Bittersweet
by RiversofSilver
Summary: U.S Marine Alexandra Rouverain hides a past that has been torn, shredded, and shattered so badly that the Valar forced her to forget. But when she is called back to Middle Earth, she must confront her troubled childhood, while facing despair, fear, adventure, and most surprisingly of all, love. Will she make it back home? Or will she watch her loved ones die?
1. This is Home

A/N: Hello! This is my first story, so constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm sorry if the beginning isn't immediately Middle Earth, but I want to make this story a long one, so bear with me. This isn't your typical Mary-Sue story, and I actually slightly dislike typical Mary-Sues, so don't expect that from me! Thank you ravenriddles for encouraging me to actually write this, so if you like my story, make sure to thank her and check out her story!

_oOo_

_Chapter 1-This is Home_

Six figures sat laughing and joking around a small campfire. Little did they know that they were being watched. However, one of the figures shifted, and asked the others in a feminine voice.

" Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" she asked.

One of the men tossed a thick branch into the fire, illuminating the speaker's face. Her long, loose spirals were tightly restrained in a high ponytail. Bright intelligent green eyes accented her nose and mouth. With a fashion model's body and slenderness, no one would guess that she had the power to kill them without breaking a sweat. But there was one thing that separated all of them from the other, ordinary people. All of them had the haunted eyes of those who had seen too much killing, and their battle hardened faces looked weary. All of the men were heavily muscled, and looked intimidating. The woman was lithe and agile, but with a certain hardness defined a muscular build. This particular unit has had seen their fare share of action and killing for two years.

"What is it Lynx?" asked Cobra. He instantly felt worried, no enemy would dare cross the border into camp unless it was a suicide mission.

"Never mind, I think it was just a trick of light." she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Lynx, sing us a song!" Eagle laughed, he was one of the youngest and the newest addition of the unit. Together, they were K-Unit, the elite of the elite.

"Well, what song do you want me to sing?" asked Lynx with a smile.

"If I Die Young." all of them said in unison. That song was popular in the Marine's camp, it was fitting, since millions of soldiers did die young.

Lynx smiled, she felt a slight sadness, she loved the song, but imagining her comrades dying was slightly depressing. She gave a small cough, and started to sing softly.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

The end was met with a cheer, she looked around surprised. When she was singing, many different units gathered around them, listening to her voice. She smiled broadly, nodding at the cheering men.

' _This is home'_

A/N Don't forget to review. If you don't like it, please tell me how to improve! Who went trick-or-treating?

**Edit 7/22/12- Minor changes in grammar**


	2. Battlefield

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait! I just had a horrible case of writer's block. Ugh. I would like to thank Certh and MySuperAwesomePenName for reviewing! Thanks for giving me pointers! I'd also like to thank everyone who favorited Bittersweet! This chapter is going to be slightly sad, but not angsty, I'll be saving the angst for later in Middle Earth! Also, please check out the A/N on the bottom of the page. It contains some VERY important information about Alexandra!

Disclaimer- However hard I wish, lotr still doesn't belong to me.

Chapter Two- Battlefield

Gunfire echoed in the white hallways. Alexandra's heart pounded, and her breathing came in hard gasps. She looked around at the fallen member of C-Unit. She felt a sharp pang of remorse, she was a good friend with him, and she hated what she about to do to him. Grabbing his blood smeared body, she propped him up, and threw him with all her might at the gunmen. As they were distracted, she sprinted out towards the prison cells. With one fluid motion, she took out the guard, and shot off the lock.

What she saw made her eyes widen with amazement. This "prisoner" that she was sent to break out was only an eighteen year-old kid! He had brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. What used to be an athletic body was bloodied and smeared with blood. When he saw her, his eyes widened in fear. Slowly, she walked towards him, showing him her palms.

"It's okay, I'm here to rescue you." she said soothingly. Her cool façade slipped for a moment when she saw how terrified he was. No one should have gone through the torture that was given to him.

"Who are you?" he whispered in a hoarse voice filled with pain and suspicion.

"I'm trying to help you escape from this place" she offered her hand to him, symbolizing that she was the good guy, not the bad guy.

He hesitantly stretched his bruised hand. Once she was sure that he had a good enough grip, she helped him to his feet.

"Can you run?" she asked. Before he answered, she already knew that he couldn't.

He shook his head. She kneeled before him; a clear indication for him to climb on. She felt a surge of anger to his captors, he barely weighed anything on her back! After he wrapped his thin arms around her neck, she sprinted toward the door where reinforcements where waiting.

At last, after what felt like hours, they burst out into the gunfire free air. Instantly, medics rushed forward to take him off Alexandra's back. Other medics forcefully sat her down(she was thinking of going in to help her unit), and took care of her wounds.

After waving them off, she looked anxiously at the door, hoping that all of her unit was safe. You would think that she would get used to this, but she never did, no one did. She couldn't stand the wait, so she headed off into the woods . Promising that she would return in an hour.

Sighing, she leaned against a tree. In this one moment of peace and quiet, she let her mind wander. Not surprisingly, her thoughts fell on reading. Her hands itched to find a book and bury her nose in it. She wanted to read the Lord of the Rings series. She had heard that it was really good. But there never seemed to be enough time.

Sighing, she started heading back, they'll be needing her soon.

The sound of gun fire stopped Alexandra in her tracks. The guns were too close, too loud to be still contained inside the building. As silent as a lynx(hence the name "Lynx") she crept towards the boy.

Adrian huddled behind a tent, fully aware that it would not do any good against bullets. Normally, he would've just grabbed a gun, and started fighting. But he couldn't. Not while his body was weak from torture. Silently, he cursed MI6 for throwing him into this. And only preparing him with two weeks of training! It was intense, but still, it was ONLY two weeks.

He tensed, he felt, more than heard, someone approaching. Slowly, he turned around. To his intense relief, he only saw the girl that had rescued him. She lifted a finger to her mouth, and motioned toward the forest.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter!

Ok, so first of all, you might have noticed that my summary was changed to U.S Marine Alexandra…etc. I did this because Neshomeh brought it to my attention that woman aren't allowed in the Navy Seals. And I don't really want Alex to be a very obvious Mary-Sue, so yeah. So from now on, Alex will just be a Marine. Also, from now on, I'll be replying to my reviews down here, so make sure to check it out!

And don't get too attached to Adrian, because he isn't playing a big part in this fanfic. He'll probably disappear in the fourth chapter, I'm trying to decide whether the third or fourth? Also, don't think that he's all pathetic and all, because he isn't. Think about it, he went through about three weeks of physical and mental torture, having no hope that anyone will save him, and all of a sudden, someone does! Obviously, he'd be suspicious. Don't forget to check out my profile, that's where I'll be posting my times for updating!


	3. Whispers

A/N Another slow update! I hope you guys haven't left me for dead, have you?

Don't you find it weird when you write something that you think is horrible, but other people are like: OMG, this is so good! WEIRD

Ugh, I'm going through extremely weird and awkward times. What do you do if a whole lot of your friends tell you that your friend/friendly rival/person who you find is annoying likes you? Please leave you response in a review or PM me! Also, Elvish words will be italicized, since I can't find the words online. If you know, please PM me, or leave it in a review.

Since I might not update on Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HAVE AN AWESOME WINTER BREAK!

_oOo_

Chapter Three-Whispers

In the forest, all was quiet.

No birds sang, no squirrels chattered, and not a breeze ruffled the leaves of the hundred year old trees.

Or at least, nothing _natural_ disturbed them. Panting, Alexandra pushed away a branch that was in the way of her path. Turning around, she gestured to Adrian to come out.

Limping forward, he miserably asked her: " Where are we going?"

She didn't answer, which lowered his spirits even more. She sighed, she didn't mean to ignore him, but she just wanted to save her breathe for later, certain that they were being watched.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably, and she instantly tensed. Whirling around, she took out her gun, watching, waiting, for a movement.

_oOo_

Adrian watched in puzzlement as Alexandra stood there with her gun out. Daring to speak, he asked,

"Um, why do you have your gun out?"

"Don't you have a feeling like we're being watched?" she asked. Looking around suspiciously.

Adrian considered her words, if she was true, then his sixth sense must've been destroyed. All soldiers have this sixth sense that gives them a feeling if they're being watched, or in danger. Closing his eyes, he opened his senses to his surroundings. Instantly, he picked up on Alex's light breathing, a rustling near his right was probably made by a squirrel, and the chirping of birds. So far, nothing was wrong, until….

_oOo_

Alex holstered her gun, not wanting to remain in her position for long. She glanced back, looking at Adrian standing stock still, and smiled. The peaceful look on his face was a big difference from the pain filled one. Content, she sat down on the lush green carpet. She gazed at the tree tops swaying in the wind. Everything was so peaceful here, so peaceful, in fact, that when Alexandra heard the whisper, she ignored it.

But the second time told her it didn't belong.

Follow my voice

She sat up, eyes narrowing toward the direction of the voice.

"Adrian, stay here and don't move." She said- no, commanded him.

He nodded, seeing her expression.

Alex set out, toward the voices. After about twenty minutes of walking, she heard it again.

Come now, little one

Alexandra came upon an aqua-marine river. She knelt down next to it in amazement. She looked deep into its depths, and saw golden fish, swimming lazily in the current. She felt deep in her mind something stir, something that came alive.

Open you heart

She stood up, looking around, wondering where the voice was coming from. But she wanted to follow the voice so badly….

Her fingers ever so lightly touched the surface of the water.

The sound of a voice was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Don't look back

_oOo_

A/N Ok, now you get to decide! Will Alexandra fall into the world during the Fellowship of the Ring? Or after the war? Please review and tell me! I won't update until I get _at least_ five reviews, considering how many people have my story on alert or favorites, k?

Also, my birthday is on Dec.19! Finally….

ALSO! I'm too lazy to go back and change Alex's apperence, so here it is: Same face, but lines of fatigue. Same eyes, but they look like they have seen too much. Same body shape, but has the lean and muscular hardness to it too. Shorter hair, probably an inch shorter, and worn in a high pony tail, or low ponytail.

You see that little blue button right there? No, more to the right, more, more, now go up a little bit, now down, to the left…. THERE, stop right there. Now you know where the review button is, review!

Lucy and Caspian forever young- Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Keep on reading!

butterflyninja935- Lol, thank you! But does that mean if this wasn't my first story, it would be bad? XD

xxTeamAlicexx- Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reviewing!

luckypixi- Thanks for the pointers!


	4. The Fellowship

A/N Sup bros? So…. First of all, to all those people who have Bittersweet on Story Alert: PLEASE REVIEW! It's important to me, because reviews tell me what's bad, what's good, and what I need to work on. Anyway, this chapter took me a long time to write, so sorry for the delay! I had it all planned out, but I just couldn't get it down with words! Ok, so, the majority wanted me to throw Alex into the dark world of Sauron, so Sauron it shall be! (Sorry Butterfly and DragongirlM, you guys lost only by one review!) There's going to be a lot of sarcasm here in this story, so if you don't get it, leave your question in a review! Also, some swearing in this chapter, I decided it was inevitable, since soldiers always swear.

There was a lot of stuff that I wanted to put into this chapter, so it's a nice, and long one, enjoy!

Chapter Four- The Fellowship

_oOo_

Alex groaned. Almost every part of her body hurt, though fortunately, nothing was broken. Rolling over, she slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light. Standing up, she looked around at her surroundings. It didn't look anything like the forest she and Adrian was in.

Her breath caught. _Adrian_! Oh fuck, she had left him in the forest all alone, and went and disappeared into some unknown land with possibly no way of getting back.

Gee, that was very optimistic.

Shaking her head, she instinctively took off her heavy military jacket, and pants. Underneath all those layers she wore a camouflage t-shirt, and loose, thinner military pants. She kept on her Kevlar vest though, who knows what will happen here, and she was taking no chances. Letting loose her bun, she tied it in a low ponytail.

_Ok, first things first: figure out where you are, and find water._

Running through all the rules drilled into her mind about how to survive in the wilderness, she took off to find a source of water.

_2 hours later_

She glanced around cautiously, she finally found a stream. After initially resting and drinking water, she got restless She couldn't bear not knowing what was going on (she had been hearing noises beyond the short hill), so she gathered up her supplies, refilled her water bottle, and started hiking toward the hill.

She narrowed her eyes against the spectacular sunset, and she started to have misgivings. Something was wrong. She knew, and felt it.

Deciding to find some shelter for the night, she looked around for a comfortable nook. Glancing up at the stars, she noticed a thin wisp of smoke twisting in the air about 300 yards away.

_Gee, this is going to be fun._

"I have got to stop thinking like this." she grumbled. Finally, she neared the edge of the camp.

She stopped, any nearer then she would be found out. She didn't know why she was hiding. Normally, she would just walk in and ask the people the directions to the nearest military base/town.

But this was a whole new world to her. Even the trees looked and smelled different.

So she hid behind a large tree, waiting to catch a glimpse of the people.

And old man wearing a tall pointed hat sat on a log near the fire, smoking a pipe, seemed to be the leader. The tall, rugged, dark haired man casually sharpened his sword, while softly singing to himself in a completely different language which she couldn't understand.

But a _sword? _Get in the _times_ person! No one uses swords anymore!

Sighing quietly, she knew this was going to be an uneventful night.

How wrong she was.

_oOo_

Just as she was getting comfortable leaning against the tree. Something moved behind her. She felt, more than heard it, so light was the footsteps. Damn it, she would have to fight her way out of here. She kept still, waiting for the person to come closer. Just as their arm shot out, she ducked and grasped the man's arm tightly.

The next few minutes ensued in a brutal fight, but one other man joined in, and soon, she was subdued. Struggling in her captor's strong grip, she was forcefully walked in front of the old man.

"Gandalf, I found this girl spying in the outskirts of our camp." the fair-haired man said. She looked closer, and saw that he had the most dazzling azure eyes she had ever seen, long blonde hair, and…was that _pointed ears?_ She only knew of one thing that had pointy ears, and that was elves. But elves didn't exist, did they?

"She's quite the fighter, too." the dark haired man said, rubbing his jaw where she punched him. It was developing a massive bruise, and she felt a surge of triumph. The trainer had trained her well in hand to hand combat. With his deep sunken eyes and rugged face, you would've guessed that he was a nomad. But there was this aura around him, a sense that he was someone powerful, full of dignity and strength.

Glaring at both of them, she wrenched her arms out of their hands, and stood rubbing them to get the blood circulating.

"What is your name, child?" asked Gandalf.

Alex was going to retort something rude at him for calling her a "child", but she controlled herself. They were the only people she knew who could send her back home.

"Alexandra Rouverain." was her short reply.

The old man frowned, "I have never heard of that name before, where do you hail from?"

At this, she hesitated.

"I come from Earth, in a place called America." she said softly.

The dark haired man frowned and spoke. Alex decided to call him Dark Eyes.

"I have traveled to the corners of Middle Earth, but I have never heard of this America." Dark Eyes said gravely.

Alex felt a stab of fear. If they never heard of America, then where are they? She voiced her concerns out loud.

"Then where is this place?"

They all looked surprised.

"Why, we're in Middle Earth of course! Surely you must know of this?" sneered the pointy eared man. Alex was beginning to like him less, and less. She decided to call him Blue Eyes. She would've wanted to call him something more… _unpleasant_, but that would be going too far.

"I'm from _America_ idiot. If you guys haven't heard of it, then I _obviously_ wouldn't know where Middle Earth is." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Blue Eyes blushed, realizing it was a stupid thing to say.

"Legolas, please be more kind to Alexandra, she is going through hard times." Gandalf said. Alex stopped herself from snorting. To say she was going through hard times was the understatement of the century. So Blue Eyes' name is Legolas. Do all people here have weird names?

"So…. What do I do now?" she asked.

"For now, you must travel with us, I sense that you have will play a big part in the Fellowship's future." Gandalf said heavily.

She felt a sense of dread. She had no way of going back, only one gun with enough ammo to last for a few days, and _now_ she had to help this Fellowship? Her musing was interrupted by Legolas.

"So, do you know how to handle a sword?" he challenged.

"Of course not. No one in America uses swords!"

"Then what _do_ you use?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Her response was to take out her gun, and show him.

"This tiny thing? Why, I bet it couldn't take down one orc!" he exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised. If you aim and shoot correctly, you can instantly kill someone." she explained.

"Care to give an example?" asked Dark Eyes.

For the first time since she landed here, she grinned.

"With pleasure."

_oOo_

A/N Yay! For the first time in history, Phoenix updated quickly! Don't expect more updates like this unless a holiday's coming up! The final count of fellowship or no fellowship: 2-3. Sorry Butterfly and DragongirlM, but majority won. I hope you guys will still read it! But don't worry, I won't really stick to the storyline much, so I hope all of you will be satisfied. To the people who didn't review: Don't worry, I won't name any names *cough, XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX, meriland25, Blue Eyed Rat, Unicornsarereal, Morgwir, cough. PLEASE REVIEW!

I think I'm missing something…. Oh yes! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm gonna go to Vegas for three days!


	5. Facing Reality

A/N I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for taking so long to update! I've had so many things to do, plus with middle school complications, that I just couldn't find the time! So this chapter will be a pretty short one. So here it is, Chapter Five!

Disclaimer: If I did own lotr (I wish I did) I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ would I?

_oOo_

Chapter Five- Facing Reality

A few days have passed since Alexandra joined the Fellowship. Surprisingly, she fitted in pretty well. The hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf accepted her, and she grew to think of them like her own unit. But there was one particular elf who got on her nerves, and she couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that he was constantly watching her.

But that was the last thing on her mind when Aragorn offered to teach her how to fight with a sword.

"I'm not sure swords are my thing, you know?" she said, laughing nervously.

"But you're bound catch on quickly!" Aragorn insisted. "Besides, you need _something_ to defend yourself, that gun of yours will soon run out of these… what do you call them…. bullets."

An awkward silence ensued.

"She doesn't seem like the type to fight with a sword, why not fight with knives or a bow?" suggested Legolas, breaking the silence.

She looked at him suspiciously, ever since Alexandra joined this… fellowship, he seemed forever scrutinizing her. Whenever she turned around, she could feel his eyes drilling a hole in her back. It was very… _unsettling._

"I already know how to use a bow, but I'll say yes to the daggers." she replied. Daggers would be hella easier than handling a sword.

He nodded assent, and motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated, not really trusting him. She looked at Aragorn uncertainly. He looked surprised, but he didn't ask any questions, he just nodded reassuringly.

She reluctantly followed Legolas into the dark woods, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she didn't trust him. And she had a feeling that there was a second reason why he wanted to be with her alone.

Alex shivered, she still hasn't found out what this "Fellowship" was about. Maybe she could find out tonight.

Legolas stopped, and turned to face her.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Alex stepped back, shocked.

Recovering quickly, she said, "I told you this before, I'm Alex."

Legolas's eyes narrowed, "I know that you are not from Middle Earth, but you seem like you came from Middle Earth."

Alex looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not from Middle Earth, but I came from Middle Earth?' All I remember is _my_ Earth!"

During the argument, their voices rose louder than usual. Aragorn, fearing something had gone wrong, came running. He almost regretted that decision.

"You aren't a human Alexandra! You weren't born in Earth, your memories of your early childhood doesn't exist!" Legolas raised his voice, as if doing so can prove his point.

Alex felt like she was going to hit him. "Then prove it! Prove that I'm some freak who can't remember her own childhood!"

Aragorn intervened. "GUYS, what is going on here?"

Alex pointed an accusing finger at Legolas.

"_He's_ telling me that I wasn't born on Earth, but I came from Middle Earth."

Aragorn looked confused, "But how is that possible Legolas? She's clearly from her world, she doesn't have any characteristics like us. Well, aside from looking slightly like an elf…." he asked.

Legolas looked exasperated.

"Don't you remember the time during that orc raid, Aragorn? And your mother and your little sister were supposedly killed?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn's face closed, "Do not talk about that time Legolas."

"But I must! Understand this, your little sister had lime green eyes, black hair, and she was also an elf! When you searched the camp, you only found your mother's body! Don't you see Aragorn? I believe that Alexandra is your lost sister! Some divine force transported her to Earth in order to protect her!" Legolas cried.

Aragorn looked stupefied. His mouth literally hung open. Alexandra had the sudden sensation of trying not to laugh, and she looked away, trying to distract herself.

Aragorn regained his thoughts.

"Legolas, as much as I want to say you're crazy, you seem to be right."

Now it was Alex's turn to be stupefied.

"Wait, wait," she spluttered. "You're saying that Legolas is RIGHT? There is _no way_ that I came from Middle Earth, I don't remember _anything_ from here!" She felt helpless. Everything she had ever known, it wasn't real anymore. Conflicting emotions slithered across her face, and the flickering light moved on her face, making her look like she was shedding tears of light.

"Besides, we don't even LOOK alike!" she said, gesturing to Aragonr's face.

Legolas's eyes were sympathetic. He laid a gentle hand on Alexandra's shoulder, "Just because you don't remember something, does not mean that it never existed."

Alex took a deep breath, "Then, if all of this is real, why don't I have pointy ears?" she asked.

Aragorn's face looked hopeful. He and Legolas exchanged looks. It was as if they had telepathic powers.

Aragorn turned toward her, his face unreadable.

"We think you don't have the most distinctive characteristics of an elf, is because whoever moved you, hid it. So you could fit in with the people in your world." He said. "We hope to restore it when we reach Lothlorien." For the first time since Legolas told him the news, he smiled.

Alex was nonplussed. "So….since I'm your little sis…. Do I get to know just what and why are we doing out in the wild?" she asked hopefully.

Aragorn nodded, much to her delight, and motioned for Legolas and her to come back to the camp.

_oOo_

A/N I'm still so sorry for the wait! How long has it been? Two months? That's WAY too long! Anyway, just a heads-up for future chapters. This story is basically an experiment, so the next chapter, and maybe the rest, will be written in first person. I don't think this chapter is very good…. Tell me what you guys thought and review! I hope to get more reviews that last chapter… (hint, hint)

Butterflyninja935- Lol, tks! Hope ya liked this chapter!

Nerdmafia101- I know, I try to make my chapters long, but then you guys would have to wait a long time before getting an update. But I'll do my best. Thanks for your compliment! Keep on reading!

Monotone- Thanks! Keep on leaving reviews!

CharlotteDarkrose- Thank you so much! Personally, I don't like my writing style, but glad to know that you enjoy it! Also, you _can_ leave a review ;)

Kyle- I'm sorry, but I can't take that part out, it's too important! I hope that you'll still continue to read this fanfic though!

**Edit 7/22/12- Changed Aragorn's mum from Elf to human. Minor changes in grammar, etc. **


	6. Boromir's Humiliation

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking incredibly long to update! Since school was in 4th Quarter, things are HECTIC! Mixed with that, I've had to juggle Track and Field, dance(3 times a week, 2 ½ hours each) and piano…. But school's almost over! So I'll have more time to write and update! Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**And in case you forgot last chapter's note, every chapter from here on shall be written in First Person, aka, Alex's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Lotr, if I did, I would be residing in a huge mansion.**

_Chapter 6- Boromir's Humiliation_

_oOo_

I was getting frustrated. First of all, ever since Legolas just _had_ to announce to everyone that I was Aragorn's sister, everyone started treating me like I was someone fragile and special. Some girls would find this pleasing, but NOT ME. I hated being singled out, hated being that "weird kid". That was why I had joined the Marines. In a way, it was my solution. The first few days were horrible, all the guys were jerks and douches, thinking that I was weak and pathetic, not worthy of the title, Marine. But I showed them what I was made of, and totally whooped their asses. I was treated like an equal, until I fell into this world.

I sighed, they wouldn't even tell me what this whole "secret mission" is about! Seeing Aragorn sitting, smoking his pipe, I took a chance and went over and sat down next to him.

He smiled, and asked her, "Good morning! I assume that you're going to ask about our mission?"

I rolled my eyes, "_Duh,_ you told me that you were going to tell me soon, but you never did!"

"I apologize for that, but I'm going to need the whole Fellowship pitch in, otherwise, you'll never understand it!"

I sighed again, _more waiting_, but I have to wait until I understand things.

_20 minutes later_

Aragorn cleared his throat, "Now, as you know, Alexandra is new to our Fellowship, and she knows nought of our origins."

I snorted, and thought, _Too right you are._ Aragorn had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Anyway, I think that we should tell her everything."

This was met by silence. I didn't expect that.

"C'mon guys, if I was a spy I would've already left right? It's not like I wanted to fall into this place!" I burst out. I couldn't believe I was asking them to tell me a stupid secret. Normally, everyone trusted me, because I _never_ break a promise. Ever. But if this secret is this big, I guess they have a right to be suspicious. I looked into everyone's eyes, pleading with my one. Of course, now, my curiosity was spiked, and I wouldn't rest until I knew this secret.

Finally, Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, who looked relieved. With growing anticipation, I looked at him expectantly, and he began The Fellowship's tale.

_oOo_

I felt overwhelmed. Everything I heard was incredibly weird, and awesome in a sort…. What with this "oh-so powerful and evil ring of Sauron's", and Frodo's destiny. I'm ashamed to say that while I listened, my mouth fell slightly open, but hey! You can't blame a girl for doing that! After the story was over, everyone looked towards me, with expressions that were peculiar.

"You know…. Since we're going to destroy this ring, where are we going?" I finally asked.

I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they were glad that I accepted their tale.

"As of now, we're headed to Caradhras Mountain, we're attempting ti try to cross over it and head over to Lothlorien." Gandalf answered.

"And I'm assuming that this Caradhras Mountain is incredibly difficult to cross, and you're expecting us to make it through in three days time?" I asked. I'd heard him and Aragorn discuss it the night before. Or more of, eavesdropped on them. I felt a surge of satisfaction to see the look of surprise on Aragorn's face. Gandalf however, stayed emotionless.

"Yes, I'm sure that that is no problem with you?" he retorted back. But there was an edge in his voice, as if he was issuing a challenge.

I considered. During my recruiting stage when I was in the Marines, I've been put through a lot. Entering the Marines was a big dream for me. But if women were allowed to apply to the SEALS, then I would've totally gone for SEALs, rather than Marines. But joining the Marines was hella tough. We have the strictest physical and psychological program, second to the SEALs. My battalion was put through snowstorms in less than comfortable protection, swam in freezing lakes with regular swimsuits, and much, much more. Not to mention the amount of sexism and bullying that I've received, I can definitely handle this.

"Yes, of course I can handle it, but what about the others?" I replied. I didn't want to imply that the others are weak or anything, but they haven't been trained to any degree that I've been put through.

This burly, brown haired man stood up, with a glint in his eye. What was his name again…? Borom… Brad..? As I continue to try and guess his name, Aragorn tensed.

"Boromir…." He said, his voice warning.

_Boromir! So THAT was his name…. I think I'll never get used to people's names here_….

But Boromir ignored him.

"So are you implying that I'm not strong enough to cross a mountain in three days?" he asked. I knew that he was pissed. And I also knew that he's a douche, thinking that I'm oh-so weak cause I'm a freaking girl who's younger than him. Well, if he fights me, I'll take it upon me to crush him epically….

"I never said that." I replied carefully. As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to fight him because I understood that The Fellowship must cooperate in order to succeed.

His face darkened. I could see that he already made up his mind to make a fool out of me. His neck muscles tensed, and he walked towards me slowly.

Aragorn stood up, "Boromir! This is madness! This will accomplish nothing!" he turned towards Gandalf. "Gandalf, am I right?"

Gandalf's face showed no emotion at all. He said nothing, but apparently, Aragorn got some sort of message. He backed down.

This is it, my chance to prove to them that I would benefit the Fellowship.

_oOo_

I stood up casually. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Boromir and I were about 5 feet apart now. I was sure that he would strike first, and I was right.

He lunged towards me, his hands in his fists. I could see that his technique was messy. His rage and desire to humiliate me was distracting him, interfering with his concentration. I stepped to my left, and watched him crash into a tree. One of the hobbits laughed, and that made Boromir even madder. Now I sensed that he would seriously try to hurt me if I didn't do more than dodge his blows.

I tensed my body, and adopted the defensive position. I heard my instructor's voice, telling me to relax, and rely on my instincts. I felt his fist coming toward me, and blocked it expertly. I waited, and sensed that he was more cautious now.

I now got more aggressive, and lashed out with my foot, powering into his abdomen, and leaving him winded. I attacked him with my fists, first delivering a punch to his solar plexus, then another punch to his jaw. I then jumped into the air, and struck out with my foot again, giving the "KO" shot. A blow to his chest. Normally, I would've kicked his chin, snapping his neck, and ending it. But this was just a show, and so I gave him a few injuries.

He staggered back, and surprisingly, didn't surrender. Instead, he drew his sword.

Now, I could see the madness in his eyes as he charged toward me with an impressive battle cry. Now I was worried, I didn't have any weapons, and he had a broadsword.

He was more precise with the broadsword, than with his fists. I had to act quickly to avoid his strokes. Out of nowhere, I saw the sharp blade swing in a half circle, aiming to slit my neck. In a totally Matrix-like move (yes, I know, but I'm not kidding!), I arched my back, and barely avoided the needle sharp blade. But I felt a light scratch on my neck, and knew that it wasn't serious, but if I'd bent back just a tiny bit less than I did right now, I would be dead.

I got annoyed now, and started attacking him seriously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas take my Combat Knife out of my pack, and I yelled to him, "Throw it to me!"

He did, and I caught it. Now I felt more confident, I could take him down with no problem now. I blocked a blow to my head, and parried his strike to my abdomen.

His sword went flying, and I took this split second to twist into the air, and use my foot to slam into the side of his face. With a satisfying smack, it struck home.

_oOo_

**A/N: So, that was a pretty long chapter…. Hey, it's my guilt that wrote it, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! I guess it's sorta action packed, but I think I need to speed this fanfic up a lot.**

**No review answers, I feel too guilty! Anyway I don't know when the next chapter's coming, but it'll probably come like, 2 weeks later…? Peace out!**

**Edit 7/22/12- Minor changes in grammar**


	7. The Start of Something Dangerous

**A/N: An update already! I know, I know, it's not like me to update that quickly, but SUMMER IS HERE! SO happy…. Anyways, special thanks to Trevor and Sam who helped me out a whole lot in making this chapter! Swearing is inevitable, so don't be offended!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it a lot of times now, I DON'T OWN LOTR**

Chapter 7- The Start of Something Dangerous

_oOo_

Snow battered my face, while the sharp and cold wind somehow snuck in all my jackets, and gloves, making my teeth chatter, and my nose to run. I gritted my teeth to make them stop shaking, but the effort was almost futile. I wished that we didn't have to cross this freaking mountain. I never really liked mountains…. Their presence always seemed dark and forbidding to me, for reasons unknown. Icy cold snow stung my eyes; I closed them in order to save them from freezing. It didn't really make a difference. There was so much snow battling against us that we could barely see anyways. I bumped into someone's back, and I stepped back, embarrassed. By now, my eyes were open, and I saw that I bumped into Legolas.

_Great, just what I need, the prissy elf to comment on my clumsiness._

_oOo_

Legolas's POV

As I stepped lightly over the snow, I looked back and saw that the others were struggling to clear a path for themselves. I felt slightly ashamed of myself, not everyone is as light and strong as an elf. I hopped into the tunneled path that Aragorn and Boromir were bulldozing through. Before I started helping clear the way, I felt something shove into my back. I mentally sighed, _what now?_

Turning around, I realized that it was Alexandra. I was startled that she looked so miserable. Usually, she's always laughing with the hobbits, or chatting with Aragorn and Gandalf, but right now, she looked like she's been through hell and back. I held out a hand to steady her. She looked mildly surprised. I winced mentally, I knew that I hadn't really been the best guy ever since she came, but I didn't know she was _that_ alienated from me. Besides, she isn't that bad…. Just touchy, like all females are sometimes.

"You alright?" I asked.

She glanced at me, and grimaced.

"If you call freezing my ass off in this mountain, then yes, I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

I smiled, amused at her sharp and witty sarcasm.

"Well, I distinctly remember you saying to Gandalf that this would be no problem for you," I countered back.

"I never said that I couldn't handle this!" she said in a mock pompous manner. "Can't a girl say that she's cold, wet, and miserable without having someone question her ability?"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. Alex can be so stubborn sometimes….

_oOo_

_Alexandra's POV_

I was surprised at our friendly banter during the next few minutes. The time when I unexpectedly dropped into their Fellowship, Legolas has always treated me like I was an enemy, never trusting me. Above me, I heard a strange sound. It was like, a distant rumbling. What was that sound again? It sounded really familiar, like…. An avalanch!

Just as I was finishing the thought, I was buried in the heavy, white snow. I fought the urge to panic, and started clearing a space above my head so that I could breath more easily.

Movement became easier, as my legs started moving, and using my arms, I dragged myself up in the shallow space above me. I was hoping that the snow above me hadn't froze in the time. I was so close to the surface, when my hand banged upon hard ice.

My hopes dropped, there was going to be no way out, unless I had the strength to break it, which I most likely don't have. I pounded on the ice futilely. I didn't want to die in this cold grave! Panic welled inside me, as I felt the oxygen levels slowely dropping. Desperately, I punched the unmoving ice above. To my surprise and instant relief, I felt it crack. Again, I punched, and more cracks appeared. I gathered all my strength, and punched again. This time, I felt it splinter and break into shards. Gratefully, I breathed in the wonderful air. Now, I had to pull myself out of this hell-hole. My right-hand knuckles were bruised and bloodied because of the ice. But before I could get out of it, I felt strong hands pull me out like I was a child. I looked up, and saw it was Legolas. Never less, I was grateful.

"Thanks." I smiled wearily at him.

He didn't reply, because he was looking at my hand.

"What happened?" he asked, his forehead creased in worry lines.  
>I looked down at it, "Oh, it's nothing, I was just using it to get rid of the ice above me, and just got a bit torn and bruised." I shrugged. "I've had worse."<p>

He shook his head, "No it's not Alex, have you even taken a good look at it?"

I hesitated, the truth was, it was pretty bad, I just didn't want to admit it. It was throbbing painfully now, and I didn't want to look at it, in fear of triggering a reaction.

He waded through the pool of snow, and took out a roll of bandages and disinfactant from the pony, and started wrapping my hand. Meanwhile, Boromir was yapping away to Gandalf about how we wouldn't survive this mountain.

"We cannot survive this mountain Gandalf! We'll be frozen, and die here in this snow!"

This time, Gimli offered to go through Moria.

I flinched as Legolas accidentally pressed too hard on my hand with the alcohol, or whatever it was that was making my hand sting. A sharp pain filled my hand, and I gritted my teeth in order to stop me from crying out.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Just don't bandage my fingers, that way I can still draw my bow," I told him, smiling tightly. Aragorn had offered me his longbow, and I wanted to still be able to handle it.

While we were talking, Gandalf had asked Frodo which road we should take. I don't know about the others, but I would love to get off this mountain….

Frodo's young face was innocent, and worried. Free of guile and misconception. He hesitated, and glanced toward Aragorn and me. The hobbits and I had grown close. I smiled reassuringly at him.

He seemed to have decided, "We shall take the road through Moria." he announced.

Gandalf's face seemed to grow older, and he sighed.

"Very well young Frodo, through the gates of Moria we shall travel." he conceded.

As we turned around to head down the mountain, I glanced at my bandaged hand. It still hurt, but it wasn't that bad. I experimentally flexed my fingers, and winced as a slight pain shot up my arm.

"Try not to move it that much, the pain will lessen a little." Legolas said.

"You'll be able to draw your bow with no trouble, your daggers too." he added

"Thanks." I smiled at him. I was extremely grateful to him, since he actually seemed to care now.

_oOo_

As we walked into the cave holding the entrance of Moria, a cold breeze blew by us, making us shiver and pull our cloaks closer to our bodies. This place is eerie. Moonlight filtered through the ceiling, casting shadows that flickered and faded agiasnt the walls as clouds passed over the moon.

"Aaah, Moria! My cousin Balin is Lord in there you know!" chuckeld Gimli, delighted that we were going to one of his favorite places.

"Inside, there'll be roaring fires, and fresh meat right off the bone!"

I smiled queasily at Gimli. The fire part, I'm looking forward to, but the meat? Not so much.

"Dwarf doors are invisible you know! They are only visible by moonlight. During the day, finding them is very hard. Sometimes, even dwarves forget where the doors are!" he continued.

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Legolas with a wry smile.

I grinned, seems like my sarcastic attitude was rubbing off on him. I couldn't suppress the laugh inside me, and I snorted.

Gimli bristled, "I'd like to see an ELF find the door to Moria!"

Legolas smirked, and pointed to a part of the wall that was lit by moonlight, "It's right there."

I couldn't help it, and started snickering. For it was there, thin, delicate lines forming an elaborate wall. On top if the design, there were beautiful characters, which I couldn't read. Plus, the look on Gimli's face was priceless.

"What do those characters mean?" Frodo asked.

"Speak friend, and enter." Gandalf answered.

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Pippin, in that adorable, clueless way. I mentally facepalmed, and saw Gandalf's face, and it seemed that he was doing that same.

"It's simple! You have to speak the password, and enter!"

And Gandalf proccedded to intone an impressive array of fancy speech. But the door remained solidly shut.

"Very impressive Gandalf, but I'm sure it's something more simple than that." I said drily.

He glared witheringly at me, and I grinned in return. As he sat and thought, I looked out over the glistening lake. It vaguely reminded me of the lake in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when Dumbledore and Harry cross to get the Horcrux.

I saw Pippin throwing stones in the water, spreading ripples through the otherwise still water. Suddenly, Frodo exclaimed, "It's a riddle! Speak "friend" and enter, what's the Elvish word for "friend"?" he asked Gandalf.

"Mellon."

And the doors opened.

_oOo_

As we walked into the dark entrance, I sensed something was wrong. There were bodies littered everywhere, with arrows sticking out of them. Legolas snapped an arrow shaft off a body, and turned toward us in horror.

"Goblins!"

"Everyone out!" Aragorn ordered.

As we ran outside, the ripples in the lake grew larger, until a thick, scaly tentacle burst out and seized Frodo.

Everyone reacted instantly, Aragorn and Boromir waded out and started hacking at the tentacles writhing in the water. Legolas and I started rapidly firing arrows at the head. I smiled grimly as one of my arrows struck it's eye.

Screaming in agony, it dropped Frodo, but started crawling toward us.

"Get inside Moria!" yelled Gandalf.

Everyone sprinted inside, but the kraken's tentacles thundered against the stone walls. There was a sudden rumbling as boulders crashed down, barring the way out.

When we turned back to look, the way was shut. There was only one way through now, and that was four days away.

Gandalf's staff gave out a steady white glow, and gravely started walking into the darkness.

Everyone followed uncertainly, walking into the dark unknown.

_OOo_

**A/N: I think it's a pretty long chapter, but I don't think this was my best. Tell me what you guys think in a review! Please review, it means a lot to me, and it tells me whether it was good, bad, or ok!**

**Btw, I was listening to Payphone by Maroon 5 while writing this**

**Also, important info: I know that Alex becoming Aragorn's long lost elf sis was slightly Sue-ish, but it makes sense. Aragorn's ancestor long was started by a man and elf. So he is part Elf. I just made up the part about Aragorn's Elvin mom, but I warned you guys about how I wouldn't really follow the storyline, or pasts of character's.**

**Thanks for the people who did review!**


	8. Moria

**A/N: You guys could get used to this! Anyway, I'm sitting in a cold air conditioned club house in Sacramento, drinking Earl Gray Tea with French vanilla, listening to this 6-ish kid screaming and yelping, and reading/typing over a book of Ranger's Apprentice series. Gotta love that series!**

**I noticed that some people are wondering that Aragorn's mom is human. Anonymous brought it to my attention that if Aragorn's mom was Elvish (which in this fanfic, she is) then the kids would've been able to choose whether to be Elvish or not. And so, Aragorn choose to be mortal with the benefits of long life, Alex remained an elleth, since she was too young to decide for herself when she got spirited away to America.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr, if I did, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli would ALL BE MINE. (Evil laugh) Oh, and Haldir of course.**

_Chapter 8- Moria_

_oOo_

A bat flew suddenly out of a niche in the wall that we were passing. My breath caught, my hands reaching for my weapons, then let them fall by my sides. The darkness and silence, other than our breathing, was ominous. My nerves were on edge. This reminded me of a mission I was in a few years ago. Unfortunately, it didn't go well. I was captured and tortured in a dank, dark cell. So Moria was definitely not my favorite place to be.

Gimli was subdued. He couldn't believe that the powerful and mighty Moria could have fallen to goblins and infested with rats and bats.

One of the hobbits stepped on a fragile rock, and it cracked noisily. I winced; I usually was very tolerant with them, but right now? Right now, all I wanted to do was to strangle them.

We reached a crossroads, and everyone looked toward Gandalf. I smiled to myself, Gandalf was like a father to me, the father that I didn't have 11 years before. Both my parents were working for the CIA. Everything was all hush-hush, and me, with my curiosity, wanted dearly to know what they were doing. Before, I thought they were just executives working at Apple, until I crept into their office one night, and discovered files concerning assassinations, and reconnaissance missions. They died when I was 11 years old, killed in a plane crash.

I was jolted back into the dark present when Gandalf announced, "I have no recognition of this place."

Everyone took this silently, and started to settle down on the hard stone ground.

Again, memories flooded back about that those horrible weeks in that prison. The torture, screaming, and hopelessness that I would die there.

I rested my head against my knees, eyes tightly shut, trying to blot the gruesome images out.

I sensed someone sitting down next to me, and my whole body tensed. This was what one of my captors would do before…. _No, don't think about it. It never happened, forget what happened._

The hand settled lightly on my shoulder, and I reacted instantly.

I twisted his arm, punched his solar plexus, and was about to follow up with a right hook, when I noticed that it was Aragorn.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought you… where someone else!" I whispered.

He rubbed his arm gently, and smiled at me.

"It's alright, I sometimes do that too when I'm stressed." he said lightly.

_Oh Aragorn, if only you knew…._

I smiled back at him.

"Ah, it's the left path!" exclaimed Gandalf.

"You remembered!" Frodo said joyfully.

"No, but the left path doesn't smell as foul as the right. When in doubt, always trust your nose." advised Gandalf.

I snorted lightly at that. 'When in doubt, always trust your instincts." Was the mantra that was drummed into us Marines, not 'always trust your nose.'

Never less, we tramped after Gandalf's form.

_OOo_

"Behold, the halls of Moria!" announced Gandalf dramatically.

I grinned, he sure did have a taste for flourishes. The stone pillars reached from ground level to the ceiling, some thousand feet away. The hall was enormous, standing here, I couldn't see the ends, or how far it stretched. Majestic as it seemed, it gave off a sense of gloomy despair and abandonment. There was a door some fifty meters away from us though, and Gimli, seeing something, ran into it.

"Gimli! Wait up!" I called, and sprinted after him, wanting to get out of this cavernous room.

I vaguely heard him yell 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO', and saw him kneeling before a stone rectangle.

Reaching him, I saw that is was a grave….

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria." read Gandalf quietly.

I felt a surge of sympathy for Gimli, from what I heard, Gimli and Balin were cousins, and were very close.

I rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it sympathetically.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pippin reaching slowly towards a suit of armor. As I turned towards him to tell him not to touch it, it was too late. He squeezed the arrow head sticking out of he body, and slowly, it fell into the well.

Everyone winced each time it clanged or banged.

To make matters even worse, the bucket fell too, adding to the racket.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" yelled Gandalf. "YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OU-"

Anymore words were cut off by the sound of drums.

Everyone turned in horror to the entrance o the room.

Boromir was the first to react. He ran towards the door, and hurriedly closed it with the help of Aragorn.

As it thudded shut, we heard two thumps, and knew that two arrows were embedded in the door.

Legolas and I nocked arrows in our bows, while Boromir, Aragorn, and the hobbits unsheathed their swords. The door wouldn't hold for long, I drew back the string, feeling it's smooth draw. Something punched through the door, poking its head through. I released the arrow, knowing that it would kill the grotesque creature instantly.

'They have a cave troll." Legolas said in that 'of all things, why a cave troll?' voice.

The troll broke down the flimsy door, and with a roar, Boromir and Aragorn rushed the goblins, repelling them for a few seconds.

Legolas and I rapidly fired arrows, taking down about 7 goblins in a matter of seconds.

As the proximity grew smaller, I slung the longbow over my shoulder, and drew my Saxe knife. Perfectly balanced, it was longer than a dagger, but shorter than sword, and harder and sharper than both of them.

Everything was a blur, what with cutting down goblins, and watching my back.

In my periphernal vision, I saw the troll trying to kill Frodo.

My heart clenched, and I ran towards him.

But I was too late. The troll thrust a spear into his chest, and he fell down, unmoving.

Aragorn rushed to his side, and to everyone's surprise, he was moving, and telling us that he was ok. And revealed to us that he was wearing a shirt of mithral. Nothing could penetrate mithril thankfully.

I breathed a sigh of relief, for second there, I thought everything was for nothing.

"Everyone out!" ordered Gandalf. "We must make for the bridge of Kazad-dum!"

I desperately wanted to get out of this cave, and started running toward the entrance with everyone else. To my dismay, we were surrounded in a few seconds with jeering goblins. I narrowed my eyes, hand on an arrow. Until, something roared….

As one, the crowd turned to look at the massive doorway, now glowing red with fire, and snorts of rage echoed out of it. They scrambled up the columns now, and left us bewildered, standing there.

"Hmmph, guess they're not so fierce after all!" gloated Gimli. But Gandalf's face was a whole, nother story.

"Run, run for the bridge!" he yelled. And we gladly did. Jumping over a short chasm, we continued, running for our lives. Occasionally, I sent an arrow flying to kill a pesky goblin who kept shooting at us.

I smiled grimly, this was what I was best at, living in the battle.

"Everyone over the bridge, now!" I ordered. Thankfully, none of them tried to be heroic, demanding to be the last one over.

"Go Alexandra, I'll take care of it!" shouted Gandalf. I hesitated, then turned and crossed over. My gun wouldn't be much good, and I wanted to save my explosives for the last resort.

As I reached the end of the bridge, I turned back, and saw with horror, Gandalf battling with the Balrog.

I couldn't leave him to fend off this thing alone. I took out my Berretta, and focused on the head of the flaming Balrog. I raised it a bit to compensate the drop ratio, and fired. I couldn't tell if it hit or not, but it probably did, because it jerked back, just as Gandalf split the bridge in half.

"Gandalf, c'mon, run!" Aragorn yelled.

Gandalf turned to us, his face weary, and started walking towards us. I grinned, we could finally get out of this hell hole!

But I said it too early.

The Balrog's whip snapped out, and snagged his ankle.

Gandalf hung there for a second, his blue eyes trained towards us, frozen, looking at him.

"Run you fools!" he whispered, and disappeared over the edge.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Frodo, tears streaming down his face. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM."

I ducked, avoiding an arrow, and ran.

"Aragorn, let's go!" I yelled.

We burst into the light, on the side of the mountain. Everyone was subdued, tears streaming down the faces of the hobbits, grave looks on the rest of us.

I bit my lip.

_What would we do without Gandalf?_

"Legolas, Alex, get them up." Ordered Aragorn.

"Oh for pity's sake, let them mourn!" said Boromir exasperatedly.

"These cliffs will be swarming with orcs and goblins by nightfall, we'll make for Lothlorien." Said Aragorn calmly.

I walked toward Frodo, "Let's go." I said gently.

He looked up, tears staining his face, "Why did he have to die? Why?"

I hugged him tightly.

"Because he wanted to give us the chance to survive and destroy the Ring." I whispered in his ear.

"He wouldn't want us to give up just because he's dead, would he? Come on, on you feet Frodo." I helped him up, and smiled sadly at him.

In single file, we trudged after Aragorn, our head down, our hearts heavy.

We make for Lothlorien.

_OOo_

**A/N: Bleh, I did not like writing this chapter, nothing felt write about it, and I think it moved too fast. Tell me what you guys thought of it? Please? Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! Next update will be in 2-3 days or so. See you there!**

**Oh, and to those who read this chapter, please review!**


	9. The Wraiths

**A/N Hey guys! I'm really sorry for this belated chapter. You see, my old computer of ten years died unexpectedly, and I had to wait till I got a new one (which is beautiful). And I kinda felt lazy and took a bit of a hiatus…. But I'm back! This chapter is strays from the storyline… sorry, but from the road to Lothlorien, I like, forgot what happened….And it's nice and action-filled! Anyhoo, enjoy the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Erm, I've contemplated stealing lotr, but…. I simply can't.**

_oOo_

_Third Person POV_

Aragorn looked at his weary companions. They were all dispirited from Gandalf's death. He was their leader, the person who everyone looked at for advice and hope. And now, he was gone. Of course, leadership had fallen into Aragorn's hands, but it was tenuous. Boromir was constantly second-guessing him, and thing that both irked, and irritated Aragorn.

But that was the last thing that was on his mind when Legolas leaned in to speak softly to him.

"I feel something…." he said softly.

Aragorn instantly felt worried. When Legolas says those three words, it usually meant something bad was coming their way.

"Something dark and evil possessed these crossings. I think…." Legolas hesitated, as if daring to utter his next words aloud. "I think we're being followed by the Wraiths."

Aragorn paled slightly.

"The Wraiths? Are you sure?" he asked, hoping against hope that his friend was wrong. But his hopes were dashed by Legolas' confirmation. He glanced back surreptitiously, hoping to not alert the Fellowship of how their chance of safety was close to nothing.

Alex caught up to them, looking slightly nervous too.

"You guys have the feeling that we're being followed?" she said, keeping her voice low.

Slowly, the two men nodded.

"We have to get them off the path and into the forest, it's the best chance that we have to lose them." decided Aragorn.

Quickly and quietly, they ushered the others into the forest, glancing back at the road a few times.

A light, sprinkling rain fell, just barely noticeable. Then it began to thicken, and it started raining in earnest. Dimly, in the distance, they could hear the drumming of horseshoes.

"Everyone start running!" whispered Legolas frantically, grabbing Boromir and pushing him to lead the hobbits.

"Alex?" whispered Frodo. "Are the Wraiths behind us?"

She hesitated, and decided that lying and pretending everything was alright was stupid. Her breath caught in her chest as the first feelings of fear rose up.

She smiled grimly, "Yeah, they're following us. But don't worry; we won't let them harm you."

_oOo_

Trees rose out unexpectedly in the pouring rain. They reached a river about one hundred meters away from a series of step waterfalls. Because of the rain, the river was swollen and treacherous underfoot.

"Quickly Hobbits! Cross the river!" shouted Aragorn. The Wraiths were nearly upon them now. Everyone could feel it. As Boromir shepherded the Hobbits across the river, occasionally slipping. But they made it to the other side.

Aragorn, Legolas, Alexandra, and Gimli stayed behind, facing the dark unknown, their every sense alert to any kind of sound. The hairs prickled on the back of Alex's neck.

"They are here." murmured Legolas to the others.

Alex swallowed nervously. She knew that once the battle started, the nervousness would disappear. It was just the waiting that unnerved her.

She sensed, rather than heard the soft footsteps, and the Wraiths burst out of the forest with their swords. The fight was on.

_oOo_

Aragorn knew that they couldn't hold off them. He himself was tiring, and could see that Gimli's swings were not as powerful as the beginning. Only Legolas showed no signs of fatigue, his deadly grace with his knives were just a blur of silver, gold, and green. Alex was handling things pretty well too, but even she was beginning to feel the attacks of the Wraiths weakening her.

Unconsciously, Aragorn found himself drawing back into the torrent of water that was at their backs. He knew that in order to live, they must fall back, and hope that the Wraiths wouldn't dare cross the river.

"We must fall back, go into the river!" yelled Aragorn to the others. He blocked a blow overhead and started walking backwards into the water. Immediately, he felt the pull of the water, how it would eagerly make him lose his footing and swoop him down into their rushing path. Bits of forestry cluttered the water, and the mud and silt mixed in the water made it look a dirty brown, almost black in the night.

As Alex started backing into the river, her guard dropped as she stepped on a loose stone, and her foot twisted, taking her eyes off the Wraith for a second. Seizing the opening, the Nazgul cut her in the side. Barely noticing it, she parried and blocked skillfully, still wading into the rushing waters.

And then, to everyone's utmost surprise, the Wraiths ceased their attack, and started walking away from them.

"HA! Guess that those Wraiths are cowards after all! What's wrong? Too scared?" mocked Gimli.

But Legolas narrowed his eyes, "We didn't defeat them, they walked away…." And he turned around, his eyes wide as they all say the Wraiths surrounding a frozen Frodo in the river. Because, unknown to them, Frodo has crossed the last, and later than Merry and Pippin.

A streak of brown, green, and gold flashed past Alex, and she saw that it was Legolas. Seemingly flying, his feet never touching the greedy water and slippery stones, he sprinted to protect Frodo.

_oOo_

Frodo was frozen, and terrified. The Ring was so heavy now, the dark whispers creeping in his mind, never leaving him. As the Wraiths surrounded him, he panicked. He couldn't move, couldn't control anything, and just stood there. Slowly, the leader of the Wraiths raised his sword, glitteringly and sinister, and brought it down in a death blow.

_oOo_

**A/N So sorry for the cliffy, but I just wanted to get the chapter out there. Besides, if I continued, it would've been a reeeaaally long chapter. I'm working on the next one as I speak! Or type…. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Review answers for last chapter is posted below.**

**Butterflyninja935- Yea, I know, that's why I didn't enjoy writing it -.-**

**Glorybee- Well, the damage is done. Besides, he made his choice before meeting her. How was he supposed to know? And I think Aragorn is the type to choose to be human than be immortal. And am I writing Legolas as stating the obvious? I didn't really notice. Huh**

**Anonymous (1)- Why thank you! Keep on reading/reviewing! I really enjoy reading your reviews!**

**Anonymous (2)- I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. It's true that I didn't do a lot of research for this fanfic, mainly because I barely had the time to do it, but I really am sorry. However, I noticed that ur review was made in the first chapter. If you had continued to read, my A/N's explained a lot of the changes that I made. But I am really happy that you explained the concepts to me. I wish your sister best of luck in surviving. (Btw, my best friend is a SEAL, beat that!) XP**

**Ihavedarkintentions- Yes, thank you And don't worry, I have gained her permission, tho Alex and the other Alexandra are not similar facial wise. Alex has lime green eyes remember? And I really appreciate those pointers, but there isn't a lot of dialogue in this chappy. I'll make sure to watch out for it tho!**

**Cetacea-of-time- Lol, thanks**


	10. Fighting A Losing Battle

**A/N Aaaaaaaand, I'm back! I only got ONE review for the last chapter... –sobs- That chapter was important! For those of you who DIDN'T read it, go back and read it, I'll wait…. Ahem, anywhoo, please be sure to read this chappy, it's important too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr, all of the characters, except for Alex and other characters that haven't been revealed yet by me belong to J.R.R Tolkien.**

_oOo_

_Chapter10- Fighting A Losing Battle_

Frodo's eyes were blurring as tears of hopelessness fell down his cheeks. He couldn't move, despite that little voice inside his mind screaming at him to _run, draw his sword, anything!_He couldn't look away from the deadly sword that was slowly rising in the air, to kill him and take the ring.

_This mission was in vain, I have failed…._ thought Frodo. He closed his eyes, and waited for death.

But it never came. Legolas, his twin knifes crossed in an 'X', crashed into the sword, the blades screeching in protest. Frodo looked on with amazement and something close to profound awe as Legolas, flashed in and out of the Wraiths, a blur of green, gold, and silver. Though he still couldn't move, he felt safer, as there was someone protecting him. The water rushed around his slight figure, making him sway front, and back, front and back, his muscles aching with the effort of keeping him upright. He tried desperately to move out of the rushing water. The bank was so close, _so close_. But he was brought back to the present by Legolas' cry. Looking back, he could see that a deep gash in Legolas' tunic, revealing a deep wound, made by the unforgiving blades of the Nazgul.

_oOo_

Alexandra watching in horror as she saw Legolas weakening with every blow, his movements were no longer fluid, and were choppy. Desperately, she searched for a way to help him. She couldn't shoot and arrow, in fear of hitting Legolas.

"Aragorn, we must do something to help him!" shouted Alex over the howling wind.

She was met by silence.

Aragorn's eyes were pained, but she knew, deep down, that there was nothing he could do for his best friend.

But Alexandra made her decision.

Aragorn gripped her arm, "Alexandra, no!"

She met his eyes with her own, "I have to do this Aragorn! Legolas is not expendable, but I am! You have to understand! I wasn't even part of this Fellowship until I fell into your lives! But you didn't complain, you just accepted it. From the start, I was another mouth to feed, even a liability! It's the least I can do!"

Tears were running down Aragorn's face now, but he let her go. Alex hesitated, and she stood on her toes, and kissed him on his cheek.

_oOo_

She stripped off her cloak, bow, and quiver, and sprinted towards Legolas' form, still fighting a losing battle, protecting Frodo. Determination made her run faster, but sheer desperation gave her the footing that she needed to reach him. The Wraith turned in surprise as a small body blocked his blow, twisting and losing its balance. With a terrible wail, it was swallowed up by the greedy water.

Alex had changed the odds drastically with her arrival. The Wraiths had another person to deal with before they could kill the hobbit, and return the Ring to their master. But this human wouldn't be too hard to finish off, she was already weakening, as all eight of them converged on her, leaving Legolas for dead.

_oOo_

Frodo felt someone lift his body up into the air, and he fought back desperately, until he noticed it was Boromir. Relief flooded into him, finally Alexandra and Legolas would have some help! But his relief turned into confusion as Boromir carried him away from the battle.

"Wait, wait! Boromir, we have to help them!" he yelled. But Boromir did not respond, carrying him farther, and farther away from Alex and Legolas.

"BOROMIR, GO BACK!" Frodo screamed desperately. He couldn't just leave them to die!

"They knew they would give their lives for you! And they did." hissed Boromir, as he and Frodo got closer to the bank. "I'm doing them a favor in getting you away!"

Boromir felt vaguely guilty as he heard Alexandra cry out in pain, and the crash of steel against steel, but he was doing what he thought was the best choice.

_oOo_

Aragorn watched in agony as he saw Alex get cut down by another blow to her stomach. She was kneeling on all fours as she struggled to get up and defend herself. She blocked an overhand blow, but Aragorn knew that she wouldn't hold for another minute. He considered firing an arrow, but there wasn't enough light, and the winds were blowing far too heavily.

Alexandra knew she was running out of options. She was already in so, so much pain, that her mind couldn't think rationally. She blocked another blow underhand, but more pain exploded into her body as the cruel blade bit into her back. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, her subconscious processed this as if the Wraiths were simply playing with her. Anger overtook her pain, and she launched herself at them, dragging their cloaks and pulling them down into the torrent of water. But she miscalculated, and slipped in the treacherous bottom of the river. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion now, falling, falling, falling. She twisted her body to check if Legolas and Frodo were ok, and if there were more Wraiths. Dimly, in the distance, she heard Frodo screaming at Boromir, heard Aragorn's agonized cry. The last thing she saw before the waters swallowed her up, was Legolas' agonized face, his mouth opening and mouthing her name.

_oOo_

**A/N Another cliffy! Couldn't help it, sorry! This time, I'll be expecting more reviews, mk? Cookies to Cetacae-of-Time who was the only one who reviewed! I won't update until I get**_**at least**_**5 reviews!**


	11. Pain and Orcs

**A/N CONGRATS GUYS! You made it to more than 5 reviews! Here is the long awaited chapter, after that terrible cliffy :O Just couldn't help meself! Anyways, this chapter is like, really, really, angsty. I'm gonna be mean to Alex for the next few chapters…. And the next few chappys are probably going to be more cliffhangers! Just a heads up for u cliffy haters, but I've everything figured out now. Love you guys! Also, please read my A/N at the end of the chapter, it's really important that u participate in it. Sorry for the really bad chapter title, I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own lotr, or Criminal Minds.**

_oOo_

_Chapter 11- Pain and Orcs_

Aragorn lost all control of his legs. Sinking to his knees, he let out a yell of anger and hopelessness. Tears ran unrestrained down his weather beaten face, and the wind whipped his hair against it, seemingly beating himself for not helping her. Beside him, Gimli let out a wail of despair, and started sobbing. Aragorn composed himself. Legolas was still injured, and he had to help him, had to fulfill his little sister's last wish.

His little sister….

He felt hollow, just a few weeks ago, she came into his life, and now, she left. Like a wisp of smoke, drifting towards him, and then vanishing before his eyes. Getting up to his feet, he carefully made his way towards Legolas, who was staring down into the water, as if he could get her back.

Legolas turned towards Aragorn with dullness in his eyes, "She saved my life, while taking hers…." His voice broke, and a single, pristine tear fell down his pale cheek.

Aragorn rested a hand on his shoulder, and struggled to keep his voice steady.

"She is- was," Aragorn's composure slipped for a moment as he realized that she was gone. "She was the bravest woman I have ever met."

Legolas shook his head.

"She's still alive." He said softly.

"Mellon nin…" started Aragorn, but Legolas broke in.

Legolas met Aragorn's eyes evenly, "I can feel her hanging on."

Aragorn was astounded, and felt a small flicker of hope blossom in his chest.

"Then we shall find her." He said determinedly.

"But first, we must take care of your wounds." He added, seeing Legolas try to get up.

_oOo_

Pain, pain, so much pain. Alexandra's unmoving body was hurled through the stream like a toy. Her chest was burning, her lungs aching for air. No air, no air…. Warning bells ran gin her mind as she panicked. By some cruel form of the river, a current lifted her up, and her head broke clear of the water. She managed to gasp in a lungful of air before she was forced down into the darkness. Pain exploded in her back, as the gleeful river rammed her wound against a rock, making her temporarily unconscious.

_Why can't I just die and be rid of all this pain?_ She thought. But a small voice inside her head was screaming for her to hang on. The soldier inside of her ordered her to live, and to still be here.

_July 9th, 2001, San Diego, California_

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I found!" shrieked a little girl of 8 years.

Alexandra's mother smiled lovingly as she looked at the little bundle of fur her daughter held in her hands.

"Why Xandra! Where did you found him?" gasped Anna.

Alexandra smiled at her pet name. She found the nickname "Alex" boring, so she picked "Xandra" instead.

"I found him wandering around the neighborhood all alone! I looked around, but there was no 'missing dog' posters, and his owner wasn't there! Can we keep him, pleaaaaaaaaaaase? Oh please?" begged Xandra, adopting her trademark puppy-dog eyes. Anna sighed, there was no way she could resist those green eyes.

"Let's ask Daddy first, alright?" she smiled, taking her daughter's hand as they walked into the house.

_Three years later_

Alex unlocked the door, and walked into the house. She was happy, because her teacher didn't give them any homework tonight. But more importantly, her parents were coming back from a month long business trip. They always had business trips. Some, just for a few weeks, others, months. She had always wondered why whenever they returned; they always had some kind of injuries, either a bandaged arm, or bruises. They had always laughed it off, saying that they were prone to "little accidents", but Alex was getting slightly suspicious. But she shrugged the matter off as she settled down in front of her computer for an afternoon of Criminal Minds.

It was getting late, and her parents were supposed to be back now. Alex was getting uneasy. Too much Criminal Minds had gotten her slightly paranoid and edgy, and her parents were late. They were never late, and if they were, they would've called. Just then, the doorbell rang. Her youthful face broke into a grin as she raced down the stairs to get the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so glad that you're…" she trailed off as she found herself looking at two grim faced cops.

"Um…. Can I help you?" she asked timidly.

"Are you Alexandra Rouverain?" asked the younger looking officer asked gently.

"Yes, I am. Why? Did…. Did anything happen" she asked slowly, not liking where this was going.

"I'm so sorry to inform you that your parents died in a plane crash." He said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off angrily, "No! They aren't dead! They told me that they would be coming home today! They can't be dead, they can't…."

She looked at the two officers hopefully, "They aren't dead, right….?"

The look on their faces told her otherwise.

She sank to the ground, sobbing and felt comforting arms envelope her. She didn't care who it was, all she wanted was someone to be with her, to comfort her while she cried.

"I'm sorry…."

_oOo_

Alex groaned, her body was on fire, and she felt as if she couldn't move. She tried to draw a breath, but she couldn't. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she turned onto her stomach, retching out all the water that she took in. The convulsion of muscles spasming was torture, stretching her wounds, and making her throat and lungs burn. Finally, it stopped, and she tried to roll over.

She looked up into the starry night, seeing the tiny pinpricks of light, seemingly taunting her as they flickered on and off. Alexandra spent the rest of the night slipping in and out of consciousness.

The light was incredibly bright, even with her eyes closed. Slowly, she cracked open one eye, then the other. She was met by green foliage, and the bright, and in her case, annoying sky. Groaning, she tried to get up, but was met by a searing pain in her back, and side. For a second, she wondered why those parts hurt, until the events of last night flooded back into her memory.

The Wraiths…. Frodo…. Legolas.

She closed her eyes, fighting down the nausea that was welling up in her throat. Painstakingly, she dragged herself up farther into the bank. Her movements were sheer agony, and more than once, she let out a shriek of pain, as her wounds were disturbed. Tears of pain and frustration ran down her face, and dripped down into the ground, which eagerly soaked them up. She left a light trail of blood behind her as she moved, ever aware of the fact that the Wraiths were not dead. Whimpering at the pain, she finally reached the edge of the woods and painfully propped herself up against a tree. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep.

_oOo_

"Aragorn, stop mother henning me, we need to find her!" snapped Legolas, as Aragorn asked him, for the hundredth time, if he was alright.

Aragorn gave him a strained look, "Legolas, if Alexandra is alive, then she needs us right now. If you have not fully healed, you will only hinder our progress."

Legolas glared, "I assure you Aragorn, I am fine. You seem to have forgotten that elves have greater healing powers than mortals."

Aragorn simply shook his head, and continued walking down the river.

_oOo_

Alexandra looked up at the cloudless sky. All over her body was a kaleidoscope of pain. Every movement was torture, and her blood oozed slowly out of her wounds. All she could do was wait for someone to find her.

_I hope Aragorn hasn't taken me for dead…._ She thought vaguely. Her vision was going fuzzy, and a small, nasty voice inside her head whispered,_you are alone, no one will find you, and you will die here._

She slightly shook her head, which brought about another wave of dizziness.

_This is NOT the time to second-guess them!_ She thought angrily.

She tried to settle herself more comfortably against the unyielding tree trunk, but it didn't make any difference.

_Crck!_

Alexandra's eyes shot open, as she heard it. For a second, she thought it was Aragorn and Legolas, but that hope vanished when she realized that they would not have made such a noise. The first tendril of fear rose up in her throat.

_Thud!_

Desperately, she rose up, fear quelling her pain for now. She clung hopelessly to an overhanging branch as she fought back waves of dizziness, and once again, the pain rebounded in leaps. She was suddenly seized by a rough hand around her throat, and was lifted into the air as she choked and spluttered.

She could slightly make out her captors face, and her fear intensified.

It was an orc.

He grunted to the others, "You think she knows where the Ring is?"

_Frodo!_ She thought.

His grip on her throat loosened as his slow mind processed the possibility. Taking the chance she filled her lungs with air, and let out a blood-curling scream, praying desperately that someone could hear her.

_oOo_

Legolas' head snapped up.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Aragorn.

Silently, he nodded, "It sounded like…. A scream!" his eyes widened.

"Do you think it was Alexandra?"

Legolas considered, "Perhaps it is…. It certainly did sound like her." His face creased in worry.

"If it was her, she is in danger!"

They took off at a run at the direction of her scream.

_An hour later_

Aragorn help up a hand, and they slowed to a walk, Aragorn scanning the ground.

"A blood trail…." He murmured.

His hopes lifted, "Which means that she is still alive!"

"But it also means that she is gravely injured, and cannot move faster than a crawl." Put in Legolas.

Aragorn walked nearer to the forest, his eyes never leaving the ground. He stopped suddenly, and his eyes widened.

"These are Orc tracks!"

"And Alexandra's blood trail is no longer a line, she was carried…." Trailed off Legolas.

Aragorn turned and looked at him, his face grim, "Which means that she was captured."

_oOo_

**A/N Aaaaan, another, less torturous cliffy! :D I know, I know, I'm evil…. But the next chapter will be too. Still about…. 2 more cliffys to go!**

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ: So, some people have brought to my attention that Alex is quickly turning into a Sue, as they list: She's supposedly Aragorn's sister, she can fight, and etc. For the Aragorn's sister part, that'll clear up once they get to Lothlorien. Also, I'm fixing up the language stuff, as in, making all the Middle Earth people speak more formally. But a lot of you guys are slightly confused as to Aragorn's mum being an Elf, so, if you guys want me to, I can go back and basically rework on my chapters to fix these things up, but it also means that I won't be updating/writing more chapters. Leave your answer in a review! If enough people don't want me to go back and rework it, I'll update once I reach 9-10 reviews :D**

**Jovie-Black- Hey! Haven't seen ur reviews in some time! I know! But it was designed to do that. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Guest- Thanks! Hope I haven't left ya hanging for too long!**

**Ceteaca-of-Time- Yes, cookies ;) And yes, I can't resist!**

**Kitty Kat Yuki- Thank you so much! Keep on reading/reviewing! Lol, really? Awesome!**

**Superkiran- Updated! Ya like it?**

**Arya Daeril- First, love the name ;) And yea, I have been getting some reviews about that. It's still pretty early in the story so you'll see her character unfold more. It's ok, I really do appreciate constructive critiscm, but if you don't like, don't read :P**

**Meriland- Thank you! Hope I haven't killed you…yet. You can see that there is ANOTHER cliffy! Please review!**


	12. Faith in Friends

**A/N Only 4 reviews… -sigh- Oh well. This chapter is for Cetacea-of-Time and Jovie Black who reviewed like 3 times XD Love you guys! Swearing in this chapter**

**Disclaimer- Alas, since I'd forgotten to add disclaimers in my previous chapters, the dreaded copyright lawyers are torturing me! Now I understand what Alex went through… Oh wait, you guys didn't read that!**

_oOo_

_Chapter 12- Faith in Friends_

The grotesque face of the Orc cackled gleefully as he taunted her with his knife.

"Where's the Ring? You know you want to tell me, or you just want this!" he snarled as he cut a light gash on Alex's abdomen.

She whimpered in pain.

"Please! I don't know anything! I'm just a traveler who slipped and fell into the river during the storm!" she pleaded.

He curled his lip, "Oh really? Then how did you get this?" he said, pushing with light pressure against her wounds.

She screamed in pain.

"Please, please don't hurt me anymore! I'll do anything!" she sobbed desperately. It had been the same torture for several hours now, and the Orc still didn't get what he wanted. He growled, wanting to just throttle her and watch her suffer.

"Oh, don't worry my sweet, I won't do anything to you…" he crooned as he cut into the wound that the Wraiths inflicted on her.

"NOOO, PLEASE STOP!" she screamed, writhing in agony. Tears streamed down her dirtied face, and her vision went black.

_Several hours later_

"Oi, wake up." Grunted another Orc.

Alexandra groaned, pain once again filling her mind as she was torn away from blissful unconsciousness.

The Orc lifted her face up roughly, and forced her eyes open.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" she snapped. Mentally, she smirked. It seemed that she still had some fight in her.

The Orc shrugged, "You'll be begging me to knock you out later."

A tendril of fear wormed her way into her mind.

"W…what do you mean….?"

The Orc threw away a silk cover covering, and revealed a pitch black stone.

"Look into it." He commanded, though it was totally unnecessary. Alexandra's eyes were fixed upon it against her own will; it was as if it took over her mind.

_I see you…._

She gasped; the voice was so full of evil that she wanted to cover her ears.

_Where is the Ring…ring….ring…._

His voice echoed ominously through her brain, causing her to cringe.

_I don't know!_

_DO NOT LIE TO ME…ME…ME…._

This time, she shrieked in agony as a pounding headache latched onto her temples, and she struggled to release the chains that encircled her wrists.

Her terrified face reflected back at her on the glassy surface of the stone. Deep within the depts., a single, flaming eye emerged.

_You shall die alone here. Your companions already left you for dead. And let me assure you, they never cared for you. Do not let yourself be deceived by their charms…._

_NO, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! FUCK YOU!_ she screamed in her head.

Instead, the voice began to laugh. It echoed and bounced off the corners of her mind, and the colors in the stone began to swirl, creating a scene.

Alexandra gasped. It was her unit!

But, it seemed as if they were in agony. They were searching for something, calling out for someone. She listened more closely… They were calling out her name!

"I'M HERE! HELP ME!" she screamed, but they did not respond.

One by one, she watched as they were tortured killed by some unknown source. Sobbing, she begged the voice to stop.

_Please, stop…._

_You can end this…._

_How?_

_Tell me who bears the Ring, and where it is…._

_I can't do that…._ Alexandra's resolve was weakening…. She was so tired, so sick of the pain that she wanted to die….

_Oh, but you can…. Just say the Ring bearer's name, and you shall have your wildest dreams come true…._ The voice sounded so soothing…. So alluring….

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_oOo_

It had been several hours since Aragorn had found the Orc tracks, but it felt like they weren't getting any closer to Alexandra at all. The night was old, sunrise was just hours away.

A while ago, Alexandra's blood spots had stopped. It seemed as if there was one Orc that had the brains to figure out that they were leaving an obvious trail with the prisoner.

"Aragorn…." Began Legolas.

"Yes? What do you want?" snapped Aragorn. He was frustrated that they could only follow the tracks in order to find her. But seeing Legolas' face, he quickly apologized.

"I am sorry mellon nin…. It is just that, I fear for her life."

Legolas nodded understandingly. He rested a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Alexandra is a trained soldier, she will hang on." He looked steadily into Aragorn's eyes.

Aragorn smiled crookedly, and continued walking with his eyes glued to the forest floor.

He stiffened, and looked up.

"They marched over here…" he said, pointing to a dent in a ground, and looked up.

"And set up camp over there!"

There was a thin stream of smoke rising above the treetops, about half a league away. They started running towards the camp, and in a short time, they found themselves looking down a small valley.

Somewhere, they could hear the terrified cries of a girl, begging for them to stop. Legolas clenched his hands, and gritted his teeth.

"Aragorn, there are only ten Orcs here, we must help her!" he whispered. But Aragorn shook his head.

"They are still alert, wait until dawn. Their guard will drop, and then we make our move."

Legolas did not want to wait, he could feel, deep down, that Alexandra was just clinging to life. A pang of fear shot through his heart at what they were doing to her.

The hours ticked by slowly, and the night was quiet except for occasional grunts from the Orcs, and screams of Alexandra. Legolas' Elven ears could make out some words in Alexandra's screams.

"Aragorn, they are trying to find out where the Ring is."

Aragorn paled, "How did news get out? No one was supposed to know!"

Legolas just shook his head, and looked with disgust at the Orc camp.

_oOo_

Alexandra was spent. Hours of interrogation mixed with endless pain had left her broken. She could barely talk now, so heavy was the fog of pain that hovered in her mind. She moaned as her blindfold was taken off, and forced to open her eyes. She stared unwillingly into the stone, and heard with dread, the voice and saw the flaming eye.

_You have lasted longer than I had expected…._

_Well sorry for disappointing you bitch,_snapped Alexandra. Her broken body didn't hold enough strength to be defiant, but somewhere in her mind, hardened by rigorous training and discipline, still remained valiantly in her mind.

_Well, well, well, seems like we haven't crushed that temper, have we? You mortals are always so foolish. Can't you see that resisting will be your downfall?_

_Will you just shut the fuck up and get to the point? I'm tired of your games, and my friends will find me._

_Oh, but they won't. Give up hope, as they had given up on you._

_NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU LIE!_

In response, the eye stared into her mind, making her shriek with pain. Mental torture was almost the most affective torture, you can break them without having to exert too much force, and they won't die easily.

_You are alone…. And the only one who can help is me. Now tell me, where is the Ring….._

Sobbing, Alexandra shook her head. She was weak… so weak now, but she would never betray her friends. Tears traced a path down her face, and her breaths came in quick gasps.

_TELL ME_

And with those words, Sauron unleashed all his fury for man, and all his madness that he had contained playing games with this silly girl. He decided to kill her, she wasn't going to talk after all.

_oOo_

"Wait…." Breathed Aragorn. For the last ten minutes, they had been treading closer and closer to the outskirts of the camp. All ten of the Orcs were clustered around a small fire. Some were sleeping, otherwise were on their watch. But dawn approached, making them relax their guard. They knew it as the time when people's spirits were at their lowest ebb- when a sentry would become drowsy and careless. The first hint of gray in the sky, the first sign of predawn light signaling the pending end of the dark hours, would give a false sense of relaxation and security. When the light came, the hours of danger were over.

That was the way people's minds worked—even trained warriors. But these Orcs weren't trained, and weren't even alert during the night. That would be a fatal mistake, for creeping behind them, was a man and Elf, all looking for revenge.

One Orc was more cautious than others, and saw them out of the corner of his eye.

"OI, THERE'S A MAN AND ELF HERE!" he roared, only to fall down with an arrow buried deep in his chest.

In less than ten seconds, Legolas had shot down five Orcs, and Aragorn had finished off three.

"Legolas! Find Alexandra!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas nodded, and sprinted off.

_oOo_

The Orc looked up suspiciously as the sound of steel against iron screeched above. Alexandra pulled her lips into a spiteful smile.

"They're here now, you'll die"

The Orc snarled, "But you won't live to see it."

And with that, the Orc raised his knife to plunge into her heart.

_Thwick!_

The Orc looked in surprise at the arrow buried in his chest. Slowly, he keeled over, and Alexandra breathed a sigh of relief. She still couldn't see anything with the damned blindfold, but she sense someone coming nearer. She panicked, what if the person who killed the Orc was going to hurt her?

As she felt him touch her, she shrieked, and tried to kick him, but the sound of his voice broke through her mind.

"Daro i Alexandra!"

"Legolas…." She breathed.

She felt her bonds cut off, and her blindfold removed. She looked at Legolas' face, and realized how she had missed him. But there was another thing that lurked in her mind.

"I… didn't tell….. I didn't tell…" she whispered, clutching his hand.

'Didn't tell what?" he asked gently, squeezing her hand.

"The Ring…. Frodo…. Eye…" was all she could manage. Darkness was surrounding her now, and her grip on Legolas' hand loosened.

"I didn't tell…. I didn't tell!" she said, panicky, looking at Legolas.

"Sssssh, I know, I know. You are so strong…." Legolas said comfortingly, stroking her hair.

Alexandra relaxed slowly, resting her head on Legolas' chest. She was tired…. Oh so tired….

"Alexandra! Stay with me!"

She couldn't keep up her tenuous hold on consciousness, and drifted off.

_oOo_

"Legolas! Have you found her?" yelled Aragorn as he ran down into the tunnel.

He knelt by Legolas' side, and felt Alexandra's pulse. It was faint, but steady, he shook his head in amazement.

But his look changed into anger as he looked at the many cuts and wounds on her body.

"Come, we need to get to Lothlorien as soon as possible! I fear her life depends on it."

Legolas nodded mutely, and picked her lifeless body up gently.

"First, you need to fix up the minor injuries Aragorn, she is bleeding heavily." Legolas said, looking worriedly at Alexandra's pale face.

"I know, but we need to get of this filthy camp." said Aragorn, casting a disgusted glance at the dead Orc.

_oOo_

Alexandra's sleep was disturbed. She was still haunted by that voice…. It seemed as if it would never leave her.

_This is not the end…._

_oOo_

**A/N Yaaaaay! Now there is no more cliffys! :D Off to Lothlorien now! Where all you questions shall be answered…. Well, most of them.**

**Reviewing is much appreciated! Oh, what the heck, REVIEWING IS DEMANDED! Will updated when I get 5 or more reviews!**

**Guest- Yea, I know. But I couldn't help myself!**

**Jovie-Black- I UPDATED! LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**

**Cetecae-of-Time- why thank you, keep on reading and leaving reviews!**


	13. Moments

**A/N Bleh, c'mon guys….More reviews next time right? XP Anyways, important news in the bottom A/N, read it! Sorry for the delay, I went to Sacramento, and I couldn't get wifi for some time. Besides, my characters are bugging me….**

**Alex: BRO, seriously? No wifi? Pathetic.**

**Me: What? Couldn't help it, now shut up, you aren't even real.**

**Legolas: Is that so….**

**Me: *drools* He's even hotter than I imagined.**

**Alex: Hey, BACK OFF, He's mine….**

**Legolas: *edges slowly away***

**Me: WHO SAYS?**

**Alex: Well, let's see, a MARINE!**

**Aaargh, see what I mean? Anyways, who's looking for some Alex/Legolas fluff? :D**

_oOo_

_Chapter 13- Moments_

Legolas looked down at the dark haired girl that he had been carrying for a few hours for the hundredth time that day. A soft smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he saw her peaceful face nestled against his chest. She looked like a small child, innocent, and without a care in the world.

"This looks like a good place to rest." Said Aragorn, interrupting Legolas' musings. Legolas nodded, and began to step carefully over the many scattered boulders that inhabited these woods. As he leapt lightly from a particularly large one, he jostled Alexandra, who stirred.

"Fih more minutes Daddy…." She said into his chest.

His lungs constricted. _Did she just call me her father? Come to think of it, I've never asked about her mortal parents…._

Taking her waking, he gentle roused her from her sleep.

"Alexandra…."

"Oh, shut up Eagle…." She grumbled.

He was slightly confused, "If I may, who is this 'Eagle'?" he inquired.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You don't even know you own…." As she became more aware to her surroundings, she realized that she had called Legolas both her dad and her team mate, Eagle. But she became more aware that she, a Marine, one of the most highly respected branches of military in the United States, was being carried by an Elf. Albeit an extremely attractive and handsome Elf.

"Ah…Legolas…." She trailed off uncertainly, a light flush in her cheeks.

He raised his eyebrow, and smirked, "I see you've finally gotten my name right."

This time, Alexandra raised her eyebrow.

"I was sleep deprived; of course I got your name wrong…." She grumbled.

"Of course milady." He slightly bowed his head, unintentionally bringing his head closer to her. A faint ting of pink appeared in her cheeks, but quickly vanished as the pain crept back. Grimacing, she held a hand to her stomach.

"How bad is it…" she asked hesitantly.

A light furrow appeared between his fair eyebrows, and his keen cobalt eyes looked troubled.

"Are you sure you want to know milady?"

She looked steadily at him.

"It's better to know how much pain you are experiencing right away, so it doesn't hurt more afterwards." She said quietly.

Legolas nodded, and called Aragorn over.

"You have suffered much Alexandra, and I respect you for that. However, you have many injuries that I cannot mend, that is why we are taking you to Lothlorien, where you will be in the hands of experienced healers. However, I _can_ treat you more…minor wounds." Said Aragorn.

"I never realized that she actually _had_ minor wounds." Said Legolas drily.

Alexandra snorted, wincing the action moved her stomach muscles.

"Oh, and how long have I been out?" she asked.

She was rewarded by confused looks. She realized that she would seriously have to curb the slang words….

"I mean, how long have I been asleep?"

Understanding dawned on their faces, and Aragorn answered, "About 5 hours. I was surprised that you are awake."

In answer, she glared at Legolas.

"How far are we from Lothlorien?"

"About three days. Our path to the Orcs camp was farther than I had thought." Came Aragorn's answer.

This time, Alexandra was slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Aragorn turned in surprise.

"Whatever for milady?" he asked, genuine confusement written across his features.

"It was because of me that you and Legolas had to spend days trying to find me. I'm another liability now. I can't fight, I can barely think straight, and I can't even walk. You should have left me for dead." She said bitterly. "I should have never gotten captured in the first place."

Legolas shook his head in amazement, "Alexandra, you have survived one of the most dangerous rivers in these woods, faced off eight Wraiths on your own and brought down five, endured all the pain, and lasted through the most brutal physical and mental torture in Middle Earth. You are _definitely_ worth the price."

She cocked an eyebrow, not believing him, but decided to let the matter pass.

"Come, I must treat your wounds." Beckoning Legolas to set Alexandra down.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at Legolas. He simply nodded.

_Why are all the men the strong and silent type here?_

As he began to address her more minor wounds, she eventually got bored and started asking Aragorn random questions. After about five minutes of that, her eyes suddenly took on a crafty look.

"Aragorn? Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

He smiled, "You already have, but you may ask another one."

"Do you have a love of your life waiting for you to come home and make tons of babies?" she asked innocently.

Legolas snorted, unsuccessfully trying to hide his grin. Aragorn's cheeks flushed to a deep red, and didn't answer.

"So you DO!" yelped Alexandra happily, and promptly began to bombard him with questions.

"Who is she? What does she look like? Is she royalty? Who's her dad? Does he approve of you? Do you miss her? Is she beautiful? Does she like you back? Where is she?"

Poor Aragorn was so lost at which question to answer first that his face was quite a sight. Taking one look at Aragorn's face, Alex and Legolas burst into laughter. Aragorn, now beet red, huffed and turned away in mock disgust.

"_Well_, I see that my misery and embarrassment is your entertainment!"

Which brought around another bout of laughter.

"You have _got_ to tell me about his girl." She asked Legolas while wiping away tears of laughter. He nodded wickedly in turn.

"Oh yes, of course."

"Hold still Alexandra, I can't treat you if you're shaking like that." reprimanded Aragorn.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever bro, all I recall from you is a whole lot of mumbo-jumboing about how miserable you are."

Legolas couldn't control himself any longer. A snort of laughter exploded from him, and he was laughing so hard that he had to sit down and put his head between his knees in order to muffle the sound.

Aragorn sighed, and set about cleaning and wrapping Alexandra's wounds, grumbling the whole time to himself. Finally, after an hour or so, he finished.

"Uuurgh, I feel like a mummy…." groaned Alex as she tried to get up. She managed when Aragorn grabbed her arm and almost lifted her up onto her feet.

"May I ask, what is a mummy?" inquired Legolas, who had finally gotten control over himself.

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned, "I'll tell you later when I'm up for it…."

"Alright Alexandra, do not sit against any hard surfaces or rough and bumpy surfaces. The wound on you back is very fragile, and any disturbance will cause it to bleed heavily. Do not bend over too much, and do not over exert yourself." Ordered Aragorn.

"Yes Mum." Alex said meekly, which earned another snort from Legolas. She grinned at him, and proceeded (tried) to walk around the camp without wincing in extreme pain. In the end, she gave up and just sat on her bedroll, trying to not look bored.

A few hours later, the sky darkened, and soon, night came. Alexandra got more moody, as night brought back unpleasant memories.

"I hate those Orcs…." She grumbled, and Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Who doesn't?" he said back. It seemed as if Alex's style of speech was rubbing off on him.

"Hmm, touché."

"Touché?" asked Legolas.

"It's French for 'good point'"

"Ahh…."

"You have no idea what French is."

"No, I do not."

Alexandra facepalmed at Legolas' matter-of-fact tone, and turned her attention to the fire instead. Aragorn offered her a piece of smoked rabbit, but she refused.

"I don't feel hungry." She smiled weakly. In fact, the mere mention of food made her a bit queasy.

A slight crease appeared between Aragorn's brows, but he shrugged.

"Very well."

_oOo_

After staring up at the heavens for a few hours, Alexandra felt bored, and trapped by her blankets. It was too hot, and she didn't feel tired or sleepy at all. Stifling a sigh, she glanced over her blankets to see who was on watch duty: Legolas.

_Well, I won't gain anything by just laying here. _

As silently as possible, she untangled herself from her blankets, and walked casually over to where Legolas was sitting.

"Mind if I join you?" she whispered.

He raised a pale blond eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"And who died and made you Dad?" she retorted back. "I couldn't fall asleep."

Shaking his head, he nodded. Awkwardly, she began to sit down, keeping her back as straight as possible to avoid stretching her wound.

Alexandra emitted a small squeak as Legolas lifted her up, and settled her comfortably on his lap, wrapping his long arms around her waist. Alexandra had never blushed as hard as she was right now in her life, thankfully, the shadows hid her face. Though it _was_ warm and comfortable…

_Stop it Alex! He's just being a friend!_

_Oh really…. No friend would've swooped in and put you on their lap!_

_Just…shut up._

"Tell me about this America that you speak of." Asked Legolas.

She smiled slightly.

"Well, we've always been a very military country. Ever since WWII, we've always been in a war. It's kind of sad, since we haven't had a sort of 'Pax Romana' in a very long time…."

"WWII? And what is this 'Pax Romana'?"

"Eh… it's a long story…." She said.

"I have time." Came the glib reply.

Sighing, Alex started telling the story of how Rome came to be, and about Julius Caesar.

"And the last thing he said before he was killed, was 'Et to, Brute?" she concluded.

"Basically, it implies that even the best of friends can stab you in the back. And to never be too trusting of people." She said, slightly bitterly.

Legolas raised his eyebrow, even though she couldn't see his face, "I take it that you've had experience?"

She shrugged, "It never hurts to be too careful."

"So you don't trust me?" he asked playfully.

"Well, that depends…."

"Depends, I see…. Care to elaborate?"

She twisted, and looked up at his handsome face, "I have strong feelings for you Legolas. I'm just not sure whether they're positive or negative."

"I see…. I don't' know whether to take that as a compliment or insult.

"Now, what is this World War two that you talked about."

"Oh, well, it started when this country, Germany, was in poverty. Adolf Hitler rallied them, and basically tricked them to rise above the poverty, and take over the world…."

Eventually, Alexandra's answer got shorter, and her voice softer as her eyelids began to droop. Legolas smiled softly as he sensed her falling asleep. She reminded him of a little sister that he never had. He felt protective of her. He realized that if any harm came to this girl in his arms, he would blame himself for it. Shaking his head, he wondered what was so special of this girl that made him think this way. Settling himself more comfortably against the tee trunk, he returned to the mindless duty of being a sentry.

_oOo_

**A/N Anyone get warm and fuzzy when Legolas swooped Alex up into his lap? :D I did…. Anyways, this will be the last chapter for a while. I'm going back to the previous chapters and fixing them up. They've been bugging me. Plus, I hafta delete Chapter Five cuz it expired. Hint: When I'm done writing the previous chapter, you should all go back and reread them, mainly because it has a lot more stuff that'll relate to later chapters. REVIEW!**

**Guest- So happy you reviews THREE TIMES! And no, you don't hafta print out all ur favorite stories :D**

**Cetecea-of-Time- Lol, yes, yes, unfortunately, they didn't come…. Keep on reading/reviewing! I'm always looking for ur reviews when I post a chapter.**

**Watergoddesskasey- Thanks! Keep leaving reviews!**


	14. Lothlorien

**A/N Well, it seems as if editing chapters was a lot easier than I expected! And so, me being me, I decided to write ANOTHER chapter for you guys! Partly because I'm waiting for a movie to buffer, but that doesn't matter :D I've always loved Lothlorien, things are starting to pick up! And also, in the books, the Fellowship spent like, two months in Lothlorien. Just a note for future chapters!**

**Alex: Nice? You? NICE? You made me act all girlish and awkward, not to mention sitting me on Legolas' lap…. Although I enjoyed that :D *dreamy look in eyes***

**Legolas: I thought you said you couldn't decide what your feelings for me was….?**

**Me: Will you guys just SHUT UP? I'm trying to write a chapter here! Anyways, swearing alert!**

**I have a dream…. I have a dream that everyone who has this story of fav or alert will review! Am I asking too much?**

***crickets***

**Disclaimer: You know, now that the characters are talking in my head, I don't feel like wanting them anymore…. I own nothing.**

_OOo_

_Chapter 14- Lothlorien_

The next morning, Alexandra woke to the familiar view of Legolas' tunic. Blearily, she turned to face front, and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. A cold wind blew, ruffling her hair, and snapping her awake. She glanced at the sun, trying to estimate what time it was.

"In case you're wondering, it is about noon." Said Legolas.

Alex frowned, "So I slept more than four hours?"

Legolas cocked his head curiously, "You only sleep four hours?"

"Well, I did, when I'm not cut up and wrapped like a mummy." came the snarky reply.

"I see you're awake." smiled Aragorn, who had returned from scouting the road ahead of them.

"We will be arriving at Lorien in a few hours."

Alexandra nodded, and contented herself to looking at the sky.

_oOo_

_Tula…. _

_Tula a' amin…._

_No…. Leave me alone!_

_I will always be with you now….I am watching you…._

_Why are you doing this?_

_That is irrelevant. Tell me where the Ring is, and I shall release you._

_NO! FUCK OFF!_

_Pity, I didn't expect you to be broken so easily…._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Alexandra woke with a start, breathing heavily. Above her, she saw Legolas and Aragorn's heads bending over her, looking worried.

"What happened Alexandra?" asked Aragorn.

"W-what do you mean?"

Legolas looked worriedly at her, "You were muttering 'leave me alone' and 'no' the entire time you were asleep."

"I…was…?"

"Come, we must hurry. Your wounds are bleeding again, and we don't have enough time to treat them." Ordered Aragorn. The sun was setting, and dark clouds hung overhead. Alex shivered, reminded forcibly about that night.

She suddenly felt incredibly cold, and numb. She looked down at her bandaged torso, and was alarmed to see a light stain, rapidly growing larger inside her bandage. Biting her lips, she forced herself not to be weak.

_oOo_

"We are here" Said Aragorn. It was the first time he had said anything for a few hours.

"How is she." He asked Legolas softly. Legolas shook his head.

"She been in and out of consciousness."

Aragorn looked worriedly at Alex. She was deathly pale, not moving. For a second, he thought she had died, until he saw her take a breath.

Beckoning to Legolas to follow him, he ran deeper into the woods of Lorien.

They were stopped by arrows pointing at them.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Came a voice.

"Haldir." Legolas said, nodding.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Aragorn said.

"We need your help. She's bleeding heavily." Said Aragorn, gesturing at Alexandra.

Haldir strode over to her, and nodded.

"Alright, we will care for her. Meanwhile, I think there is a Man, a Dwarf, and four Hobbits waiting for you."

Aragorn's face lit up.

"They are here?"

"Yes."

As they walked into Lorien, the first sound that they heard was Gimli bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE ARE THEY? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM FOR TAKING SO LONG."

Just then, Alexandra stirred, and whimpered slightly at the sound. Legolas shushed her soothingly, and sent a chilling glare at Gimli, who didn't see Alexandra yet.

"ARAGORN, LEGOLAS! DID YOU FIND HER? HOW IS..." Gimli stopped yelling as he saw Alexandra's form, seemingly small, and fragile in Legolas' arms.

"Come, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel await you." beckoned Haldir.

_oOo_

After they saw Alexandra to the Healing Rooms, Legolas and Aragorn were brought to Celeborn and Galadriel. Even though they were more than worried for Alexandra, they couldn't ignore the sense of wonderment that came with Lothlorien. The whole city glowed with light. Lanterns hung on regular intervals on the ancient trees, and the air was pure and sweet. Everywhere, there were Elves milling around, intent on their work. Moonlight filtered through the leaves overhead, and a light breeze ruffled their hair.

As they approached the two immortal beings, they could hear whispers….

_Your rescue was not in vain, Aragorn, son of Arathorn…._

_Legolas, your feelings for her will be your one downfall. Choose your path wisely, or all will be lost…._

"Welcome, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Legolas Greenleaf." said Celeborn. Beside him, Galadriel swept her penetrating gaze past the two travelers.

"She is not your sister, Aragorn." she said quietly, yet with power.

Aragorn's face fell, "I had hoped against hope that she would be, but I had never really expected her to be. I was foolish."

"We have heard most of your adventures through the earlier party that passed by. I believe they consist of four Hobbits, one Man, and one Dwarf?" inquired Celeborn.

"That is correct." said Legolas.

"Rest, weary travelers, you have been travelling for days, and must regain your energy. Your stay here will not be rushed." said Galadriel.

"Do not fret, your friend will be well cared for." added Celeborn, seeing their expressions.

"We thank you for your hospitality Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn." said Aragorn, bowing low.

As he and Legolas walked down the spiraling staircase, their minds racing with thoughts of all kinds. They rounded a corner, and found themselves facing the rest of the Fellowship.

"Aragorn, Legolas! You're back!" cried Merry and Pippin, hugging them with all their might. Laughing, they disentangled themselves, and were deafened by Gimli.

"YOU FOOLISH LADS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET HERE. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING ELVES CAN BE?" he roared, although his face was quite comical, a mixture of relief and anger.

Boromir shook Aragorn's and Legolas' hands, looking quite relieved that the Fellowship's two best warriors were back. But then they realized that someone was missing….

"How is she?" asked Frodo. He was the first to notice, as he and Alexandra were quite close.

Aragorn frowned, "She's in the care of the Elves now, she will be fine."

_oOo_

_A few days later_

Alexandra woke up to find herself lying in the most luxurious bed she had ever slept in. Silken sheets the color of light green covered her. The bed was incredibly big, and there were intricate carvings in the wood. Soft, golden light filtered to curtains swaying in the light breeze.

"I see that you are awake." Said a voice. Alexandra was going to retort something back, until she realized who spoke.

"Lady Galadriel!" she gasped, trying to get up and bow.

"Be still, my child. You have suffered much, and you need to rest." Came the soft answer.

"Thank you." Alexandra said, sinking gratefully onto the plush pillows.

"I understand that you are from America?"

Alex hesitated, "Yes, I am. I have no idea why I am here, and I just want to go home!"

"Your origins do not come from your Earth Alexandra; your real home is here, among the Elves." Came the gentle reply.

"But it doesn't make any sense! Why am I human right now, if I am an Elf?" she spluttered. She couldn't believe that everything that she had known was being ripped away from her.

Galadriel rested a gentle hand on Alexandra's shoulder.

"You do not have to understand everything that is happening; you only need to accept it."

Dejectedly, Alex nodded. But then she perked up.

"So does that mean once I'm an Elf, I'll have superior hearing, strength, and eyesight?"

Galadriel chuckled softly, "Yes, you will."

"Great! What do I do then?" she chirped.

"As soon as you have healed completely. The change may be painful."

"Alright." Muttered Alexandra, thoroughly annoyed at having to stay in bed for the next couple of days.

"Meanwhile, there are eight other people waiting to see you. I shall take my leave." Announced Galadriel, as she rose gracefully from her chair, and smiled at Alexandra.

"Lady Galadriel!" Alex called.

Galadriel turned.

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me, my child. Thank those two young men who brought you here."

_oOo_

**A/N A rather short chapter, mainly because I struggled writing it. And that was a really crappy time to end a chapter, sorry -.- Anyways, REVIEW! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Deal?**

**Tula a' amin- Come to me**

**Ceteaca-of-Time- First reviewer! Tks SO MUCH! I'm always looking for your reviews! And you're always the top two reviewers! :D Cookies and cake for you!**

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom- LOL, totally XP I decided to just slap that in for the heck of it! Keep reading/reviewing!**

**Imogen'sLight- Hey, welcome to the world of Alex! Lol, I never really thought of Legolas like that, but sure! Read and review please!**

**Femaleninja22- Tks! I updated! Now you hafta pay me back and review! :P**


	15. The Wonders of Alcohol

**A/N SO sorry for the wait! My muse left me, and this chapter (even though it's a filler) was really hard for me to write. Anyways, I've noticed that a lot of constant reviewers have stopped reviewing, which has led me to believe that they have stopped reading this story…. I'm starting to think that no one likes this fic, and I'll hafta end it! So be it…. –sigh- THIS WILL BE THE OFFICIAL LAST CHAPTER, although I might change my mind…. What to do, what to do. Here's a cute little filler, it isn't that long.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

_oOo_

_Chapter 15- The Wonders of Alcohol_

"Alexandra…."

"Alexandra?"

Alexandra rolled over and mumbled into her pillow crossly, "Go 'way. I'm busy…."

This time, the voice sounded slightly amused.

"I am sorry milady, but I must attend to your wounds."

Her words were slightly squashed by the pillow that she was talking into, so the Elf tried his best to discern her words.

"Shut up. Will Turner and I are cruising down a river on the Flying Dutchman…. No, Will come back. The boat is leaking…. You belong to me Will, screw Elizabeth…. " She muttered.

"Milady." This time, the Elf took on a firm tone, and finally, Alexandra woke up.

"What?" she grumbled.

"I must treat your wounds."

Grumbling all the time, Alexandra let the persistent Elf disinfect and change her bandages.

"Good news! Your injuries have healed sufficiently well enough to walk, milady."

Alexandra perked up instantly at the news, "Yay! Thanks!"

She threw off the covers, and looked ready to just run out of there and keep on running, but she realized that she had to change.

"Ummmm, do you happen to have a change of clothes here?" she asked hesitantly. She felt awkward asking a man for clothes.

He nodded, "Yes, Caladhiel will dress you."

A young Elf entered through the door, and beckoned for Alexandra to follow her.

After a few minutes, Alexandra walked out dressed in a light green tunic, and light brown breeches, having finally won the argument over dresses, and "improper clothing".

Alexandra wandered around in full wonder as she explored more and more of Lothlorien. In fact, she walked straight into the Fellowship's quarters. The first to react was, of course, Gimli.

"LASSIE! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALL BETTER FROM THOSE INJURIES THAT THOSE DRATTED WRAITHES AND ORCS CAUSED YOU?" he bellowed, practically blowing up everyone's eardrums.

"Woah, woah Gimli, tone it down a bit, will you?" Alex winced as she covered her ears.

"Oh… My apologies lassie. But We're all relieved to find that you have recovered!"

Alexandra didn't hear that part, mainly because the Hobbits were yelling over each other to talk to her. As she finally disentangled herself from them, Boromir came up to her.

He nervously cleared his throat.

"Ah…. Um, Alexandra, I would like you to be aware that I was extremely sorry for taking Frodo and leaving you to fend for yourself that night. I owe you my sincerest apologies." He said awkwardly. Alexandra thought it over for a few moments, but she smiled.

"That's alright, you did what you had to do. Apology accepted."

They shook hands, glad that their difficulties were over.

A light bulb 'dinged' in her mind, and a mischievous smile crept slowly across her face. "Who's ready for a drink?"

_oOo_

"There is a darkness surrounding her, one that I cannot discern." Galadriel said. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged worried glances.

"Lady Galadriel, does this relate to her past?" Aragorn asked.

"I fear so." came the ominous answer.

"Well then, what do we do about it?"

"I believe that Alexandra's past was erased from her memory when she turned into a mortal. It is possible that if she was returned…" this time, Galadriel sounded slightly unsure of herself.

"It is possible that if she was returned to her original form, she may have recollections."

Both Aragorn and Legolas looked unsure of that possibility, but then again, they didn't have any other way.

"Alright."

_oOo_

Aragorn and Legolas walked into their camp to see the sight of the whole camp roaring with laughter. Alex recovered enough to see the two of them standing there.

"Aragorn! Legolas! It's so good to see you!" she yelled over the surrounding noise. She hugged Aragorn tightly, and hugged Legolas too. Legolas looked slightly uncomfortable, as he was utterly clueless in these situations. It also didn't help that Alex hugged him extremely tight, and hugged him longer than Aragorn. Blushing furiously, Legolas managed to extract himself from Alexandra's bear hug, and turned to see everyone else snickering and shooting him knowing looks.

"Oh shut up." he grumbled. Then he took a closer look at Gimli's beet red face, the Hobbit's tipsy walk, and Boromir's constant giggling.

"Have you…been drinking?!"

Alexandra raised one eyebrow, "Well, in my world, I was too young to drink, so well…They treated me!"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, "How many drinks did you have?"

She shifted slightly, and said slowly, "Well… I've found out two things. By the way, this is the day _after_ we've been drinking."

The look on Aragorn's face was a cross between a fish, and a puffer fish, which triggered an enormous bout of laughter from the Hobbits, Boromir's giggling to get louder, and Gimli moaning on the ground, covering his ears.

"Anyways," Alex continued. "I've learned that I could drink like a Russian and still walk a straight line, and that hangovers are a bitch and a half."

"Make that two and a half." she added as her head gave another throb.

Legolas nodded slowly, both of his eyebrows raised.

"Well, we have some news as well."

Alex turned her head, "Oh? And what is that?"

Aragorn, still looking dumbstruck, turned and started walking. Legolas gestured for Alex to follow him, and the three started towards Galadriel's private quarters.

_oOo_

**A/N A rather short chapter, sorry. Anyway, I'm thinking of changing the story's plot, if enough people want me to still continue it. Which also means a different summary, and well, basically, Alex is screwed. I know, I'm evil :D Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to end this fic, even though I will be going through stressful times when school starts!**

**Anyways, here's the new story summary, tell me what you guys think? "****U.S Marine Alexandra Rouverain hides a past that has been torn, shredded, and shattered so badly, that the Valar forced her to forget. But when she is called back into Middle Earth and joins the Fellowship, she must confront her troubled childhood, while facing despair, fear, adventure, and most surprisingly of all, love. Will she make it back home? Or will this be her last mission?"**

**Glory Bee- Wow, you're like, a lotr guru! Thanks for the info, and well, if you don't mind, can I PM you on the order of events? Cuz I haven't watched lotr for a long time, and I need someone who knows lotr really well. Keep reading/reviewing!**

**Lucia123- Thanks! Review!**

**Imogen'sLight- Lol, totally. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review!**

**Tbroski46- Lol, tks! Yea, I considered that, but she has a limited supply of explosives and stuff. I'm saving those for later…. Read/review!**


	16. Transformation

**A/N Yay! Enough reviews! You all know that I'm a sucker for you guys…. I'm continuing this fic! And so, I've decided to update TWICE IN A DAY! I know, unheard of! Hope you guys enjoyed Alex's erm…drinking habits XP I got the idea from an AR fic. Anyways, this chapter is IMPORTANT! Big stuff coming up! Oh, btw, I've pics of Alex! It's in my profile under "Important News". Be sure to check it out!**

**Special thanks to Imogen'sLight who inspired me! Thank you so much for believing in this fic! Cliché Alert- I just wanted to thank you all for supporting this fic, and motivating me to continue writing, even through tough times.**

**Disclaimer- Legolas, Aragorn, everyone else, I love you all, but I don't own you. –crys waterfall- **

_oOo_

_Chapter 16- Transformation_

"So…where are we going again?" asked Alexandra, still not fully rid of her hangover.

"We are proceeding to Lady Galadriel's private quarters, to answer some questions." responded Aragorn.

Alex looked a little suspicious at his response, but she proceeded to follow them, into the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Gleaming white walls rose up around them, and a light, butter yellow ceiling gave off the illusion of sunlight streaming in. beautifully carved wood furniture stood elegantly, and in one of them, there sat Galadriel.

"Welcome to my humble quarters, my child." Galadriel said, smiling warmly.

Alexandra was quite overwhelmed, so she dropped a quick curtsy, not sure if this was the right thing to do.

"Please, sit down. "Galadriel said, beckoning them closer to her.

"Now, Alexandra, you are aware that your true form is an Elf. However, we believe that returning you to your true form may unleash memories. Do you agree to go through this?"

Alexandra considered this. As much as she wanted to go home in her own body, being an Elf would help her in the long run, especially during this… quest.

"Alright, I'll do it."

_oOo_

Galadriel nodded, "So be it. We will need privacy."

Aragorn and Legolas nodded, and exited through the door. Alexandra sat apprehensively eyeing Galadriel.

"So… what do we do now?" she asked.

In response, Galadriel held up her left hand, and on her ring figure, sat an exquisite ring. Alexandra found herself entranced by the way the light reflected off the crystal. She got lost in the depths, and she wasn't aware of the blinding white light that surrounded her.

_Friday, June 19 2011_

Alexandra flipped idly through the mail, her eyes searching for only one letter. Finally, her eyes alighted on a red, white and blue letter, embossed with an eagle on top of the globe, with an anchor through it, all in gold. Her breath caught in her throat, slowly, she opened the letter.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I am extremely pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Marine Corps. Everyone is thrilled to have you with us. You passed with flying colors, and I am sure that you will become an excellent Marine. Training starts August 20__th__, the location and time is enclosed in the following letters. _

_Regards,_

_Corp. Duke_

For a few minutes, Alexandra just stared at the paper. In fact, she didn't notice her best friend, Drake, enter her study.

"Hey twin! Sup?" he asked, with a huge grin. Twin was their pet name for each other. Ever since they were young, they seemed to think the same way, and seem to have a telepathic connection with each other.

Slowly, she turned towards him, the letter hanging loosely in her hands. A light furrow appeared between his light eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

Then it sunk in. She felt ecstatic, in fact, she felt more than ecstatic.

"I GOT ACCEPTED!" she screamed. She launched herself at Drake, and hugged him incredibly hard.

"OMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOO OOD!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she shrieked.

"Um… Alex… can't…breath." wheezed Drake, desperately trying to draw breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just… just so HYPED!" she shouted. Caught up in the rush, she pulled him close, and kissed full on the mouth.

"Woah…" Drake trailed off. But she was already off, and he leaned back, and knew that he was blushing furiously from that kiss.

_oOo_

Alex was brought back into the present when a blinding pain was injected into her body. In her opinion, it lasted way too long, but in reality, it only lasted a few seconds. She fell gasping back into her chair, her entire body tingling.

"Are you alright?" came a soft voice.

'Y- yeah, I think so." came the shaky answer.

"Oh…it went very well."

In answer, Alex groaned, and tried to get up, only to lunge forward, to get held up by a pair of strong, green clad arms. It was Legolas.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The strong, funny, rather attractive human girl had suddenly changed into an incredibly beautiful elleth. Her hair hung in a loose ponytail, those long, loose curls falling into her lightly tanned face. And those eyes, those green eyes. They were all together alluring, and charming. She also had grown several inches. Once, she stood at five feet four inches, but now, she was five ten.

"Once you're done gawking, would you please release me?" Alex remarked drily.

"Ah…" said Legolas, blushing slightly.

"How do you walk?" she grumbled, stumbling several times.

"Elves are lighter on our feet. You needn't exert too much force to walk. "came the helpful answer.

"Legolas, would you assist Alexandra to get accustomed to her new form?" asked Galadriel.

"Of course Lady Galadriel." Legolas bowed low, and so did Aragorn.

Alexandra didn't dare try to curtsy, in fear of tripping and falling. Suddenly, she jumped.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. Legolas looked at her weird.

"That was a maid dropping cutlery six floors up! You've really changed into an Elf!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem that cut out right now." she griped as she stumbled yet again.

"Do not worry milady, you will grow accustomed to this very shortly."

"Damn, I can see incredibly far now…. And I can hear really well. I guess being an Elf has its perks!" she said, grinning.

"Yes well, you tend to get bored of being an Elf once you've reached two thousand years old." answered Legolas distractedly.

Alex sighed.

"Come _on_ bro! Live a little!" she complained.

"What is this…bro?" asked Legolas, confusion written all over his handsome face.

Alex groaned.

"You know what? Forget it."

_oOo_

**A/N Well, wataya think? Review please! I really need motivation right now, as my muse is starved. It needs reviews to work! So, I changed the summary, and I still need to figure out all the details, but it'll come to me. Don't forget to check out the pics**

**Meriland25- I won't end it now! Keep reading/reviewing!**

**Theta-McBride- Yea, I thought it was better ^.^ Cookies and cake? XP**

**Tbroski46- I didn't end it! Lol, review! Puppies won't get cookies? I would NEVER be that mean… :O Tks for that long review!**

**Femaleninja22- Lol, I said if enough people want me to continue, then I'll continue. You could always read my other, future fics tho! :D**

**Flyleaf Lover 13- Love the name. I didn't end it! Aren't you proud of me?**


	17. New Feelings

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've recently gotten addicted to a TV show called Revenge. It's AWESOME! Although, Jack is a total idiot, and he is SO STUPID, almost all the time, Emily has to get her at back, and Victoria is a bitch… So is Conrad, and Declan just makes me want to bang his head against a wall...-sigh-sorry, I'm ranting. Anyways, I want to get out as many chapters as possible because I'm going away for a week later for vaca. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_oOo_

_Chapter 17- New Feelings_

"So…. Everyone done staring yet?" asked Alex, shifting slightly. It had been five minutes ago when she had walked into the camp, and until now, no one closed their mouths.

"Thank you." she muttered, clearly uncomfortable in the spotlight.

"Lassie, I cannot believe that you joined their side." said Gimli, adopting a mock-betrayed look.

She stuck out her tongue at him, while Legolas smirked.

"Is that _jealousy_ I hear?" he teased. Gimli instantly turned growled at Legolas.

"I would rather be caught wearing a _dress_ than be jealous of an Elf!" he retorted. Anyone else would've thought Gimli would've charged at Legolas then and there, but the Fellowship could see the twinkle in Gimli's eye.

"Ladies, ladies!" interrupted Alex, trying to hide a smirk. "Let's settle this like _adults_."

Legolas cast a baleful eye on here, "For your information, I am 2,931 years older than you!"

"_Well,_ by the way you're acting, I could've easily mistaken you for a fine, 16 year old!" she piped, smiling like crazy. In the background, they could hear the Hobbit's muffled laughter.

"And we all know what fine means."

Now, they all looked confused.

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional." she explained. Aragorn and Boromir burst out laughing, while Legolas glared daggers at Alex.

"You will regret that." he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Catch me if you can!" she yelped as Legolas sprinted after her, his blond hair streaming out.

_oOo_

Legolas had been chasing after Ales for a few minutes now, and he now marveled at how her change had benefitted her. Her easy grace and light footedness as a mortal was pronounced as an Elf. Alexandra had always been a fast sprinter, and especially good at maintaining her pace for extended periods of time. Legolas, now gaining on her, dived at her feet, and brought her down, squealing. Unfortunately, they rolled down a small hill, finally coming to a stop.

Alexandra felt something heavy on her front. She opened her eyes, and came face to face with Legolas. For a moment, they stared at each other, not wanting to break the moment. Up close, Alex could see that Legolas was the most handsome person she had ever met. His azure eyes were compelling, and his hair tickled her cheek. His heart beat against her own, lean, and hard muscled. His lips were inches from hers, if she just moved a little….

Legolas couldn't believe his eyes. Out of all the awkward things they could've experienced, they just had to end up like this. But he had never thought of her as beautiful, but he realized now. Her lime green eyes were more dazzling than ever. A light flush covered her cheeks, accenting those eyes. Her features were rougher than delicate, but it suited her. Her curls lay sprawled on the ground, tousled, surrounding her face. He could feel her stomach muscles pressing against his own, her heart beating in time with his. Her lips were just inches from his, and slowly, oh-so slowly, he leaned down.

Alex felt conflicting emotions arise. Was…he going to kiss her? She didn't know what to do. Maybe if she passed this off as a joke?

"Uuuurgh, get off me you oaf!" she groaned jokingly. Legolas' cheeks instantly grew pink, and hastily got up.

"I'm sorry." he mock bowed, relieved that the moment passed.

"It's getting dark. I'd…better go." said Alex, glancing at the sunset.

"Yes, of course…. I'll…see you around?" he ventured, trying out Alex's way of speaking.

She smiled and playfully punched him on the arm, "Keep working on it bro."

_oOo_

Alexandra couldn't figure out her feelings. She never felt this way before about a boy, and she just didn't know what to do. What will develop with Legolas and her? She has always thought that their relationship was like her and Drake's back at home. Really good friends, occasional flirting, but never in an actual relationship. And yet, deep down, her feelings for Legolas were different than Drake's. She felt a slight stirring in her chest now, and she squashed it down, irritated. When her crush rejected her in middle school, she swore to never fall in love again. And she was going to honor that promise.

_oOo_

**A/N Well, what do you guys think? Lots of awkwardness, I know XP But I wanted to delve deeper into their feelings. Please review! The more reviews, the faster the update my friends **

**Glory Bee- Two reviews! Wow, and thanks for that timeline, it was REALLY helpful! And yea, I wanted it to be slightly darker, because, well, the whole series is pretty dark. I just wanted it to be realistic.**

**Theta McBride- Tks! Lol, totally. Keep reading/reviewing!**

**Flyleaf Lover 13- Tks! Read/review!**

**Imogen'sLight- Yeup! Tks so much! I'm always looking forward to see your reviews!**


	18. Departure

**A/N Hey guys! I told you that I wanted to crank out a lot of chapters before my vacation!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_oOo_

_Chapter 18- Departure_

The weeks started to blur together for the Fellowship, and Alex started to feel bored. At least she had her friend Caladhiel to confess in.

"Well, I thought that you would enjoy your journey with men." Caladhiel teased gently.

She groaned, "I'm traveling with nine _men_. In fact, it seems like there are three guys, and four kids. Hella annoying."

Caladhiel smiled, "Well, I'm sure that you have plenty of…eye candy as you say it."

Alex blushed, "I don't what you are talking about. None of those men look my type!"

This time, a sly grin made her way across Caladhiel's face, "Well, I never said any of those_ men_ were your type."

"Uuugh, for the last time, I do NOT like him!"

"Of course, whatever you say."

Alex glared at her friend, but it was time for the farewells. It has been a month since the Fellowship made it here, and now, they must go.

_oOo_

"Never before have we clothes strangers in our garb. Wear it well, for it may save your lives." Galadriel said, as Caladhiel fixed Alex's brooch. They smiled sadly at each other, not saying a word, but talking volumes with their eyes. As Galadriel walked down the line, bestowing each person a gift, Alex thought about what she would be doing right now, back at home. Probably heading downrange again, she though wryly. She was jolted out of her thoughts, by Galadriel standing in front of her, with a tender look on her face.

"Alexandra, I give you one of the bows of the Galadhrim." Alex ran her hand over her own bow, although it was similar to Legolas', it was more of a pearly green light.

"I also bestow on you, the Jewel of the Valar. May it guide your heart and mind, to your destiny." Galadriel said, draping a small necklace over Alex's head. It was a transparent diamond, shaped in an oval, resting above her heart. She could feel a light warmth from it, travelling through her clothes, and spreading throughout her body. As she looked closer, she could see light ribbons swirling inside the stone. She felt something sift inside of her, allowing her to think more clearly. She would treasure this stone forever.

As soon as the farewells were made, they started loading the small boats. Alex looked slightly dubiously at the boats. It would only seat about two people in them, and she really didn't want to be in the same boat as Legolas. It would be extremely awkward, especially since _that_ night. Thankfully, she got in a boat with Aragorn. She looked out over the peaceful waters. She couldn't help admiring the beauty of nature before her generation came along and started polluting the Earth. She settled more comfortably in the boat, and felt the boat moving underneath her.

At last, they started moving out, away from the safe haven of Lothlorien.

_oOo_

**A/N A really short chapter, but nothing really happens here. Review please! And can anyone recommend good movies to watch? I'm really bored… Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Theta-McBride- Lol, totally! But Alex is stubborn :D**

**Glory Bee- Lol, yea, but Elves tend to take things slower than humans, and besides, they only started "feeling" stuff for each other! And very wise, very wise ;)**

**Guest- Lol, everyone wanted them to kiss, don't worry, it'll happen! I've got it all planned out. Thank you so much! Keep reading/reviewing!**

**Superkiran- lol, tks!**

**Femaleninja22- Yea, that's the point. Read/review!**


	19. One Sacrifice

**A/N The Bourne Legacy came out today! Sadly, I won't be going to see it today, mainly cuz I hafta pack for tomorrow. No updates for a week! Plus, when I get back, school starts, I know, it SUCKS. And only TWO reviews? What happened? XP Anyways, enjoy! And heads-up for this chapter, swearing, and I also have NO IDEA whether soldiers have Internet privileges, all I know is that you can write. And I have no clue for the leave thing.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_oOo_

_Chapter 19- One Sacrifice_

It had been several hours since they had left Lothlorien. Alex was getting slightly drowsy, the sound of running water, the soft splashes made by Aragorn's paddle, were soothing. A seasoned soldier knows to snatch up some sleep if the opportunity arises. After all, who knew when will be the next time you get to sleep? Alex's eyelids began to droop, and her chin fell onto her chest, asleep.

_July 12__th__, 2012_

"Sup bro?" Alex greeted Duke, one of her friends.

"Not much. You?" he said back. "Other than you getting to be a Marine." He added hastily. The first time she told him, she nearly broke him in half in one of her hugs.

"Nah, that's kinda old now…. Although I _am_ leaving to train and kick ass in a month."

Duke stared, "What?! Already!"

"Dude, I told you that I got accepted like, a month ago."

"But I never knew you were leaving so soon!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Jeez Duke, why are you so freaked out about it? I'll still have Wi-Fi once every week! Besides, you can write."

"Write?! _Write?! _This is the 21st Century Alex! No one writes anymore!"

"Believe it or not, people still write, and like it or not, if you wanna keep in regular touch with me, you'll hafta write! Bear with it! Why are you so freaked about it anyway?"

Duke's face looked blank now, devoid of emotion, "Oh, um nothing. Just sad that a great friend is leaving."

Alex smiled gently, "Hey, I'll have one week leave after each mission. And after 6 months."

Duke's face collapsed, "One week?"

Alex sighed, "Yes, one week."

"Well….I guess that's long enough."

She snorted, "You're acting weird Duke, relax!"

"Alright, alright. You wanna play bball?"

"Now you're talking! Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"There's NO WAY that you could win against me!"

"Glad that I'm going to prove you wrong!"

_oOo_

"Alexandra."

Instantly, she snapped awake. "Yes?"

"Would you mind getting out of the boat?" came the dry answer.

She obliged, clambering clumsily out of the boat into the cold waters. The cold came as a shock, snapping her out of her drowsiness. She helped drag the boat onto the sandy beach, surreptitiously taking note of all the possible areas where a pair of unfriendly eyes might be lurking, or the best way to disappear in the woods. Satisfied, she turned towards the small fire that Sam was making. Her head swam slightly, making her stumble.

_Probably getting rid of my sea legs_, she thought. But it was soon answered when a woman's face flashed across her eyes, her face hauntingly familiar. As fast as it had appeared, it was gone. Shaking her head, she sat down heavily by the fire, thinking about that woman. Her eyes were just like her own, lime green eyes, with slight flecks of gold. So was her hair, but her face was slightly different, the nose more pronounced, her lips fuller. Alex's were slightly harder, and thinner. Needing to clear her head, she walked into the woods.

Tall, thin trees rose up around her. She looked around for a tree that she could climb. Finally, she located a large sycamore tree. Climbing swiftly up, she went as high as she dared to go. Finding a convenient fork, she settled against the rough bark of the tree, gazing out at the world. It was a stunning sight. Lush forests covered nearly every inch of the land. In the distance, in what seemed a small meadow, stood a crumbling tower. There, her enhanced eyes could make out a small figure staggering up the steps. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. It seemed like…Frodo! And now Aragorn was approaching him. They talked, and Frodo ran off. Aragorn drew his sword, the metal glinting in the sunlight. Orcs! Alex's eyes widened! She drew her bow.

_Time to test how good this bow is_, she thought grimly. Standing lightly atop the branch, she nocked an arrow, feeling the power in the longbow that she held.

_Breathe out, breathe in._ Her pointer finger touched the corner of her mouth gently, and she released. The string thrummed, the arrow sang, and the Orc that was holding Aragorn at sword-point looked down at the arrow head protruding out of his chest, before toppling onto the stone floor.

Aragorn looked in surprise, expecting to see Legolas there, but he saw no one. Confused, but grateful, he continued hacking away at the foul creatures.

Miles away, Alexandra was looking at her new bow with newfound respect.

"Damn." She breathed. With a bow like hers, it was a practical gift.

Clambering down as swiftly as she could without losing her balance, she took off towards the general direction. Suddenly, a horn blast echoed through the woods. Alexandra froze, it was Boromir's horn, and it wasn't far from here. Sprinting as fast as she could, she headed towards the sound.

But she arrived too late. She could already see Boromir kneeling there as the last arrow pierced through his chest. Alex loosed as many arrows as she could at the Orcs, killing many in less than five seconds.

"ALEXANDRA!" a yell pierced through the air. Alex's head snapped around, and saw Merry and Pippin being carried away on the broad backs of two Orcs. Reaching back for an arrow, her fingers met air. Fighting the urge to scream in frustration, she drew her twin knives, a gift from Caladhiel. Hacking her way towards the Hobbits, she slowly made her way towards the retreating backs of the Orcs. But whatever she did, she couldn't reach them. All of the Orcs that she killed lay at her feet, and the retreating ones were too far away. Barely taking notice of her bloodstained face and hands, she ran towards Boromir. She saw Aragorn bending over him, murmuring softly. Alex's pressed her lips together. As a soldier, you can't let yourself get too much affected by the deaths of your comrades. Alexandra had watched many comrades fall, and had learned to turn her features into a stony mask.

_oOo_

The four of them stood there for a few minutes after they had sent Boromir's boat into the river.

"We must head after Frodo and Sam as soon as possible, if all goes well, we may be able to catch them." Legolas said, pushing the boat into the water. He was met by silence.

"You mean, to not go after them?" Alex asked.

Aragorn turned towards them, his face blank, "I let Frodo go. Besides, Merry and Pippin need us."

Understanding dawned on their faces, and soon changed into a grim determination.

Gimli growled.

"Let's hunt some Orc!"

_oOo_

**A/N Yay! Finally some action! And finally a decently long chapter! Please review! It means a lot to me, especially since only two people reviewed last chapter!**

**Theta McBride- Thank you1**

**Islanderjen- I PMes my reply. Please continue reading/reviewing! I would be honored!**


	20. Of iPhones and Rohirrim

**A/N Hey guys! Only one review last chapter, I'm hurt…. I'll only update until I get at least 5 reviews! And I'm thinking of writing a Hunger Games fic…. And also, sorry for the absence, as I've said before, I went to SoCal (southern California), came back, and had to go to school. Things have been hectic, what with signing papers, meeting friends, memorizing my classes, and all kinds of stuff! Anyways, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_oOo_

_Chapter 20-Of iPhones and the Rohirrim_

They had been running for several hours now, and Gimli was far behind. The sky was getting dark, and they decided to rest for the night. Alex marveled at how she was barely breathing hard, despite running many miles cross-country style. She sat, rummaging through her pack. Her fingers touched on a cold, hard box. She frowned; she didn't remember what it was. Digging it out, she stifled a gasp. It was her iPhone! She hastily turned it on, and began checking her email.

_The connection to has failed._

She wanted to scream in frustration, but then her eyes swept over an app called_ Gmail offline._

Holding her breath, she clicked on it. Gmail Offline automatically downloads emails sent to her email into the phone's hard drive, thus making it possible to excess a few emails that were sent when she still had Wi-Fi.

Her eyes skimmed over unimportant emails, and she put her phone down, disappointed. Nothing told her what was going on in her world, and no emails were sent to her by her unit. She sighed, frustrated. She dug through her pack some more, and came upon her headphones. Having nothing else to do, she plugged them in, and started scrolling down her impressive music list. She eventually settled on 'Payphone". She closed her eyes, letting Adam Levine's bittersweet singing envelope her. As the song ended, she set her playlist to random, and allowed her thoughts to wander.

_Nagasaki Japan, May 8__th__, 2013. 1800PM_

Alexandra ate her chow quickly, and silently. She didn't talk to anyone, her distrusting nature showing through. Many times, her unit had tried to open up her clam-like personality, but it was always the same. Short, and to the point answers, never revealing more what was needed to answer their questions. She didn't dislike her unit. They were nice, but she still couldn't bring herself to become friends with them. Alex wanted to trust them, but her paranoia from her childhood prevented that from happening. Something had to happen, and it had to happen fast.

_oOo_

Alex was jostled out of her thought by Gimli's large and heavy hand landing on her back out of her thought by Gimli's large and heavy hand landing on her back.

"What?" she snapped, then instantly regretted her outburst. She needed to get her act back.

"I'm sorry Gimli, just distracted." She said, offering Gimli a small smile.

"Ah, no worries lassie! I myself have many moments like you did and I…." continued Gimli. But Alex's mind was somewhere else, and she effectively tuned out her short friend, as her eyes were focusing on a small patch of darkness heading towards them.

"What's that?" she said suddenly, pointing towards what she had been eyeing before.

Aragorn's head snapped around, and his eyes widened.

"Riders of Rohan!" he said in a hushed voice, and then took off running. Gesturing for us to join him in a low rise near to where the riders would pass. When they thundered past them, Aragorn ran out, yelling.

"Riders of Rohan! What hails you?"

Alex and Legolas shared a confused look, wondering whether Aragorn was sane or not. Shrugging, Alex ran to Aragorn, and was shortly joined by Legolas and Gimli.

Finding them surrounded, Alex's eye twitched, irritated.

A young man with bright blue eyes and a shock of blond hair rode forward, pointing his sword at Aragorn.

"What business does a Man, a Dwarf, and two Elves have in the Ridder-Mark? Speak quickly." he said, his eyes travelling over them each time he said those words. His eyes lingered slightly longer at Alex than others, his eyes slightly spiteful. She rewarded him with a cold look.

"I would give you my name, Horse Master, if you would give me yours." retorted Gimli.

He dismounted, "I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood a little higher on the ground."

One one fluid moment, Legolas grabbed an arrow, nocked, and aimed the arrow at the young man's head.

"You would die before your stroke fell." he snarled, his eyes ablaze.

"Legolas!" Aragorn said, his tone clear. Legolas reluctantly lowered his bow, but did not take his arrows off the string.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your King." Aragorn told the young man, whose name turned out to be Eomer.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer informed.

"We are not spies, we are tracking a party of Uruk-Hai, Westward of the Plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them last night."

Gimli's eyes widened, "But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with 'em?

"They would be only children to your eyes." Aragorn added hastily, seeing the look of confusion in Eomer's eyes.

"We left none alive. We burned all of them." Eomer said grimly.

"Dead?" Gimli said in a constricted voice.

"I am sorry."

Suddenly, Eomer whistled, and two horses trotted up.

"Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters." he said, climbing up on his horse again.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust hope. It had forsaken these lands." Eomer said, his eyes lingering on Alex's face.

_oOo_

"Well, that went very well, didn't it?" Alex muttered as she pulled herself up behind Legolas.

"I suppose so." He answered. The horse took off suddenly, making Alex wrap her arms around Legolas' abdomen as she regained her balance.

"What do we do if Merry and Pippin weren't alive?" she asked quietly, still clinging on to a small hope.

Legolas hesitated, "I do not know."

Up ahead, they could see a black pile, smoking excessively. Alex dismounted gracefully, and began to walk around the smoldering pile of Uruks and Orcs alike.

Suddenly, Aragorn spotted a gleam of silver.

"It was one of their little belts." said Gimli, haltingly.

Kicking a helmet, Aragorn let out a heart wrenching yell, and fell to his knees. Legolas strode to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Alex pursed her lips. In the Marines, soldiers weren't considered dead until they found their dog tags. She began looking for any sign that the Hobbits could have escaped. She was so intent on looking, that she tripped over something, landing on her stomach. Her breath got knocked out of her with an '_oof_', and Aragorn helped her up.

Unexpectedly, he straightened.

"A Hobbit lay here." he said slowly, as if not daring to believe his eyes. He followed them.

"They crawled."

"Their bonds were cut." his voice building with excitement.

"They ran…." he trailed off, as a shadow darkened the ground.

"Into Fanghorn forest."

"Fanghorn," whispered Gimli. "What madness drove them there?"

_oOo_

**A/N There! A good chapter finally! Please review! I'll only update until I get at least 5 reviews mk?**

**Guest- Thank you so much! I'm glad to have improved, and your support has been amazing! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Eloquence Deceptive- Lol, naaaah, I said that I'm trying not to make her a Sue, but some people may think of her as one.**


	21. The White Wizard

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, but school is hectic, and I got sick. -.- I know right, it SUCKS! This chapter was really hard for me, mainly because my muse ditched me. Anyways, we're really close to one hundred reviews! How about this, the one hundredth reviewer gets to add in a character of their choice, and I'll add their character in! I might have to change it a little bit though. Review!**

**Disclaimer- If I really was Tolkien, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be making tons of money! And sadly, I'm not. Lotr doesn't, and will never belong to me.**

_oOo_

_Chapter 21- The White Wizard_

The tall ancient trees rose up all around them, their branches creaking and swaying ominously. Alex looked around uneasily, the back of her neck tingling. As an Elf, she could sense certain warmth from these trees, but something darker shrouded that warmth. Alex didn't understand how she knew, but the trees were angry.

They had been travelling for some time now, and still did not know where the Hobbits are. Everyone was getting slightly desperate and frustrated, the gloominess affecting them all.

As Alexandra walked past a particularly large tree, her fingers brushed lightly against its rough bark. Instantly, a man's face appeared in her mind. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He had a pale face, with lanky black hair falling to his shoulders. He had the same nose and lips of Alexandra, and his eyes were hauntingly familiar. Just as her fingers lost contact with the wood, the picture slipped away. She stared at the tree, dumbstruck.

_What is happening to me?_ she thought.

Twice, when she touched one of the trees here, that man's face appeared. It was a puzzle that Alexandra struggled to put together, but each time she managed to grasp the answer, it slipped away, like water through a sieve.

Suddenly, she heard whispering all around her? Her eyes roamed restlessly over the forest and over at her companions. She noticed that Legolas was looking slightly uneasy too, and as he looked around, their eyes met. She crooked an eyebrow at him, silently asking him if he heard them too. He gave a slight nod.

"The trees….They are speaking." Legolas said warily.

"Humph!" Gimli snorted. "And what do trees have to talk about? The consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Alex smiled slightly at Gimli, before listening more intently.

"They say….The White Wizard approaches."

As if on cue, a blinding white light appeared before them. Instantly, Legolas drew his bow and rapidly fired two arrows at it, only to have them ricochet back. Gimli roared an impressive battle cry, and leapt at the light, swinging his battle ax over his head. The moment he came within two feet of the light, he was thrown back, and landed heavily on his back. Aragorn drew his sword, but the metal grew red how, and seared his hands, causing him to drop it.

Alexandra however, didn't try to do anything. While the light _was_ incredibly bright, she didn't feel threatened. It was as if she could just tell that it was friendly.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." A deep voice boomed.

" Where are they?" Aragorn growled.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice asked again.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The light dimmed, and then disappeared completely, revealing who was behind it. Everyone stared, dumbstruck, as Gandalf walked towards them.

"Mithrandir…" Legolas breathed, kneeling before him, and following his cue, everyone else did too.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said warmly, clasping the old man's arm.

Alex walked up to Gandalf, and crossed her arms.

"You're late." she said, frowning.

"Nonsense!" he snorted. "A wizard is never late! He arrives exactly where and when he is needed at exactly the right time!"

They stared at each other for some time, before they hugged each other tightly, grins across their faces.

"I missed you." Alex said softly.

"Oh, I missed you too my dear."

_oOo_

"Aaaaah, finally! A clear view of what we're walking into!" Alex said.

The plain that stretched before them was hot, dry, and windy. A hot breeze blew across the plain, ruffling Alex's bangs.

Gandalf let out a piercing whistle that travelled across the plain, far into the distance. Soon, the sound of drumming of hooves came near and nearer.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said fondly, patting the pure white horse.

"And it seems that he brought some friends!" Gimli said, chuckling as he fondled Arod. Aragorn jumped onto Hasufel, and beckoned Alex to join him. But her attention was elsewhere.

A black dot appeared in the distance, and came closer and closer. Soon, everyone was able to make out what it was.

"Wow." Alex breathed.

Standing before them, was a night black stallion, with eyes of gold. Powerful muscles rippled across the horse's abdomen, and he held himself proudly.

"He's beautiful!" Alex breathed, eyes a wonder.

"Alexandra, stand back!" growled Gandalf, approaching the stallion.

The stallion reared, and almost kicked Gandalf.

"Back, you foul beast!" he bellowed, brandishing his staff.

"Don't hurt him!" Alexandra snapped, pushing Gandalf behind her.

The stallion pranced away a little when Alexandra approached, but it soon calmed, soothed, by her voice.

Alex didn't know why she wanted this stallion; he just gave her…a sense of home. A home which she can't remember.

"Sssssh, it's alright boy." she said, bringing up her hand to stroke his silky muzzle.

"I'll call you…Gunsmoke." she said, smiling slightly. She lightly swung herself onto Gunsmoke's back, and held on to his mane. She glanced back, slightly amused at everyone's slightly dumbstruck faces.

"Come on!" she said grinning, before she touched her heels lightly on Gunsmoke's flanks.

"That girl will never cease to amaze me." Gandalf grumbled, before spurring Shadowfax after them.

Both Aragorn and Legolas gave each other amused looks before following.

_oOo_

As they rode past the gates of Edoras, everything was quiet. Many of the people dressed entirely in black, and had somber looks on their faces.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." muttered Gimli.

They climbed a flight of stairs, reaching a massive oak door, and were stopped by a guard with a shock of red hair.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." he announced.

Gandalf only nodded, and gestured to the others to relinquish their weapons.

"Your staff." He says.

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he says innocently.

Gandalf winked at Alexandra, and she hid a small smile.

The guard shrugged, and gestured for them to enter into the dark hall of Theoden.

_oOo_

**A/N The review offer still stands! Be the 100****th**** reviewer, create a character, and I'll add it in! I'll PM you if you win! Review! Won't update until I get at least 8 reviews!**

**Glory Bee- lol, yes. And sorry, but I decided that getting faster updates with shorter chapters would be a good compromise.**

**Lady Zena- Thanks! And yes, If I Die Young is awesome. Review!**

**Guest- Aaw, I'm sorry to hear that! I hope that whatever you're going through gets better!**

**Eloquence Deceptive- Lol, tks for reviewing almost every single one of my chapters! It really means a lot to me when someone likes my stories!**


	22. Changes

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but schoolwork is getting more and more, and in Drama… well, that's a long story. Long story short, I gotta do a lot of stuff. I keep on forgetting to mention this, but I have Alex's necklace up on my profile, be sure to check that out! Just make sure that you know it's a lot simpler. Shout out to Eloquence Deceptive for reviewing every one of my chapters!**

**Disclaimer- I'm pretty sure that you all know that I don't own lotr by now. Wait, you don't? Well, I'm flattered! But lotr belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, not a middle school girl like me. **

_oOo_

_Chapter 22- Changes_

Alexandra stood impassive, leaning against her balcony. If one would look closely, they would find that her face was thoughtful, contemplative. The day was cloudy, and a cold wind sprung from the north. Undisturbed by these factors, Alexandra's remained unchanging. In fact, she didn't move a muscle, so deep was her musings.

The last few hours were hectic, especially once they entered King Théoden's hall.

Once they had stepped through the thresh hold, an oily man immediately started whispering into an old man's ear. Alex was surprised at how decrepit the king looked. She was expecting someone…younger and stronger looking. The man that sat on a stone throne had bushy white hair, milky eyes, and gnarled hands. Alex was half afraid that he would keel over and die.

"Why…should I…welcome you…Gandalf Greyhame?" wheezed the king.

"The time for your rule is over…Saruman." said Gandalf, his eyes flashing.

Slowly, the king began a hacking laugh that escalated into wheezing.

"I shall never relinquish it…"

Suddenly, Gandalf threw off his cloak, revealing his bright white robes. Théoden jerked back in his seat with a cry, shielding his eyes with a hand. Immediately, the guards that were everywhere in the room came swarming towards them; Alex leapt into the fight, finally glad to have some action.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gandalf was wielding his staff like a sword, forcing Théoden back in his throne, until it looked like it would break. She felt someone yank on her ponytail, and responded with a kick to the groin. Smirking in satisfaction, she glanced around the room. She saw the greasy haired man being held in place by Gimli's foot, and saw that Gandalf had finished. A lady in white tried to run to the king's side, but Aragorn held her back.

They all watched in astonishment as the wizened old geezer's features change into a much younger, and stronger, looking man. Auburn hair fell to his shoulders, and all the wrinkles on his face changed into creases. Bright astonished blue eyes stared in wonder at his newfound youth, and slowly, he turned towards his court.

Immediately, the lady in white rushed to the king's side.

"I know your face…Eowyn." he said, smiling slightly.

Eowyn smiled, tears brimming in her eyes, and helped him up.

Alex sidled up to Legolas' side.

"Well that was very dramatic." she whispered quietly, so that only Legolas could hear her.

"I agree." he whispered back.

Alex sniffed, hiding the smile that was threatening to break out.

_oOo_

Théoden drew his sword, pointing the tip at Grima's throat.

"Master, have I not been a faithful servant?" the man implored.

Théoden simply raised his sword, preparing to kill the man, but Aragorn interfered.

"Enough blood has been shed, my lord." He said his voice firm. He offered a hand to Grima, but the man spat on his hand, face and eyes full of contempt.

"Out of my way!" he snarled as he pushed through the crowd as he pushed through. He disappeared in a cloud of dust, the drumming sound of his horse's hooves still audible long after he vanished out of sight.

For a moment, everything was silent, until Kind Théoden spoke.

"Where is my son?" he asked.

"Where is my son, Theodred?"

_oOo_

A small crowd of people dressed in black surrounded Theodred's grave, as six men carried his body down into his tomb. Eowyn, with silent tears streaming down her face, began to sing, the sound hauntingly sad. Alex stood next to Legolas and Aragorn, her head bowed in respect. She felt for Eowyn. Having no siblings, Alexandra couldn't feel the same, sharp cold pain that threatened to engulf Eowyn; but Alex had some friends that were as good as her own brothers and sisters die in the field, and so, she knew how Eowyn felt.

Afterwards, Alex was shown to her quarters, a large room with an extremely comfortable looking bed, and a few chamber pots. For a few seconds, she looked at them in confusion, and then it hit her.

"Oh, how I miss real bathrooms." she grumbled. At least her room had a balcony, plus a view.

Since it was early evening, she decided to wander around the castle. Eventually, she found a terrace surrounded by honeysuckle and jasmine, their sweet scent wafting towards her by an eastern wind. She leaned on her elbows, taking in the view, wondering about home. She thought about home more often now, she couldn't help it. More and more times, she found herself wondering about her unit, if they were sent on another mission, or were given leave, until they found a replacement for her. Unconsciously, her hand touched her dog tags, feeling the smooth texture underneath her fingertips. She was brought out of her musings by a tentative voice.

"Excuse me?" said Eowyn.

Alex turned and smiled at her, "Can I help you?"

"King Théoden has called a meeting, and wishes you to join them."

Slightly surprised, Alex followed Eowyn's tall form into the great hall, where Théoden and Aragorn were having a heated argument. The tension in the air was palpable.

"We must stand and fight! There is no use fleeing and waiting for them to slaughter us!" Aragorn said. It was obvious that he was restraining himself from yelling in frustration.

Théoden simply shook his head, "We cannot fight. Edoras is too vulnerable. We must make way for Helm's Deep, where it is much easier to defend."

There was a note of finality in Théoden's tone of voice, and Aragorn was wise enough to back down.

The next day was a flurry of activity, from gathering supplies, to shepherding civilians. Alex was getting restless and bored, quickly tiring of explaining to a villager why they cannot bring along a particular piece of anything, because of its impracticality. Alexandra was never a patient person, and many times Eowyn had to take over for her.

Alexandra and Eowyn had gown quite close, especially since Alex was lonely, stuck with three men.

As Alexandra was walking towards the stables to check on Gunsmoke, she saw a tall, familiar figure walking towards her. Another quick glance saw that it was Legolas.

Her lips pursed slightly, wondering if he was walking towards her, or going somewhere in the general direction in which she was heading towards. She decided that she didn't want to know. Recently, things had gotten slightly awkward between them. Occasionally they would pass each other, and would do nothing but nod. Other times, they would stop and talk for hours, laughing over nothing at all. To put it simply, it was incredibly awkward.

Alex pushed open the stable door, breathing in the familiar smells of manure, hay, and horse. She strolled past dozens of horses, looking for Gunsmoke's midnight black coat, and liquid golden eyes. She passed Shadowfax's stall, and finally caught sight of her horse. Quickly, she saddled Gunsmoke, and rode out into the fresh morning air.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked. She didn't need to turn to know who was talking. It was Legolas.

"Yes actually. I need to clear my head." She said back, her tone casual, if formal.

Legolas simply nodded, and said, "Alright, just be sure to come back before dark. Who knows what kinds of things roam around out there."

She smiled slightly, wondering to herself if Legolas knew that he was _that_ obvious.

"Alright mum." She said cheekily, flashing him her best Marilyn Monroe smile that usually left boys melting down to the ground.

She didn't linger to look at Legolas' expression, and rode out of the gates.

_oOo_

Four figures huddled around a shallow ditch, trying to figure out where their coordinates were.

"Hey guys, look!" one of the men whispered, pointing to a lone figure on horseback.

"You think we can follow him to a town?" grunted another voice. All of them were tired and hungry, and were in desperate need to directions.

"Yeah, we can follow him. It's not they're trying to hide anything." agreed another man.

_oOo_

Alexandra grinned, relishing in the freedom of riding Gunsmoke. He was wicked fast, and often left Alex breathless as he rocketed off from a standstill to a gallop. As she reined in Gunsmoke on a rise, she paused, looking at the sun. She judged that if she left now for Edoras, she would make it back just before the sun set. She sat for a few more minutes, admiring how the sun painted the clouds a magnificent kaleidoscope.

Wheeling Gunsmoke around, she set him off with a light trot, never suspecting that she was being followed. As she passed through the gates with minutes to spare, she heard a young girl squeal.

"Mommy! Look, there's an elf! She's so beautiful!"

The mother looked extremely tired, "Hush Eadgyth, it is said that Elves have excellent hearing."

The little girl instantly clasped her hands to her mouth, and whispered quietly, but not quietly enough for Alex not to hear.

"Do you think she heard me mama?"

Her mother simply smiled, before telling the older boy to haul some water up for dinner. The little girl tugged on her mom's dress again.

"Do you think other Elf is her husband? He certainly is handsome."

As Alex heard her say that, she felt a light blush take over her cheeks.

Legolas? Her husband?

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she rubbed Gunsmoke down, and dumped some oats into his bowl.

"I see you made it back."

Alex jumped, and whirled around.

"How come I have the same level of hearing and eye sight, and yet, you still manage to sneak up behind me?" she demanded, rolling her eyes.

Legolas raised his eyebrow a fraction, and smirked, "It comes with experience…and age."

Alex snorted, "Well, I guess I have a long way to go then, my dear 2931 year old elf."

And with that, she strode out of the stable doors, heading towards her room.

Legolas stood there for a few minutes, smiling slightly. Then he frowned, slightly confused, and shook his head. He left the stables, head still whirling with thoughts.

_oOo_

Outside of the city gates, the four men that followed Alex huddled together, trying to keep warm.

"It seems like their preparing to leave the following day." Muttered a man that just came back from scouting the city.

"Do we still follow them?" asked a younger looking man, looking at their leader, a large, gruff looking man.

He nodded, "And if we can, make ourselves known. We follow them at a distance."

All four of them nodded agreement, and settled down for a long, cold night.

_oOo_

**A/N Alright, finally a nice chapter! I bet you guys have some questions, like: Who are the four men? Will Alex and Legolas develop a romance? Well, review and tell me what you think! Also, if you wanted to add a character, but missed the hundredth review, there are still chances for you! I won't update till I get at least 8 reviews!**

**Eloquence Deceptive- I know, those were the times when I just put out short chapters cuz of lack of inspiration ^.^ And tks for supporting my HG fanfic idea! The first chapter is written, but I think Imma change it up a bit. Keep reading/reviewing!**

**Glory Bee- Oh, dang it, I missed that part! -.- And haha, yes, only she could name a horse in ME Gunsmoke XP I'll explain the name later. Keep reviewing! I really value your input!**

**MoonyPadfootProngs14- Please reply to my PM! Btw, is it alright if I change his age to a teen? Keep reviewing/reading!**

**Mercede216- Thank you! Keep reading/reviewing please!**

**DraggonflyMaiden- Thank you so much! Read/review and get cookies? XP**


	23. Ambush

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so proud of myself, I didn't take forever to update. –sarcasm- Anyways, this chapter isn't that action-filled, but it does have some fluff in it ^.^ I probably will take up to a week to three weeks for the next update, because of school, and most of my creative juice will be for school stuff too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I've a shopping list of stuff that I need to get. Lotr is one of them.**

_oOo_

_Chapter 23- Ambush_

For the millionth time, Alex thought she would die from boredom. Sure, chatting with Eowyn was always interesting, and watching Gimli's horse take off galloping and Gimli falling on his butt was extremely entertaining, but still, Alex felt contained. As a soldier, she yearned for excitement, for something eventful to happen. Drake had always joked that if she wasn't derping around with her friends, dodging bullets in the field, or with her unit, she was bored. However much she denied it, it was true to some extent.

Sighing to herself, she swung down from Gunsmoke's back, and offered the two children who were walking to ride on his back. Smiling slightly at their giddy expression, she helped them up, and handed Eowyn the reins, winking at her. Eowyn grinned back, and jokingly waved her away, understanding Alexandra's need to work off her excess energy.

As she started to jog up to the front, she hesitated slightly. There was this slight tightening of her chest, and the hairs on her neck prickled. She knew this feeling, and relied on it heavily. Something bad was going to happen. Quickly, she ran back to Gunsmoke, and quickly swung the two children down. Leading Gunsmoke towards Aragorn, she quickly strapped her quiver on, and wrapped her bow around her torso. She buckled on the belt that held her twin knives, and started running in earnest, her chest tightening even more. Just as she reached Aragorn, she heard Legolas yell.

"Wargs!"

Her breath caught. Legolas had told her about them. Massive wolf-like beasts, in which an Orc rides on top, killing anything in their way. Around her, the townsfolk were screaming. She quickly swung herself up on Gunsmoke's back, and kicked her heels against his flanks, urging him to a gallop. She shrugged her bow into her hand, and notched an arrow. She spotted a nearby Warg standing on top of a soldier, and she released her arrow, the projectile hissing through the air, and embedded itself into the Warg's brain. She galloped past, and yanked her arrow from its head, trying to save as many arrows as she could. But she wasn't prepared for the arrowhead to become stuck. Her hand still clasped around the shaft, she was jerked to the ground, landing on her back with an 'oomph'.

She lay there for a few seconds, getting her breathe back, and stood up again, only to be slammed to the ground again, a Warg's paw on her chest. She wanted to scream with frustration. She reached desperately for her knives, turning her head away in disgust as it's rancid breathe ran over. Her questing fingers melt cool silver, and she mentally muttered a prayer. Gripping the hilt so hard that she feared it would snap, she dug it deep into the creature's stomach, and dragged it across. Blood splattered Alexandra as she tried to push the Warg off of her. She could barely breathe, its weight pressing down on her body like a compressor. Her strength spent with no air, her arms flopped back.

Alexandra closed her eyes, and waited for death of suffocation. She felt her heart beating wildly against her chest, her lungs burning for air, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had always imagined that she would die fighting, a quick death. But this was far worse. Now, Alex felt how it was like to drown. She blinked back tears of helplessness, _she didn't want to die._

The edges of her vision were ringed with red, and spots began to dance in front of her eyes. She felt strangely sleepy, and her eyelids began to droop.

She released a breathe, and became still.

_oOo_

Legolas glanced around him, looking past the scattered bodies, making sure his companions were alive.

_Gimli…Aragorn…Alexandra… Alexandra?_

He instantly looked around once more, searching for a flash of black hair. His grip on his bow tightened, his knuckles white.

He spotted a Warg's body lying on top of something. He looked closer, and he saw Alex's curls strewn on the ground. He sprinted over to her, and saw with dread that her body was covered in blood, her face chalk white. His chest constricted, he almost didn't breathe. He rolled the Warg's body off of Alexandra, and ran his eyes over her bloodstained tunic, noting that she didn't have any injuries.

"She must have suffocated…" he whispered to himself. He corrected himself angrily. She didn't suffocate to death, she _couldn't_ be dead.

Taking her face in his hands, he hesitated slightly. If she couldn't breathe on her own, then he would breathe for her. Hesitantly, he tilted her chin up, and breathed a prayer to the Valar.

_oOo_

Vaguely, Alexandra felt lighter. Her body didn't feel heavy anymore, and her lungs no longer burned. She wasn't lying on the hard ground either.

_Is this how you feel when you die?_ she thought lazily. If it was, then it wasn't so bad…. But she could hear her heart beating, and realized that there was another sound missing….

Alexandra's eyes shot open, and gasped in air. Never before had the air tasted so sweet, and she treasured each breathe that she took. Long arms wrapped around her, and she was enveloped in a hug. She didn't need to look, she already knew it was Legolas.

Legolas, the one who always manages to save her ass. The one who always glances at her when she's fighting. The one cares who about her more than he admits to.

He pulled apart, and critically looked her up and down, making sure that she was alright.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, drinking in every detail, and committing them to memory.

Legolas shook his head at her, and smiled wryly.

"Don't die on me like that, alright?"

Alex grinned, "I make you no promises."

She playfully punched him on the arm, before getting up and shouldering her quiver. She spotted another Orc, and sprinted off.

For a moment, Legolas mulled things over in his head, not really unsure what happened that made him so desperate. He had felt so devastated when he assumed that she was killed by a Warg. And that feeling in his chest, that sudden release of emotion that he usually kept on a tight leash…. Was it…?

Irritably, he strode off to find another Orc to take his mind off of these emotions.

_oOo_

Panting, Alexandra straightened up and glanced around. There was something going on in her peripheral vision that was probably important, and she wanted to check it out. Turning around, she stood frozen at what she saw.

A Warg hurtling towards the cliff edge. Aragorn's boot stuck in the harness; him struggling to untangle himself before both of them went down. Her limbs were acting on their own, sprinting towards Aragorn, and yelling his name as he fell over the edge. As she neared the cliff edge, she felt someone yank her back, preventing her from also diving off the cliff. She just stared at the edge, her breathing shallow as the full force of Aragorn's death hit her. He was gone. Gone, like the so many soldiers that trained with her back home.

And no matter how many times she wished for him to clamber up and smile at her, it wasn't going to happen.

Because he was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

_oOo_

**A/N Aaaaaand, that concludes this chapter! Tell me what you think? Again, the goal's eight reviews before the next update!**

**Eloquence Deceptive- I updated! And thank you so much for supporting me throughout this fic! Free cookies for you ;)**

**RoseMaple- One of my fav authors! I'm honored :D Thank you for complimenting me! Review?**

**Glory Bee- Lol, of course! And yea, that was the point. Once they reach Helm's Deep, it'll be clear. Read/review!**


	24. New Meetings

**A/N Alright guys, I've officially decided that I've way too many fics planned. First, there's two HG fics, and two AR fics…Yea, waaaay too much, especially since I'm barely keeping up with updates for this fic anyways! Shout out to my bro DJ-Soulless soldier for reading/reviewing/faving this fic! XP And also to RoseMaple's very creative threat to set Cato's evil clone on me if I didn't update sooner…. –shudders- You guys are lucky. I have a big ass script to memorize, and it's in Shakespearian language…. God help me.**

"**Then I must be thy lady: but I know****  
><strong>** When thou hast stolen away from fairy land,****  
><strong>** And in the shape of Corin sat all day,****  
><strong>** Playing on pipes of corn and versing love****  
><strong>** To amorous Phillida. Why art thou here,****  
><strong>** Come from the farthest Steppe of India?****"**

**A taste of my script. –sigh- **

**Anyways, I'm rambling. Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I recently put in an order for the rights to lotr. It still hasn't arrived. **

_oOo_

_Chapter 24- New Meetings_

Legolas' attention was drawn to a gurgling Orc lying near the cliff edge.

Anger overcame his sense of despair, and he seized the Orc's throat.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

It simply cackled, "Took a little tumble off the cliff, he did."

Legolas' grip tightened on the Orc's neck, and he watched the life drain out of its wretched body. He released its neck in disgust, and rose, but a sparkle caught his eye.

Aragorn's necklace was nestled in the clenched fist of the Orc. Reaching down, he held it delicately. This was a part of Aragorn; Arwin had given it to him before he left Rivendell, and Aragorn had always worn it around his neck. Alexandra's voice cut through his gloomy thoughts.

"Is that…Aragorn's?" she asked quietly, her eyes on the necklace. Legolas nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Alexandra was holding up surprisingly considering what had happened only minutes ago.

Théoden walked up to them, his face sympathetic.

"We head the Helm's deep before nightfall. Leave the dead." he said somberly, briefly resting a hand on Gimli's shoulder, before heading back to his men.

Beside him, Alex's jaw clenched. Legolas had a feeling that he wasn't the only one who heard 'Aragorn' as "the dead".

_oOo_

Alexandra stalked towards Gunsmoke, squashing down her turmoiling feelings deep down where no one can see. She swung stiffly onto Gunsmoke's back, and followed Théoden, using all of her self-control to not turn around and look at the cliff edge where Aragorn had gone off.

It wasn't fair, how cruel life was. Her gaze flitted from corpse to corpse, littering what once was a peaceful road, now a burial ground. Even worse, what would she tell Eowyn? Both of them were close, close enough that Alex knew about Eowyn's feelings for him. She could already see the scene unfolding. Alex informing her of Aragorn's passing, Eowyn's pretty face collapsing, weeping of Alex's shoulder. Alex would have to be strong for her friend, she couldn't succumb to the despair inside. Sometimes, she thought it wasn't fair. Why did she always have to be the strong one? Why couldn't she be the one sobbing on someone else's shoulder?

The gates of Helm's Deep loomed ahead of them, a solid fortress of stone. Its impressive stone wall stretched from left to right, backing up right into the mountains. It was a true fortress, impregnable.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eowyn's face, looking anxiously for familiar faces. Alexandra turned her head away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to tell her friend what had happened. She would leave that responsibility to someone else. She let her face settle into an impassive mask, and pushed through the crowd, leading Gunsmoke towards the stables.

_oOo_

"Guys! We have to get some shelter!" hissed the man to his comrades. His gaunt and angular face showed that he was lacking sleep, and hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Maybe we should look for help." Suggested another man, this time with a more hopeful tone. Everyone turned towards what seemed to be the obvious leader, a large, buff Hispanic looking man. He hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright, we'll go at dawn."

All of them grinned, finally glad that this was their last cold and dreary night.

_oOo_

Alex woke up more tired and moody than when she fell asleep. Grumbling slightly to herself, she splashed the frigid water on her face, which instantly woke her up, albeit with some swearing. As she pushed open her door, she instantly felt the tension that hung in the air. It was obvious everyone expected a brutal battle to happen this time, and they have nowhere near the amount of soldiers as Isengard did. She strode outside, heading towards the stables to check on Gunsmoke.

As she pushed open the doors, a shout came up, yelling about strangers in front of the gate. Her head snapped around, and she ran over to where the ruckus was.

She grabbed a nearby soldier and asked what was going on. He simply shrugged.

"Strangers dressed in a different garb! It seems that they are asking for food and shelter." he informed her before walking away.

Immediately, her curiosity was aroused. Strangers? In different clothing? She pushed through the crowd, looking for a particular blonde. At last, she located Legolas, who stood near the edge. She grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"What do you think?" she muttered quietly. He shook his head.

"I do not believe that they are enemies. But they are not harmless either." he concluded.

She instantly became suspicious, and yet slightly hopeful at the same time. Could it be…? Squeezing between two burly men, she finally found a spot where she could get a clear picture of the strangers.

She froze, scarcely believing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, worried.

"There is No. Fucking. Way." She breathed. She began to grin maniacally, and waved at the guards.

"Let them in! They're friends of mine!" she yelled. The guard nearest to her looked slightly suspicious, but when she gave him a glare that said 'don't test my patience', he signaled to the others, affirming to allow the strangers in.

She squeezed out between the small gap that separated the gate doors, and sprinted towards her unit. She launched herself at them, and hugged the first person that she saw, which was conveniently Eagle.

"OH MY GOD, you have absolutely NO IDEA how glad I am to see you guys!" she said, laughing at the dumbstruck looks on everyone's faces. She looked at her four unit mates: Wolf, Eagle, Fox, and Bear. But someone was missing….

"Where's Snake?" she asked. Eagle grinned.

"You know his girlfriend? Well, they got married a few weeks ago, and he's been given a month's leave."

A frown crossed Alexandra's face.

"Wait…how long was I gone?" she asked.

Fox shook his head.

"Since you disappeared from that mission? About eight months. There were search parties looking everywhere for you for a few weeks, but slowly, the military sent less and less. You don't know how worried we were for you Lynx. Eventually, they declared you dead, and they had a memorial for you." his voice cracked slightly, the pain clear in his voice.

This time, Bear took over.

"But we didn't think that you were dead, since they never found you dog tags. We got permission from our leader to search for you in those woods in which you disappeared in, and voila, here we are."

"Hmm, well, you guys landed in a pretty shitty predicament right here, but I'm eternally grateful." Alex said playfully, as they walked inside Helm's Deep, the solid stone gates booming shut behind them.

Wolf growled slightly, "Another warzone? We just got out of one, only to land in another."

Alex snorted slightly, "Yeah, only this time, we got to fight with swords, and bows."

If it was possible, Eagle would've choked on air.

"WHAT?" he yelled in-between coughs.

Alex nodded solemnly, "Yes, it's been confirmed Eagle, how else would I have survived?"

Seeing Bear's and Fox's worried expressions, she added quickly, "Don't worry, we all know how to handle bows, and if all goes well, you guys won't have to handle a sword."

Wolf snorted, "At least I took fencing when I was a teen."

Fox stared at Wolf in amazement.

"You _fence_?"

Bear snickered, "Somehow, I can't imagine Wolf in a foil suit, with his left hand behind his back saying '_En Guard_'."

Everyone burst out laughing as Wolf swiped at Bear, and chasing after him while hollering obscene threats.

Alex grinned, happy to have her unit with her. For a few minutes, their reunion took her mind off of Aragorn's death, and the impending battle, but all good things were meant to end, and soon, she would find herself in a completely different kind of battle.

A battle that was meant to tear humanity apart, bit by bit.

_oOo_

**A/N Alright, another chapter for y'all! Anyways, it has come to my attention that the ending of this fic is coming closer and closer with each chapter that I upload. There's Helm's Deep, then another battle, then the last battle, and a few more chapters of fluff then epilogue. And well, I know you all are looking forward to Alex and Legolas admitting their feelings for each other. But the thing is there are two places in which they can kiss. The first, is if there is no sequel after this. Or, if there IS gonna be a sequel, then things will happen…..a bit faster. So tell me what you want! Sequel, or no sequel? Leave your answer in a review!**

**RoseMaple- I updated! Does that mean Cato won't go after me? –backs away slowly-…. Review and tell me what you think!**

**DJ-Soulless soldier- Lol, tks bro ;) UR AWESOME! XP Review, and you get to be even more awesome ^.^**

**MoonyPadfootProngs14- Alright, thanks! Review!**

**Eloquence Decpetive- haha, nah. It probably was because I just wanted to put it out there. **

**Filimeala-Lucky! I haven't watched lotr in such a long time, so my memory of what happened is shoddy….. Anyways, tks! Keep reading/reviewing!**

**Mirelien- Thank you! Read and review please…?**


	25. He's Back

**A/N Haha…I'm back…? Please don't kill me for not updating in forever! IMPORTANT: There's a poll on my profile that needs voting. In other words, VOTE! Anyways, hope you guys liked the last chapter, although I will be asking for more reviews, as my schedule might get more hectic, mainly because I'm thinking to audition for Lucy's part in the Chronicles of Narnia! Anyways, I'm still postponing the battle for the chapter after this one. It'll take up one whole chapter. Also another heads up, I'm going to change my name pretty soon to "Rise From The Ashes". Just in case you guys get confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- As Fox would say: "Phoenix doesn't own the rights to lotr. If you thought that she did, you need a doctor, and fast."**

_oOo_

_Chapter 25- He's Back_

_A pair of intense green eyes stared back at her. For a moment, Alexandra thought that she was looking at an older her, but she was wrong. It that face…that hauntingly familiar face that she just couldn't remember. Those eyes glistened with tears, and the woman's hand rose, and touched Alexandra's cheek._

"_Alexandra…." She whispered, the sound echoing._

_Slowly, the woman stretched out her hand, and brought it close to Alexandra's hand._

_Under normal circumstances, Alexandra would shy away and demands answers, but her dream-self simply stood there, allowing the woman the press her index finger on Alex's forehead._

_Instantly, she was transported to a room that was dark, save the merry fire crackling in the hearth. Her vision zoomed closer. She saw the woman, sitting in a chair, singing a beautiful song to a little girl no more than a year old. Alexandra looked more closely, and gasped. The little girl was her! Her eyes found the woman's eyes, and knew, that she was her original mother._

_The vision fades, and she is surrounded by darkness again. This time, the woman's eyes are glittering with tears. _

"_Mother?" Alex says softly, scarcely daring to consider the fact._

_She smiles, her eyes lighting up. Her eyes are the exact same as Alex's, and the two of them rush forward, and hug each other for some time._

"_My child…." her mother whispers, smiling fondly at her daughter. "I am so proud of you."_

_The dream slowly began to fade, and Alexandra desperately tried to talk, but her tongue was so heavy that she could not lift it._

_The woman grew farther and farther away, until Alexandra couldn't see anything. But a light shone somewhere in the distance, and it grew closer and closer, until it filled her vision. An enormous flaming eye looked at her. The black pupil stared into her own eyes, and seemed to roar in her mind. The pain was unimaginable. She fell to her knees, clutching her head, until she fell unconscious. A voice laughed in her mind, mocking her for her weakness. Alexandra succumbed into the darkness._

_oOo_

Alexandra woke up in a cold sweat, her sheets tangled around her. Blearily, she turned over, burying her head in her comfortable pillow, trying to go back to sleep. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, she finally accepted that she couldn't fall back asleep. Rubbing her face wearily, she pulled on her cloak, and walked out the great doors of Théoden's hall, and stepped onto a terrace overlooking a garden. For a while, she simply stood there, contemplating the bizarre dream. She knew that from her dream, that strange woman was her birth mother, but something was missing. It was like darkness had surrounded her. And what about her father? So many questions, so little answers; it was driving her nuts. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear someone walking towards her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" a voice came behind her, making her jump.

She whirled around.

"Would you quit doing that!" she exclaimed.

Legolas's eyebrows furrowed, "Doing what?"

She sighed, "Sneaking up on me. It's seriously weird and not cool."

He cracked a smile, but said nothing. It was clear that Aragorn's death was fresh on his mind.

The sun started to rise, the rays of light piercing through the clouds that obscured the night sky. For a while, they simply stood there, admiring the rays of sunlight, until a certain soldier disrupted the peace.

"OI, ALEEEEEX." Eagle yelled, bursting out of doors.

Both Alexandra and Legolas winced, their sensitive ears making Eagle's hollering highly irritating.

"THERE YOU ARE, I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU." he continued, still yelling at the top of his voice.

"Goddammnit Eagle, would you just shut up?" Alex said, her hands over her ears in a valiant attempt to soften the noise.

Eagle adopts an injured face, "But, but why? I'm not _that_ loud!"

He pouted, while Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but _some of us_ have better hearing than the majority of people." she griped.

While they were bantering, Fox sauntered over.

"Ah, I knew all that screeching was Eagle." said Fox, smirking.

"I do NOT screech!" he yelled, and proceeded to chase Fox around the terrace like little children.

Alex doubled over laughing, while Legolas looked amused.

"Tell me, do they act like this all the time?" he inquired, eyebrows raised.

She laughed, while nodding. "Oh yeah, all the time. We can never get those two to shut up."

She watched Eagle and Fox running around with a small smile on her face. Legolas watched her out of the corner of his eye, pondering that expression. Legolas couldn't decide what to make of her half smile. It was too vague, too small to be clear what she was thinking. Over the last few days, Alexandra had been hanging out with those four men from her world. When she passed him, she would either stop and chat for a few minutes, or simply smile and nod.

It was hard to discern whether she was avoiding him, or had simply brushed him aside, taking no notice of him. Seeing her look at her unit so lovingly…an unfamiliar emotion rose up in his chest, making his heart twist. Could he be jealous? No; he, Legolas Thranduliion, Prince of Mirkwood, and the heart-throb of all the elleths, cannot be jealous, _especially_ about a girl who is so…_impossible and boyish._ Before, Legolas' ideal girl would be a refined, elegant and intelligent elleth, who does lady-like things, and most importantly, _behaves_ lady-like. Alexandra…was different, and unlike anyone he had ever encountered before.

Legolas' thought were interrupted by a shout in the air.

"It's Lord Aragorn!" someone yelled, as the gates of Helm's Deep parted minutely to allow Aragorn through. Instantly, Legolas and Alexandra sprinted towards the commotion, scarcely daring to believe their ears.

Legolas stopped suddenly, so that Alexandra stumbled into his back. But he paid no attention to the swearing girl behind him.

He couldn't believe it.

Aragorn was _back._

_oOo_

**A/N Ooooooh, Legolas is jealous… XP A rather short chapter, but I just wanted to put this out there. Review and tell me what you think? I'm looking forward to at least 8 reviews this time. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL.**

**MoonyPadfootProngs14- Hey, sorry for not introducing your character yet, but I promise I will! Read/review?**

**DJ-Soulless soldier- Yea, I know! Thought it could be kind of like a plot twist :)**

**Eloquence Deceptive- Huh, yea, maybe I won't write a sequel. The ending I have planned kinda hints that there might be one though…**

**RoseMaple- I know right? I'm so genius ;) Lol, read and review!**

**Filimeala- Thanks!**


	26. Helm's Deep

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the horrendously long wait. School was, as normal, incredibly busy, even more so since I got Lucy's part in Drama! –Applause- Thank you, thank you…. And I had a huge bout of writer's block, mainly because I used up most of my creative writing skills to write the script. Plus I get shocking writer's block, which blows hot to cold in a matter of minutes -.- Anyways, November has a lot of breaks, so I might be able to put out more updates! I hope you noticed that my pen name has changed, so don't get confused **** This is a nice and long chapter, so I hope you guys will be satisfied! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

_oOo_

_Chapter 26- Helm's Deep_

Alexandra looked around the Great Hall in despair. After Aragorn's arrival, Théoden had no choice but to fight, and he had called a council. In the end, Théoden issued the ominous news.

"Take every man, and lad strong enough to wield a sword and prepare them for battle!"

Alexandra had also looked for Gandalf, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Alex saw a young boy, no more than fourteen years old being fitted for a helmet, and strapped into a chest piece, and felt sick to the stomach. No child should experience the horrors of war, but this was a desperate battle to the death.

Preoccupied in her thoughts, Alex didn't notice where she was walking until she bumped into the very boy that she was thinking about. His sword fell to the floor with a loud clang, and hurriedly, she bent to pick it up.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, handing the boy's sword back to him.

He looked wide-eyed at her, apparently in awe.

"Tis..tis no matter my lady!" he stammered, blushing a pale pink. Alex smiled in spite of herself.

"Tell me, what is your name?" she inquired, taking in the boy's messy brown hair, and his deep chocolate brown eyes. His flushed cheeks brought life and color into his somewhat pinched face, as if he seldom had enough food to eat.

"My name is Aaron, my lady." he muttered, looking down. Alex caught the guarded tone in his voice, and didn't push him for details; she noticed that he left out his last name and the customary "son of someone" suffix. The familiar sound of a name that was familiar to her ears also surprised her, but she dismissed the thought, as the impending war loomed ever closer.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, " I promise you Aaron, that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He swallowed fearfully, his youth showing plainly on his face.

"Thank you milady." he said gratefully, and bowed, before heading off to retrieve gauntlets.

As Alex headed towards the armory to strap on her leather gauntlets, she saw Aragorn storm off, obviously angered. It took her a minute to locate Legolas, and it was obvious that the two of them had an argument.

"Hey, what happened?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, Aragorn is too naïve to realize that we have absolutely no chance in winning this battle." he said stiffly.

Alex's eyes widened.

"You didn't' say this in front of a huge crowd of people did you?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, "I said it in Elvish."

Alex groaned and facepalmed.

"Yes, well, people could obviously tell that you didn't think that we even had a scrap of chance at winning!" she cried.

Alex let out a sigh. She knew that every soldier had to have something worth fighting for, otherwise they didn't have any chance at all. Take that away, and a whole army is worth nothing. But to crush their hope? That was worse. Much worse.

Legolas was quiet for a second, his eyebrows furrowed. Eventually, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know I was wrong to voice those things to Aragorn." he said quietly, his eyes looking at his boots.

Alex simply shrugged; the damage was done. Suddenly, a horn pierced through the air, and both their heads snapped up.

"That is no Orc horn…." Legolas said, before dashing off to the main gate, with Alex close on his heels.

Before them stood several rows of Elvish warriors, each perfectly aligned and armed with silvery longbows, and ivory quivers. Their professionalism impressed all of the wannabe soldiers around them, and Alex felt the cold lump in her chest melt a little. These were trained warriors, and their odds at holding Helm's Deep increased greatly.

Alex turned to Legolas, and grinned.

"Still think we've absolutely no hope at winning?"

_oOo_

As Alex stood on the battlements, she felt the first tendrils of fear worm their way into her belly. She sucked in a deep breath, trying -and failing- to banish the butterflies in her stomach. Behind her, Fox gently nudged Alex.

"This is ten percent luck." he murmured reassuringly to her. Over the past two years, K-Unit had adopted a sort of saying that fitted their occupation; and of course, they had picked it up from a song, "Remember the name" by Fort Minor.

"Twenty percent skill." she whispered back.

"Fifteen percent concentrated power of will." Eagle muttered.

"Five percent pleasure." Wolf joined in.

"Fifty percent pain." grinned Bear.

"And a hundred percent reason to remember the name." they said unison. Alex managed a faint smile, and held out her fist. The five of them bumped knuckles, and Alex's initial fear faded a little, warmed by her unit. If one of them died in this war, she would be devastated. All she could do is hope that everyone one of them would make it out alive.

In the distance, the noises of crashing boots drew nearer and nearer, until everyone could see the thousands upon thousands of Orcs armed to the teeth, stop at a rock that jutted out of the ground. Looking at the spittle dripping out of the Orcs' mouth, and their crazed, bloodthirsty eyes, she felt a sense of revulsion at these macabre creatures.

Alex reached for the necklace that Galadriel had given her. She rubbed the diamond between her fingers, and she felt calm wash over her body.

In front of her, Aragorn turned towards the Elves.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!" he commanded. Alex understood. She fingered the green feathered arrow tips that hung in her quiver, the feeling calming her nerves.

"Draw your arrows!" he shouted at the large amount of bowmen lining the battlements. Alexandra notched the arrow to her bow, and drew the shaft back until her pointer finger touched her lip. She exhaled slowly, relaxing the muscles in her arms ever so slightly, and cleared her mind.

"Faeg i-varv... dîn na lanc a nu ranc." Legolas said quietly, his handsome face calm and collected. Briefly, Alex wondered how he could seem so calm, when Doomsday was seconds away, before brushing it off, and focusing on a particularly ugly and stupid-looking Orc.

"Steady." Aragorn said in a low voice. Straight ahead, the Orcs were chanting and banging on their shields, the noise growing louder and louder so that it echoed in Alexandra's ears. Suddenly, an old man lost his grip on his arrow, and it flew like a bolt of lightning, and embedded itself in the neck of an Orc.

There was a dead silence. Then, the Orcs started running as one towards the stone walls of Helm's Deep.

_oOo_

As Alex looked down at the horde of Orcs rushing towards them, all the other sounds were blocked out. She could only hear her heartbeat in her ears. It seemed to get louder and louder each second, until the momentary silence was broken by Aragorn's cry.

"Loose your arrows!" he yelled.

Alex let go of her arrow, and watched it fly straight into an Orc's throat. She smiled grimly as it embedded itself deep inside its flesh, and notched another arrow.

Just as Alex was notching an arrow, a ladder was propped up, and an Orc's face snarled at her. Taken by surprise, Alex fumbled, and let go of her arrow. It flew in a wobbly line, before burying itself in the Orc's arm. Howling, it fell backwards, taking several other with him.

She wrapped her longbow around her upper body, and drew her twin knives, remembering Caladhiel.

_This one's for her._ She thought as she sliced open and Orc.

_And this one's for Aaron._ For the boy who reminded her so much of home. As she spun around, she tried to find him, hoping that he was holding his ground. Fighting her way through crowds of soldiers, she finally found Aaron backed up against the wall, desperately fending off an Orc. Quickly, she calculated the distance, and realized that she wouldn't be able to get there in time. Sheathing her knives, she slid her short dagger from the sheath, the metal sliding out of the scabbard with a faint hiss. Bringing back her arm, she threw it at the Orc, and sprinted towards Aaron, praying that her dagger would kill the Orc before the Orc killed Aaron.

The blade sank into the Orc's flesh, and it howled in pain, staggering away from Aaron. Alexandra notched an arrow, sighted, and released in a single breath, and the razor-sharp arrowhead went clean through the Orc's skull.

Hurriedly, Alex bent down and helped Aaron to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, scanning his body to see any injuries and such. Shakily, he shook his head. Aside from various cuts and scrapes, there were no life-threatening wounds that she could see. She nodded.

"Stay close to me!" she shouted over the noise, before retrieving her dagger from the Orc's dead body.

Quickly, she scanned the scene before her, looking for her unit, Aragorn, or Legolas. A flash of mottled green and brown caught her eye, and she realized that Bear was a few meters away from her and Aaron's position. She clapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder, and pointed at her team-mate.

"We're gonna fight our way over to Bear, okay?" she shouted in his ear. He nodded, visibly tightened his death-grip on his sword, and followed Alex.

There was no time to think about fancy sword tricks. It was all slash, cut, and stab. Alexandra's nerves were stretched to the breaking point, and she was relying heavily on her instincts. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they reached Bear.

"Bear!" she yelled, at the same time slitting an Orc's throat.

"We've got a passenger?!" he yelled back, noticing Aaron.

"Yup! Mind looking out for him?"

Bear mock-sighed. Out of the five soldiers in K-Unit, Bear was the most feared fighter. Built like a boxer, he could knock a full grown soldier off his feet with one punch; which was why Alex chose to let Bear look out for Aaron. Bear handled the massive broadsword with almost contemptuous ease, beating back Orcs with every swing.

Alex looked Aaron in the eye, "Whatever you do, stay close to Bear!"

He nodded, obviously reassured by Bear's enormous bulk and sculpted muscles.

Quickly, she dodged a sword, and began running towards a big commotion somewhere to the left side of the wall. Bright white fire sparked in the corner of her eye, and she turned, watching an Orc running towards a wall, carrying a sparking torch. Horror washed through her body. Hurriedly, she notched an arrow, aiming for its neck, before letting it go. Almost at the same time her arrow pierced through the Orc's armor, two more yellow-feathered arrows sliced through too. Looking around, she saw that Legolas was repeatedly firing arrows at lightning speed, trying to stop the Orc. But nothing could stop it. It threw its body at the spiked explosive, the blinding white sparks trailing through the air.

Alex turned, her boots sliding on the blood-slicked stones underneath her. She began sprinting back towards where she came from, but she was too late. An enormous explosion rocked the air, and Alex was thrown off her feet.

She had the vague idea that she was somersaulting in the air, before seeing the ground rushing to meet her. Her head hit something hard, and everything went black.

_oOo_

**A/N Alright guys, I cut this one short, mainly because I felt that I've kept you guys waiting for too long. Since this was the longest chapter I've ever written, I'll be looking for a lot more reviews, mk? So REVIEW! :D What happened to all my reviewers? And don't forget to take the poll!**

**Superkiran- Why thank you! Read/review and tell me what you think of this chapter?**

**DJ- Soulless soldier- Yea, I realized that halfway through the chapter, so I was like: Well…it'll be cool for Legolas to be jealous XP**

**RoseMaple- Lol, I'm sorry dear, but Legolas' and Alex's fate are entertwined. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find Eagle handsome enough ;) Eagle: "What? Who said anything about getting a girlfriend?!" (He is cute tho)**

**Eloquence Deceptive- Thank you for voting! Tell me what you think on this chapter?**

**Emzy2k11- Thank you! And I updated, so review and vote!**


	27. Safe and Sound

**A/N Hey guys! The reason why I'm updating so quickly is cuz I'm leaving for vacation soon **** This chapter will have some surprises too, so I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I already made my Christmas wish list, and lotr is one of the first XP**

_~0~_

_Chapter 27- Safe and Sound_

Alexandra became aware of a pounding in her head, long before she opened her eyes. When she did, it took her a few moments to focus. Briefly, she wondered why the air smelled of blood and medicine, before the full force of the battle hit her. Leaping up, she was overcome by a wave of dizziness, and leaned against the stone walls for support.

She looked around the hall, taking in a group of soldiers arming themselves. She could see Aragorn talking to Théoden, whose face looked hopeless. Before she could satisfy her curiosity however, Legolas came up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her arm and examining her face closely. Alarmed by his sudden closeness, she involuntarily took a half-step back, before answering.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where are the others?" she asked, while picking up her longbow and quiver.

"Your unit is over there." he said, pointing to a spot in the wall where her four friends sat, drinking water, and patching up wounds.

Before she went off to her unit, Legolas stopped her.

"You do not have to fight." he said, looking into her eyes. Alex raised her eyebrow, insulted that he thought her weak, but before she could say so, Legolas began talking.

"I do not doubt your ability to fight Alexandra, but it would set my heart at ease to know that you are safe." Legolas said, his face earnest. Alex smiled, touched that he was concerned for her.

"I'm sorry Legolas, but I can't just sit around not knowing whether you guys are alive or dead."

Legolas opened his mouth, but she shushed him..

In front of them, she could hear Aragorn.

"Ride out with me." He said.

"Yes…for death and glory." Théoden said, his face set.

Aragorn clasped his arm, "For your people."

"Think about it. If the people who you care for are out there fighting, while you sit around doing nothing, wouldn't you want to be here, fighting beside them?" she asked, her face earnest.

Conflicting emotions flickered across Legolas' face, and once again, Alexandra felt herself drawn into those brilliant azure eyes. Time seemed to slow down as she gazed at his perfect face; she didn't notice that Aragorn was spurring on Théoden, she didn't notice the men around her were mounting their horses and holding their swords and shields with new vigor. Only now did she realize that he was still holding her arm, and the spot where his hand rested on was burning.

Both of them were snapped back into reality when Aragorn came.

"We ride." He said, his eyes determined. Legolas hesitated, before letting go of her arm.

Alex ran over to Gunsmoke and swung herself over. She nudged him with her knees, directing him into line. She drew her sword, feeling the perfectly balanced weapon in her hand. She breathed deeply, and gathered Gunsmoke's reigns in her left hand; when she rode out, she would need her free hand to hack and cut at the Uruks.

The massive oak door shook with a boom. Alex could see Théoden and Aragorn through the line of men, and she felt grim pride to be riding to battle with those two. Both were leaders, and both had a royal air around them that said 'I know what I'm doing'.

Above their heads, a deep horn blast sounded, and at the same time, the Uruks smashed through the door. Raising his sword, Théoden let out a battle cry, and urged his horse to meet the Uruks head-on.

The small group of men, including Alex, beat back the Uruks, and rode out onto the bridge connecting the land to the gate. As Alexandra passed the threshold, an onslaught of Uruks met her full on. Hacking blindly at everything that moved, she failed to see the sun peaking over the hill. But Aragorn cried out.

"Gandalf!"

Looking up, she saw Gandalf's white-clad figure. For a moment, she was confused. What good would one wizard do against thousands of Uruks? But then, behind Gandalf, she saw thousands of soldiers: Eomer's men!

Alex's heart swelled, and despite all the bloodshed around her, she grinned. The Uruks, confused and disoriented, turned to face a new, much larger enemy. Gandalf raised his white staff, and Eomer's company surged forward, with their swords drawn. Théoden's men, and Alexandra, just sat in their saddles, watching…waiting for the clash of steel upon steel, shield upon shield.

As their reinforcements charged down, the sun rose, blinding the Uruks, so that they were defenseless against the onslaught.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and sat back in her saddle.

It seemed like Gandalf had it all under control….

_~0~_

Alex swung herself down from Gunsmoke's back, and rubbed her backside.

"It seems like you got a nice rubbing, eh lassie?" Gimli chuckled heartily.

Alex grinned. "Oh yes, I feel so _wonderfully _ relaxed and comfortable!"

In the corner of her eye, she saw her unit approaching. Turning on her heel, she ran towards them, grinning. So far, she could see everyone was here, and she was glad to know that everyone was safe and sound. Stopping before them, she embraced them in a huge group hug.

Stepping back to see if they had any injuries, she stopped, and felt the blood drain from her face.

"Where's Fox?"

_~0~_

Alex sucked in a breath, and for a moment, she thought she was going to fall. It was Wolf, the natural leader, who shook her hard. He knew that Alex was extremely close to Fox, and given her…troubled childhood, that she wouldn't be able to handle it if Fox… if _any_ of them didn't make it.

"Pull yourself together! Everyone, spread out and start searching." he snapped, knowing that Alex would handle things better if she had something to do.

Grateful, she gave a small smile at Wolf, who nodded. Eagle nudged Alex gently.

"Come on." he said, and took her hand. It was a rare gesture, as close as those two are. Eagle squeezed her hand comfortingly, and they began to search.

_~0~_

Straightening up, Alex felt the pit of despair widening every minute they didn't find Fox. Her hand clenched into a fist, and she bit her lip. Walking a few more feet, she looked around for another flash of camouflage clothing, or brown combat boots.

"Over here!" Bear yelled, waving his arms. Alexandra sprinted towards them, and knelt down.

"Fox?" she whispered, her voice fearful. He looked a mess. Wet blood was everywhere on his clothes, and a long, diagonal slash ran from his hip, to his ribcage. As she took in all this in silence, Bear and Eagle started to try and staunch the flow of fresh blood.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, and she held Fox's head. Jostled by the movement, his eyes flickered open.

"L…lynx…?" he whispered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Alex shushed him gently, "Don't talk…."

Unnoticed by Alexandra and her unit, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Eomer joined them, forming a sort of protective circle.

Fox tried to smile, "I…I tried to kill that thing…. But the bastards ganged up on me."

The tears were falling fast and thick on Alex's face. Some of them splashed on Fox's face, and she gently wiped them away, clearing the grime away from his face.

Eagle and Bear stopped working, their faces grim. Alex glared at them.

"What are you doing? Keep on working!" she said.

"No..it's ok Alex. I won't be able to make it." Fox said, his face peaceful.

"No, no don't say that!" Alex said, her voice rising. She angrily wiped her tears away, and sniffed.

"Alex…." Fox whispered, his face pale, his breathing getting shallower.

"Yea?" she whispered back.

"Sing…."

The word was barely a whisper, but Alex heard it.

She thought for a moment, then wiped her nose, and cleared her throat.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight__  
><em>

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound__  
><em>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_\Even when the music's gone__  
><em>

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you __now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…._

_~0~_

As she was singing, a light breeze started. It bore Alexandra's voice over the battlefield, across the bloodstained bodies, and to the living's ears. Everything was quiet. The song came to an end, and looking down, Alexandra saw that Fox was still with her.

"Beautiful…" he breathed, closing his eyes.

Fox held out his fist. One by one, Alex, Eagle, Wolf, and Bear put their fists to Fox's and held it there. They stayed like that for a time, each with unspoken words and memories, held in their fists. Finally, Fox's hand, too heavy for him to support it, fell down. His breathing got slower, and slower, until he gave a final sigh.

Fresh tears welled up again in Alex's eyes, and something deep down in her shattered, like a cracked mirror, it's spidery lines widening and thickening. She collapsed, sobbing into Fox's chest, clutching his shirt as if she could bring him back from the dead.

Slowly, Wolf kneeled down beside Fox, and bowed his head. He put his arm around Alex and Eagle, and slowly, Bear and Eagle did the same. K-Unit kneeled there, over Fox, commemorating their team-mate.

For he was gone. Gone from the difficulties of life, and dangers of war. Gone, from all the happy, sad, and heartbreaking moments that he had yet to experience.

But it's alright.

He's safe and sound.

_~0~_

**A/N A sad chapter, but it had to be done **** Feel free to rant a little, and give emotional reviews. Speaking of reviews, I really need more of the! Reviews are really helpful, and they let me know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong! SO REVIEW! Also, you guys won't get any updates next week cuz I'll be on vacation, so in that time, I'll be expecting lots of reviews!**

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom- Thank you! Tell me what you think for this chapter?**

**superkiran- Thanks, I like that song too **

**Call Brandybuck- Thanks a lot! Really appreciate you telling me what you liked XD Review please?**

**RoseMaple- Lol, thanks a bunch! Haha, and Eagle is impressed XP –whispers- I'll set you guys up ;)**

**DJ-Soulless soldier- Lol, yea, totally. And it's fine, but to pay me back, REVIEW ;)**


	28. Forever

**A/N Hey guys… Missed me much? Sorry for not updating…. But the truth is, I don't really feel like explain/making excuses for my absence. Let's just say that life got in the way, and personal problems ensued; thus, the long wait. I hope you guys noticed that it's been a little over….**_**two years**_** since I started this fic…. Damn, we've come a long way! Anyways, I'll stop taking up space up here, but make sure to read the bottom A/N, VERY important stuff down there! And also, last chapter, I got the most reviews I ever had, so thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer- Seriously? Do I really need to say that I DON'T own lotr? Sheesh..way to rub it in people… -.-**

_~0~_

_Chapter 28- Forever_

Alexandra stood poker-faced at Fox's funeral. On his death bed, he looked peaceful, serene almost. He didn't look like he was slaughtered by an Uruk; he looked clean, and like himself. Back at home, he probably would've gotten 21-guns and the whole package, but they weren't back at home. They were in a strange world in which Elves existed, rings held enormous power, and one hobbit held that entire world's fate on a silver chain.

Once again, Alexandra felt the now familiar sting of tears in her eyes. Clenching her jaw, she willed them not to fall. She'd spent enough time crying; now she would be strong, for Fox.

_~0~_

Alexandra jogged to the stables to saddle up Gunsmoke. As she adjusted the bit, Gunsmoke gently butted her, as if he knew what had happened. Sighing, she laid her head on his nose for a few seconds before leading him outside. Tethering him to a nearby post, she picked up Gunsmoke's hooves and examined for any rocks lodged in the iron horse shoe. Straightening, she turned around to fetch her gear, but unexpectedly, she bumped into Legolas. Stepping back, her foot caught on a stone, and she stumbled.

'Oh, damn it.' she thought, but a strong hand encircled her waist, supporting her. Without even looking at her "savior", she knew it was Legolas.

"Sorry." she said, nervously tucking a stray strand behind her ear. Looking at him, she felt that tightening of her chest again. What is it about him that makes her feel this way?

"Don't be." he said, his eye searching. His arm was still around her waist, even though she was upright. Alexandra's cheeks began to feel warm, and once again, she couldn't help notice their close proximity. She lost herself in Legolas' intense gaze, those brilliant eyes hypnotizing her. Almost unwittingly, the two of them drew closer to each other, until their lips were inches from each other.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, from somewhere behind him.

As if suddenly realizing what was happening, both of them stepped back from each other. Legolas gave a slight bow, his cheeks a pale pink.

"Alexandra." he said. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but closed it. An emotion flashed across his face so quickly, that Alex didn't know whether it happened or not.

She nodded, "Legolas."

Leaning against the post, she closed her eyes, and let out a breath. She could still recall those few seconds; the feeling of being held in strong, capable hands, Legolas' warmth enveloping her, and his brilliant azure eyes, encircling her.

Unnoticed by Alex, Eowyn noticed, and sidled up to her.

"I know you like him." she said with a grin.

Alexandra's eyes snapped open, and she bit her lip.

"Yeah…I do like him…a little." she admitted, blushing slightly. Surprisingly, her chest felt lighter after she admitted this. Maybe it was holding it all in that made these kinds of moments more intense.

Eowyn yelped happily, "I knew it!"

"Shh!" Alex looked around frantically, hoping that no one heard her over-eager friend.

"So are you going to tell him?" she whispered, her grin growing bigger.

Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Are you serious? Of course not!"

Eowyn pouted, "Why not?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Well, because he's an elf _prince_, and I'm just a human-turned-elf. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me that much!"

Eowyn frowned, "Don't be so self-deprecating! I'm sure he likes you more than you know."

Alex shrugged.

"Anyways, I'm not his type."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm rather sure that his type is the willowy and lady-like blondes who enjoy embroidering pillows and singing to woodland creatures. Not a tom-boy like me." Alex said, before mounting Gunsmoke.

"Anyways, I gotta go Eowyn. See you later." Alex said, before trotting Gunsmoke to join Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

Eowyn shook her head and smiled.

"When will they see it?" she murmured to herself, before turning back.

_~0~_

Alex's enhanced smell let her know that someone was…smoking. She wrinkled her nose, never liking the smell of cigarette smoke. As they came out of the forest, they were met by an amusing sight.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've lee us on, and now we find you feasting… and smoking!" Gimli said, a little enviously, eyeing Merry and Pippin's pipes.

Pippin nonchalantly leaned back and said with his mouth full.

"We...are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned treats! Oh, and the salted-pork is exceptionally good!"

Gimli's mouth dropped open, and his looked with longing at the fat chunk of meat in Pippin's hands.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hobbits…" she said, along with Gandalf. They looked at each other, and grinned. Gandalf spurred his horse on towards the looming black tower. As they rode up to it, a small white figure appeared on a balcony.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the seemingly frail old man. He leaned tiredly on his staff, and began talking to Théoden. She listened attentively for a few moments, then started tuning out. She leaned back slightly in her saddle, and stared unfocused at the treadmill near her.

Suddenly, a white-clad figure slammed into one of the spokes on the treadmill. Startled, Alex jerked back in the saddle, causing Gunsmoke to snort and back up a few steps. Alex narrowed her eyes at the broken figure of Saruman sinking below the water's surface.

Behind her, Pippin splashed down into the water, and ran forward; wading through waist-high water to reach a peculiar glowing spot. He stooped down, and held up a dripping, pitch-black glowing orb. Alex's eyes widened and Gunsmoke snorted nervously, and backed into Legolas' horse. Legolas looked at Alex worriedly. Her eyes were wide, and her breathes were coming in shallow gasps.

"Alexandra, what's wrong!" he said, gripping her arm. Alex seemed to snap into control in an instant.

"It's that stone…" she muttered, her eyes narrowed. Shaking her head, she dismissed the dark thoughts invading her thoughts. She pulled on her reins, and followed Gandalf back into the dark forest.

_~0~_

Alexandra looked ahead steadily, ignoring Legolas and Aragorn's concerned glances. In front of her, Théoden was making some sort of speech on the victorious dead, when all she could think about, is that there _is_ _no_ victory in death. All of the dead are defeated, no matter which side you're on.

Théoden raised his glass, "Hail the victorious dead!"

In unison, everyone in the hall raised their glasses.

"Hail!"

Alexandra took a small sip

Their table was silent amongst the celebrating men. Four pairs of eyes stared into their mugs, their shoulders hunched over; each were despairing over their dead friend.

Alexandra thought about all that Fox had taught her, both as a team-mate, and as a friend. Suddenly, she slammed her fist down on the table, making everyone jump.

"You know what?" she said, straining to be heard over the loud noises.

The three men turned their gazes on her. Alex stood up.

"Fox wouldn't have wanted us to sit her all depressed. He would've wanted us to move on with our lives!" she said, raising her glass.

There was a pause. Then, Eagle stood up, his chair legs squeaking against the stone floor, and raised his glass.

"This is ten percent luck." He said, a crooked smile gracing his lips.

Wolf stood up, "Twenty percent skill."

Bear stood up with a grin, and raised his glass, "Fifteen percent concentrated power of will."

"Five percent pleasure." Alex said.

"Fifty percent pain." Wolf grunted. There was a pause, now with Fox gone….

"And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" All of them said, clinking their glassed together.

Alex grinned, the heavy weight of Fox's death lessening.

_He may be gone…but he'll always be with us…. _

_Forever._

_~0~_

**A/N So…. It's been confirmed…that I'm writing a sequel! I don't know what to call it yet, but I promise that I'll write it, since the ending for this fic is close. No idea whn it will be posted… although since I'm gonna start and AR fic..it'll probably be posted sometime in June or July. I also don't know what it's gonna be called, but I'll definitely let you guys know.**

**IDAbyss- Thanks! Keep on reading/reviewing!**

**Guest- Oh…but that wouldn't have been fair.. XP**

**DJ-Soulless soldier- Yea… I thought that she did't always have to be all tough and stuff… sometimes, people gotta break down and cry their stuffings out… ;) Read/review!**

**AquaDiamond-Girl- I know! It killed me to have Fox die…but it had to be done D: And yes….**

**Call Brandybuck- Yeah, I thought it was a sweet moment between those two. Keep reading/reviewing!**

**RoseMaple- I FINALLY UPDATED! Arent' you proud? –pats back soothingly- Sssh, ssh, it's ok! Eagle will comfort you!**

**ToryIsConfusedDo- Thank youso much! Keep reading/reviewing please?**

**musiciskey28- Ikr? LOVE Criminal Minds!**

**lol- Ok then…? No like, no read, simple as that. Oh, and by the way, totally original name… [sarcasm]**


	29. Moonlight

**A/N So…. Long time no see? I'm really sorry guys, for taking forever to update. I won't take up space here, to make excuses, because honestly, they probably won't make up to you in the slightest bit. But maybe the surprise in the chapter will appease you? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Wow…I'm hurt. Do the lawyers really haft to rub it in my face?! I don't own lotr ok?**

_~0~_

_Chapter 29- Moonlight_

Holding a glass of ale, Alex sauntered over to where Legolas and Gimli where downing drinks like by the second. She sidled up to Eomer, and nodded towards the two males.

"So…a drinking contest?" she asked, smirking.

Eomer grinned, and nodded. "Currently, it seems that Legolas is winning."

Just then, Legolas held up his hand and inspected it closely. "There's a faint tingling in my fingers…" He looked over at Eomer and Alexandra, his eyes wide. "I think it's affecting me."

Alex simply raised her eyebrows and nodded, a small smile on her face, staring at the small pile of beer mugs in front of him.

Gimli cackled, beer froth smeared on his beard.

"What did I say…he can't hold his liquor." he slurred. His pupils dilated, and almost in slow motion, he toppled backwards, landing with a "thump" on the ground.

Legolas winked at Alex, "Game over."

Alex and Eomer burst out laughing at Gimli's actions; Alex holding her stomach, and Eomer bent over, both of their faces red.

_~0~_

Alex laughed at Eagle's antics. Her unit and Aaron sat around a small table, drinking mugs scattered around them. Bear and Eagle were reenacting their "daring escapade" when the Sarge caught them stealing beer bottles. Aaron sat wide-eyed as the two jokers of the unit finished telling their tale, and enthusiastically clapped when Eagle and Bear took grand, sweeping bows. Rolling her eyes, Alexandra excused herself from the table, leaving the packed and stuffy great hall for the quiet, cool night.

Sighing, she leaned against a stone balcony, and glanced up at the stars. Constellations twinkled down at her as a cool wind brushed her cheek.

_At home, we never had so many stars before._ she thought.

"Alexandra." came a soft and melodious voice behind her.

She started, jostled out of her reverie, and turned to face Legolas.

At the sight of him, her heart leapt. The soft, silvery moonlight illuminated his golden hair. His handsome features were half hidden in the light, azure eyes bright. Unused to the unfamiliar feelings in her chest and stomach, she squashed them down in annoyance.

"Legolas." she nodded, grateful that she didn't stammer like a fool. "What is it?"

_~0~_

For a while, he simply looked at her, drinking in her appearance. The moonlight shone softly on her hair, making it shine like an angel. Her lightly tanned face and brilliant lime green eyes took hold of him. He could lose himself in those eyes. Gathering up his courage, he started to speak.

"Alexandra, I can deny my feelings for you no longer. For the longest time, I have debated with myself whether I should wait a little longer to tell you, but I cannot." he said, his eyes earnest.

Alexandra stared at him in shock, thinking that the ale that she consumed was affecting her.

Legolas stepped closer to her, the distance between them melting away.

"Your beauty, your grace, your laughter have all taken hold on me." Legolas said, his eyes looking into Alex's. His arm settled around her waist, pulling her a little closer.

Alexandra couldn't help but lean closer to his face, her breath catching. Her right hand rested on Legolas' chest, feeling his strong heartbeat.

"I have fallen under your spell, Alexandra." he whispered, his breathe mingling with hers.

He put his hand under her chin, tilting her face towards his. Their lips just centimeters away from each other.

Legolas swallowed imperceptibly, praying that the girl before him returned his feelings before closing the distance.

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a kiss.

_~0~_

**A/N A terribly short chapter, I know! But ah… was the kiss worth it? Or rather, the wait? Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Superkiran- I hope that this chapter will answer your question!**

**IDAbyss- Thank you! What did you think of this chapter? Was the kiss too early? Review!**

**Call Brandybuck- So…what did you think? XP**

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom- Thank you so much! Read/review and tell me what you think!**

**RoseMaple- I'M SORRY THAT I MADE YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG MY FRIEND! **

**Suezanne- thanks!**

**Guest- ah…but that would've been bad….**

**Sosoguillemot- Lol, thanks! Read/review!**


	30. Hangovers

**A/N So….another update at last! Just wanted to say that this fic is sadly coming to an end in a few more chapters. I'm hoping to get this done by mid of summer vacation, and upload the sequel after a month or two, after I've set up my Alex Rider fic. Just a heads up for the future! A short chapter, as I wanted to get this out asap for you guys. Another chapter after school ends!**

**Disclaimer- I don't, and never will, own lotr.**

_~0~_

_Chapter 30-Hangovers _

In the blackness, Alexandra heard a drumbeat. It was slow, but steady. In fact, it wasn't really a beat at all, more of a…throbbing. A pinprick of light appeared before her, shining steadily. She started walking towards it, her feet dragging, as if she was walking through mud. As she grew closer to the light, the throbbing increased in volume and tempo. She shied away, not wanting to leave the darkness. The light persisted, shining through her eyelids, forcing her to enter the world of white.

Slowly, she cracked open an eyelid, immediately shutting it when an impossibly bright light flooded through. Burying her head in her pillow, she counted to ten, and once again, cracked open her eyes; this time in the darkness of her pillow. Breathing deeply, (as her headache intensified) she slowly lifted her head, a centimeter at a time. Praying that her pupils would adjust to the sunlight streaming through her window, she waited in that position; head about six inches above her pillow, eyes still looking at the expanse of white cloth, and her body hovering somewhere between the push-up position and lying down.

A curious robin singing outside in a nearby tree paused in its merrymaking and peered inside, head cocked at the young girl, before flitting off to hunt for worms to feed his chicks. It was, after all, time to eat.

_~0~_

At the breakfast table, Eagle was snickering at Alex's hangover.

"I mean seriously, you only drank...what, six of 'em? That's pathetic Alex, pathetic!" he grinned.

Raising her head out of her arms, Alex lifted her head a few inches, giving her friend the "Death Glare", or so Eagle called it.

Alex sighed, and propped her head on one hand and looked at Eagle with a puzzled pout. Try as he might, Eagle couldn't stop smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. She looked too goddamn _cute._

"Anyways, what's up with you this morning? Usually you're moaning and complaining with me." she said.

Wolf and Bear snickered, as Cobra snorted into his cup.

Eagle blushed, the pink unmistakably on his cheeks.

"I…" he mumbled, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Yes…?" Alex prompted, nudging her friend.

"ImetagirlandIthinkthatshe'stheone." Eagle said as quickly as possible, to stop Bear, Wolf, and Cobra's insistent laughter.

Alex put up both of her hands in confusement.

"Woah, woah, woah. Say that one more time, and _slower_."

Eagle scowled, and repeated himself.

"I met a girl, and I think that she's _the one_."

Alex's eyes rose up, her mouth open in surprise. Trying to push down the laughter bubbling in her chest, she grinned.

"And what's her name?"

Eagle gave her a droll look.

"That's classified, until I feel like telling you guys."

Alex sighed, knowing that Eagle wouldn't tell anyone until he felt like it, and turned back to her breakfast.

_~0~_

**A/N Super sorry for the really short chapter, but I honeslty didn't feel like writing the intense part, as I am too caught up in the euphoria that SCHOOL IS ENDING IN THREE DAYS! I'm so happy, and you guys should be too, because summer means more frequent and longer chapters! See you guys soon!**

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom- Lol, thanks!**

**Katiebug14- Lol, yea, I'm saving those scenes for later ;)**

**DJSoulless-soldier- Haha, yea, I honeslty didn't, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Read and review?**

**RoseMaple- I UPDATED! :D**

**Guest- Aaaw, thank you! I try ^.^**

**Call Brandybuck- I know, I've kept you guys waiting for too long! Read and review?**

**Killer4853- thanks!**


	31. The One?

**A/N Another update! This is the last chapter before I head to vacation. This chapter might be a bit rambly, as I have completely forgotten what I wanted to happen in this chapter. So, hopefully you guys will like this **** Oh, and whatever happened to my reviews?! **

**Disclaimer-I'm getting tired of saying this: I DON'T own lotr**

_~0~_

_Chapter 31- The One?_

"Well, if you aren't telling me her name, why did you even tell me that you met a girl?" Alex argued with Eagle, who was sitting with his arms crossed, a stubborn look on his face.

"Because." was his short answer.

"Because…?" she poked him in his ticklish spot. Eagle flinched and shied away before re-crossing his arms.

Huffing like a child, he sniffed and turned away.

"I won't tell you until I'm sure that she's _the one._"

"But can't you just tell us her _name_?" Alex and the rest of her unit asked, frustration, irritation, and amusement written all over their faces.

Eagle didn't answer, and started pouting.

Sighing, Alex stood up from the breakfast table, grabbing one last biscuit before heading towards the stables to check up on Gunsmoke.

_~0~_

As she pushed open the doors to the stables, she breathed in the smell of horse and fresh hay. She navigated through the dark corridors of resting horses; her lime green eyes fell up a tall, slender figure. Deciding to be sneaky, she shortened her stride, and crept up behind him.

Just as she was about to scare him, Legolas turned slightly.

"You know that I can hear you." he said, the smile obvious in his voice.

Sighing, she put down her hands, crossing them across her chest.

"How come I can't move as silently as you, even though I'm the same race?" she asked exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair.

"It's called age and experience." He said, an annoyingly smug smirk on his face.

Alex blanched, "So you mean I have to live two thousand more years?! I'd rather not."

Laughing, Legolas patted her shoulder, before exiting the stables; but not before sneaking a glance at Alex's figure before walking out the doors.

_~0~_

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Alex unwittingly bumped into a young woman just entering the stables, spilling the contents of the lady's basket.

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that." Alex said apologetically, stooping down to help her. Lime green eyes met bright blue ones, and said woman widened her eyes.

"Oh! You're part of the Fellowship aren't you?" she asked curiously.

Taken aback by her bluntness, Alex frowned for a moment before answering.

"Yes I am. How did you know that?"

"Oh, the other night I met a man who said that he was in this Fellowship, which had _elves_."

At that word, the woman's eyes lit up. As Alex helped her gather up the apples and oats that had fallen to the floor, a strand of hair fell forward, tickling her cheek. Automatically, her hand impatiently tucked that hand behind her ear, momentarily exposing her newly accumulated elven ears.

Alex flinched when the woman beside her gasped audibly, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"You…you're an elf!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with delight.

Smiling wearily, Alex nodded at the ecstatic woman, answering her questions absentmindedly. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Before, you said that you met a man who said that he knew me?" she inquired cautiously.

Seeming to snap out of staring at Alex's pointed ears, the young woman nodded.

A crafty look came across Alex's features, and she asked innocently.

"And what was his name?"

The woman frowned for a moment, thinking.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, "Ah! I remember because it was a very peculiar name. Eagle, I think."

Alex grinned, having discovered the woman occupying her team mate's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but we don't seem to know each other's names! Mine's Alexandra, but you can call me Alex." She said brightly, holding out her hand for the other woman to shake.

She beamed back at her, "And my name is Rose."

_~0~_

Listening to Rose, her new friend, talk, made her homesick. Apparently, Rose had two older brothers already married off and living independently, and another younger sister. Hearing Rose talk about her rebellious younger sister, reminded Alex of when she was in middle school. The thought of it brought a small smile to her lips.

"ALEEEEEEEEEX!" an obnoxious voice called. Alex was rudely snapped out of her thoughts when Eagle came running up to the two girls; however, once he saw that Alex was with Rose, he quickly slowed to a walk, and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to be sexy.

Alex suddenly had a coughing fit, causing Rose to pat her back several times. Waving away Rose's help, Alex told her she was fine, laughing in her head at Eagle's expression.

When Eagle finally walked up to them, Alex wiggled her eyebrows at her teammate, only to be ignored.

"Hey Alex, they're holding a war council, and they want you there." Eagle said, jerking his head toward the Great Hall.

Surprised, Alex turned to say goodbye to Rose, only to find that she only had eyes for Eagle. Biting down a smirk for having her suspicions proven correct, Alex nudged her.

"Hey Rose, I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

Apparently speechless, the girl only nodded before Alex and Eagle walked away.

As they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Alex turned to Eagle and smiled knowingly. Eagle had nothing to say, and only pouted and shook his head before pushing open the doors, and walked in.

Immediantly, they both noticed the grim atmoshphere.

To the right, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf stood behind Aragorn. To the left, Eomer and his men behind their lord, Theoden.

Sighing, Alex took up her place behind Aragorn, wondering why men could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Sorry I'm late, please continue."

_~0~_

**A/N And that's a wrap! See? I told you summer is always the good months of writing and uploading xP Anyways, please keep the reviews coming! You have no idea how much they mean to me, and feedback is always welcome! Review, review, review! And see you guys next time!**


	32. The Beacons

**A/N Hey guys, another chapter for you all before summer break ends! (which is really soon) Gaah, I wish I had like, two more months to finish this fic, I'm so behind my "fanfics to write" list, as I hoped to finish this fic during summer. Oh well… Anyways, enjoy, read, and review!**

**Disclaimer- Well, you guys know the drill. I don't, and never will own lotr.**

_~0~_

_Chapter 32- The Beacons_

Immediately, as they walked in, Alex noticed that the men were separated into two groups. Nodding respectfully to Théoden, Alex calmly walked over to where Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli were standing; raising an eyebrow at Aragorn, silently asking what was going on. He shook his head once, indicating her to simply watch.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf continued, leveling his piercing gaze at Théoden.

At the mention of war, Alex's eyebrows shot up. Not that she was afraid or anything, but it had only been two days since the battle of Helm's Deep, and Alex was sure that the men were exhausted.

Théoden's eyes narrowed, and he scowled at Gandalf. His men shifted uneasily, muttering between themselves.

"Tell me…why should we ride to the aide of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden asked, his mood darkening.

At those words, everyone one fell silent. Frowning, Aragorn turned towards Théoden, opening his mouth to say something, but Théoden beat him to it.

"What do we owe Gondor?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room for anyone who would answer.

"I will go." Aragorn said, stepping forward.

"No!" Gandalf objected.

"But they must be warned!" he protested. Alex was now growing increasingly confused and irritated, not knowing what was going on.

"They will be." Gandalf answered, his face set.

"You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look for the black ships." Gandalf said, speaking to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Alex. Alex, still not knowing what he was talking about, bit her lip, itching to get answers.

Turning back to the others, Gandalf cast his eyes around the room.

"Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone."

At those ominous words, Gandalf's electric blue eyes landed on Alex, and she involuntarily shivered.

_Does he know?_ she wondered. Lately, she had been having dreams…dreams that she couldn't remember. But every single time she would wake up in a cold sweat, dazed and trembling at those nameless fears that kept invading her mind. She has a vague suspicion that they were about her past in Middle Earth, but if they were, wouldn't she remember?

"…I ride for Minas Tirith…. And I won't be going alone." Gandalf finished, looking towards Pippin.

There was a long silence, before Théoden grunted assent, and left the Great Hall. As soon as he left, the hall burst into hurried whispers: men discussing whether they would actually go to war if Gondor called. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, as the atmosphere before was positively oppressive, and immediately headed towards Gimli, who was the most reliable person when it came to straightforward information.

"Gimli." She called.

"Hmm? Lassie! Good to see you here!" the dwarf exclaimed, patting her arm.

"Do you know why Gandalf's taking Pippin with him to Minas Tirith?" she inquired.

"Pippin looked into the Palantir." came a smooth, melodious voice behind her.

_The Palantir…?_

"Oh, you mean that weird crystal ball thing of Saruman's?" she asked.

Shaking his head at Alex's summary of the Palantir, he proceeded to tell her of the events that had happened last night after the party.

"Hmm, so Gandalf thinks that because Sauron has seen Pippin, he thinks that Pippin has the Ring." she said after Legolas finished.

Both Legolas and Gimli nodded confirmation. Nodding her head thoughtfully, Alex thought about the situation. There was still one question that was left unanswered, and it nagged at her. As the three of them walked out of the Great Hall and down the steps, her eyes fell upon a few small children playing. One child stood up on a small rock waving a stick in the air, proclaiming that he was the greatest warrior in all of Rohan. Behind him rose the watchtower, where the silhouette of a bell stood out against the orange and red painted sky. Suddenly, the real reason why Gandalf took Pippin struck her.

Alex smiled and chuckled under her breathe, shaking her head.

_That sly old man._

_~0~_

A grand total of four days passed since Gandalf and Pippin left, and Alex was bored. Since Eagle was off flirting with Rose, Alex couldn't find anyone to behave immature with, since the rest of her unit always slept late into the morning, and woke up around noon. Gimli was off somewhere, probably smoking that pipe of his, Aragorn was off doing who knows what, and for some reason, Alex couldn't have a single conversation with Legolas without being awkward.

Talking with Eowyn wasn't bad, but there were only certain things that two girls could talk about, especially since Alex was more of a tomboy than a lady.

And so, that brings her to the steps of the Great Hall, observing the town from above. But what she was waiting for, was a beacon to be lit, and urge Théoden to aide Gondor. As her bored eyes observed the town, a ray of light started in the corner of her eye. Initially, Alex dismissed it as unimportant, but soon realized it was too bright to belong to the sun. Raising her head out of her hand, she finally realized that…it was a beacon.

Scrambling from her seat, Alex nearly tripped before righting herself and running up the steps to the Great Hall. Behind her, Aragorn too, was sprinting towards the Great Hall. They burst through the doors, attracting everyone's attention.

"The beacons!" Alex said breathlessly.

"The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aide." Aragorn shouted excitedly.

Everyone looked towards Théoden, waiting expectantly for his verdict. What seemed like years, were only seconds, until finally, Théoden looked up.

"Then Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" he commanded.

Alex joined Legolas and Gimli walking out. She saw Legolas begin to open his mouth, eyes worriedly looking at Alex.

"Don't even think about saying it." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Legolas sighed, "There's no arguing with you."

Grinning, Alex waved to the two men, before running to her room to prepare.

_~0~_

Leading Gunsmoke out of the stables, Alex saw Aragorn conversing with Eowyn. Noticing Eowyn's horse and pack, Alex frowned, a bad feeling settling in her chest. She knew of course that Eowyn had wanted to fight with them, but Alex quickly dismissed that idea. After all, if Théoden dies in this battle, Eowyn was all Rohan had.

_She wouldn't be reckless enough to do that….Right?_

Sighing, Alex decided that she would simply wait and see, before jumping to conclusions.

"ALEEEEEEEEX!"

Alex barely had time to turn around, before she was glomped by Eagle.

"Ugh, Eagle, GET OFF!" She said, elbowing his side, hard.

"Ooooow, why are you so mean to me?" he whined, comically leaning on Bear while clutching his side.

"She's not being mean Eagle, she's just growing up." Wolf grinned, patting her head like a child's.

Scowling, Alex shrugged off Wolf's large hand before swinging herself up on Gunsmoke's back.

"Anyways, you guys should get on your horses, we're moving out in a few minutes." she said, accepting her bow and quiver from Cobra.

As the line started moving forward, Alex turned and took one last look at Rohan, before riding out the gate towards Gondor.

_~0~_

**A/N Yay, another chapter done! Please review guys, they really mean a lot to me! I haven't been getting a lot of reception, so I'm wondering if this fic is getting worse? Again, please drop a review on you way out!**


	33. Dunharrow

**A/N Alright, so I know that I haven't been consistently updating during the summer, and I really do apologise for that. This summer has actually been the most hectic, and I really wasn't counting on so many thing sthat I still needed to do and sign up for before school started. School has started now, and I have about a month before my schedule gets really loaded with dance and homework. I know that this chapter isn't my best, nor is it the longest, but I have decided to take things a bit slower, thanks to some really important advice from 'I see you'.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my OCs **

_~0~_

_Chapter 33- Dunharrow_

"Gah, my butt hurts!" whined Eagle as he hopped off his horse and onto the grass of the encampment. Snorting, Cobra gracefully leapt off his own horse, before walking over to Eagle and prodding him with his foot.

"For some reason, I really don't know why you're this clumsy on land, but when you hit the water, you're like a dolphin." he said, frowning.

Laughing, Wolf said, "Totally the opposite of you right? When you hit the water, you're like a drowning bear!"

Unable to help herself, Alex burst out laughing, trying (and failing) to hide her laughter behind her hand, unlike Eagle, Wolf, and Bear, whom were holding their sides shaking with laughter.

The four unit mates proceeded to poke fun at one another, each realizing that this battle might be their last. It was always like this, the uncertainty of things that they learned to ignore, preferring to make memories and treasure the time that they still had.

_~0~_

As evening fell, campfires began to dot the encampment, flickering uncertainly against many of the soldier's faces. As Alex entered her tent and flopped tiredly on the bed, she wondered how many people would have to die until Frodo destroys the Ring. Alex remembered Aaron; the boys who were forced to fight and witness death so many times when they weren't even ready to have their heart broken by a girl. Somewhere in her thoughts, she started dozing off, gratefully slipping into the dream world.

…

_It was dark._

_Everything was in varying shades of black and grey. The sky, the forest, everything. Everything, except…the clearing. In the mass of black and grey, it was the only circle with color._

_In it, an ancient tree stood, a spring bubbling up in between the twisted and gnarled roots. The crystal clear waters flowed from the spring, into a small pool, the surface dotted with gold and silver leaves. Around the pool stood four unknown figures, cloaked in silver. One of the figures held a small bundle in their hands. Someone came forward with a small wicker basket, and they reverently placed the bundle of cloth inside. Alex leaned forward, looking into the basket only to jerk back with a gasp. _

_The baby… was _her_. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. _

_The woman holding the basket gently placed the basket in the water, watching it float to the middle. The four cloaked people waded in after the basket, their shimmering silver cloaks floating on the surface like lily pads. One of the four figures withdrew from his cloak a shining silver dagger, its blade glinting in the sunlight. The other three began chanting, raising their arms reverently to the sky, the volume getting louder and louder. When they suddenly stopped, the man holding the dagger jerkily raised it up, and brought the blade down into the basket, blood staining the blade and his cloak._

"_It is done."_

Jerking awake, Alex sat up breathing hard. Her hand clutched at her chest, feeling where the blade would've cut through skin and muscle to reach her heart. Closing her eyes, she slowly counted to ten before opening them. Shaking her head, she brushed open the flap of her tent, only to her several men murmuring amongst themselves.

"_Did you hear….why are they leaving….eve of battle..?"_

Alex's eyes widened. Leaving? Why? She hurriedly walked through the numerous tents, and saw Legolas' blond hair in the moonlight. Running up to him, she grabbed his arm, jerking him around to face her.

"You're _leaving_?" she asked, unable to mask the betrayal in her voice.

Legolas looked away, "It is something we must do."

Alex's hands curled into fists, their knuckles turning white.

"Right…because it's always a good thing to leave on the eve of battle."

Legolas' head snapped back to look at her, his eyes glittering in the light. He gripped Alex by the shoulders, eyes looking intently into hers.

"Although it may seem that way, we are _not_ abandoning you. Please try to understand Alexandra; we leave in order to increase the odds of victory." His hands slid from her shoulders to hang limply by his sides; turning away from her, he grabbed the reins to his horse. "Whether or not you believe me is your choice, but know this: I would never betray you."

To Alex's surprise, she found tears beginning to form in the corners in her eyes. Blinking rapidly in order to hold them in, Alex impulsively ran after Legolas' retreating back.

"Legolas! Wait!" she called. As he stopped and turned around to look at her, Alex hesitated, not really sure why she did what she did. Shyly, she glanced up at his face, suddenly realizing how much presence he had with her. He was always there in the background, a steady reassurance that never wavered.

"If…if you're leaving, then…." She trailed away uncertainly, averting her eyes, a blush evident on her cheeks. Stepping closer to her, Legolas put his hand on her shoulder, head cocked, waiting for her to finish.

Somehwere in her jumbled thoughts, she berated herself for acting like a shy little girl confessing to her elder. Alex had faced down gunfire, bombs, torture, bloodthirsty Orcs, and more; but when it came to this, she couldn't find the words to properly express herself. Alex prided herself in being a woman of action, she didn't have the greatest speaking skills, but what she lacked in talking, she made it up physically. So she did the only thing that she could think of.

Pulling Legolas down by his shoulder, she sealed their lips in a kiss.

_~0~_

**A/N I have a legit reason as to why I stopped it here and not making the chapter longer, so don't worry ^.^ I don't know when I will update again, but the next chapter will have more detail, will hopefully be better quality than the rest of the chapters. Matane! (Japanese for see you later!)**

**Guest- Yes, I do realize that I do not update consistently, but I'm working on it.**

**RoseMaple- -GASP- I'm waiting on your verdict xP**

**TheQueenofErynLagasryn- Thanks! Review?**

**I see you- Hey there! I honestly really appreciate you taking the time to review, and offer me much needed advice on my writing style. I will put your advice to good use, and hopefully will grow into a much better authoress! I'm actually considering writing more to improve my writing style, and I really hope that you will check out my future projects! **


	34. Endings

**A/N Hi everyone. I know it's been two years since I last updated, and I think you all know what's coming next. Bittersweet has officially been abandoned. I cannot thank you guys enough for sticking with this story through to the end, and I'm honestly sorry that I couldn't bring myself to finish this. Bittersweet was my first major story, and my first time publishing on Fanfiction, but as time went on I realized that there were so many instances where I could've made things better, but I didn't, and that's the reason why I will no longer be updating Bittersweet. I simply don't feel invested in this story anymore. **

**However, even though I will not be continuing Bittersweet, I will still write and publish on . I've started a tumblr blog in which followers submit a picture of a character that they want me to write about, and I will create a oneshot, and post it. I will also post those oneshots here, but I will only be taking requests on my tumblr, so if you DO own a tumblr account, please please please follow and submit! Username: riversofsilver Blog: WrittenonTime**

**I cannot thank you all enough for all the support that you guys have given me, and I really am grateful for having readers that have stuck this out with me so for. I will still be actively writing, so be sure to head over to my tumblr and follow!**

**And now, I officially lay Bittersweet to rest. **


End file.
